Storm of Emotion
by cyberdemon
Summary: He watched and pretended as she loved another. He loved her and was always there when she was hurt and yet she never saw it. She never saw as his heart continued to break. K&L!
1. feelings

He twisted and turned on his bed with many things plaguing his thoughts. He'd always lived a good life with lots of friends and family by his side but lately things had become rather depressing to him.

Turning over, his eyes laid upon a photo that he kept on a table next to his bed. The picture held four different people. There were two girls and two boys in it all smiling at the camera. 'Those had been good days,' she thought with a smile.

The first person he looked at was himself. Back in those days he'd smiled a lot more. Things had just seemed so simple and he felt like everything was perfect in his life. 'Nothing has been the same lately though,' he thought with a sigh before looking at the next figure.

The next person was the only other guy in the picture besides himself. His best friend Athrun Zala smiled at the picture as his arm playfully hung around the shoulders of one of the girls. Athrun was Kira's best friend for as long as he could remember. The two of them were as close as brother's to one another. They were also roommates at the university that all four of them had gotten into.

Then he turned his eyes towards the blonde haired woman that happened to be his twin sister Cagalli. The two hardly got along but they were still close no matter how many times they were at each other's throats. Compared to his normal mild temper, Cagalli was like a fire cracker ready to explode at any minute. Though she refused to admit it, Kira knew that she had a thing for Athrun.

Then there was the last figure in the picture and the cause of all of Kira's current problems. She was a very beautiful woman by the name of Lacus Clyne. Her hair was an unusual color being pink. Her eyes with a very clear shade of blue which Kira loved to look into. The two of them were once so close. Kira would even say he was closer to her than any of his other friends, even Athrun. 'Or at least that was how it used to be,' he thought as he turned away from the picture and stared up at the ceiling.

Though she wasn't aware of it, Kira had been in love with her for the longest time. That however was where all of Kira's problems originated from. He loved her but she didn't love him. 'And I doubt she ever will,' he thought with a sigh as a hand reached out and traced over her face. 'How could she when she's in love with that other guy?' he asked himself angrily.

Even though his sister Cagalli had always said that his feelings for Lacus were pretty obvious, Kira had to disagree since the one he wanted to see them was unable to. She was instead preoccupied with her own feelings towards another.

Finally standing up, Kira walked over to a desk where a bunch of important papers were sprawled across it. He looked them over and sighed. "A little more time, just give me a little more time to come up with my answer," he murmured before grabbing his bag before he headed out the door to get to his class.

* * *

The classroom that Lacus stepped into was packed and noisy. Dozens of students sat all around talking to their friends and all sorts of things while they all waited for the teacher to show up. Normally the teacher was late anyways so no one was bothering to get too comfortable yet. 

Looking around the room, Lacus saw her friends all gathered in a corner of the room. She smiled as she walked over to them while waving to catch their attention. "I see I'm the last one here," she said as she took a seat in the front row of their little square that the four friends made up.

"That's rather unusual for you Lacus. Usually you're the very first one here," Cagalli said with a smile while turning away from her conversation with Athrun. "What kept you?" she asked curiously.

"It's not important. I was just running a bit late," Lacus said as she grabbed her books out of her bag to get ready. 'I just didn't sleep much last night since I was talking to Kira for most of it so I was a little more tired than usual,' she thought trying to stifle a yawn that threatened to escape.

Looking over at Lacus, Kira frowned when he saw just how tired she was. 'Why do I continue to put myself through all this? I know she does mean bad but it frustrated me when we talk and she starts talking about that guy. I guess it's my fault as well for not telling her how I feel though,' he thought with a frown as she turned towards him and gave him a smile. 'Is that all I'm good for, just a person or her to cry on when things go badly?' he continued to ask himself.

'It's got to mean something though if she chooses you to do that,' his mind taunted him. He figured that it was true since Lacus never showed such feelings in front of anyone. In front of her other friends she just smiled no matter what happens. With Kira, she was able to show just how she really felt.

'Doesn't mean that she feels anything for me,' Kira responded to his thoughts with a frown. 'I'm just her closest friend. The person that knows her better than anyone else,' he thought with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat.

Lacus turned to look at Kira and noticed that he was upset about something. "Are you ok Kira?" she asked reaching out a hand to place upon his. She noticed him flinch slightly and this time it was her who frowned. 'Did I do something to him?' she asked thinking over all her conversations with him. 'I don't remember saying anything that would make him angry at me,' she thought before feeling his hands on her own.

Kira realized what he had done and felt bad for it, especially when he saw her hurt look. "I'm fine Lacus. I… just have a lot on my mind right now. It's not something you need to worry about," he lied with a smile since he didn't want to trouble her with his feelings for her. 'She already has someone she likes. Who am I to stand in her way?' he questioned himself before turning his head back forward.

The next moment the door open and the last person Kira ever wanted to see came in. The guy's name was Derek and he was the person that Lacus liked. He was the same age as them and they first met him when they started college which was a years ago.

Much to Kira's dismay, Lacus became smitten with the guy almost immediately. The guy didn't even do anything special to deserve it which annoyed Kira the most. 'I've been trying to get her to notice me as more than a friend for years and then he comes and she likes him almost immediately!' he thought with a growl as he watched the guy like a predator after it's prey.

Turning towards Lacus, Kira saw that she was also looking at the guy. His eyes became downcast and a frown crossed his face. "Why don't you go talk to him?" he found himself uttering to Lacus despite how much it tore him apart. 'I know I'm only hurting myself but at least I can know that she's happy,' he thought with a sigh.

Lacus looked at Kira for a second before she smiled at him while standing up. She nervously started to walk in the guy's direction as Kira just watched on and wish that he could be the one that could make her feel that way.

Cagalli stopped her conversation when she heard what Kira said. She watched Lacus walked over and looked over at her brother in sympathy. "Are you ok with that Kira?" she asked softly seeing the look on Kira's face.

Kira didn't even look at her. "What's the point of pretending? She'll never see me that way. I figure that I can at least make sure she's happy," he muttered as he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

When Cagalli saw the pain on his face, it was almost like she could feel it as well. She knew that Lacus never meant or even knew that she was doing these things to Kira. Kira always seemed to push her along and keep his feelings to himself. "But what about your happiness?" she silently questioned before she turned her attention back towards Athrun but she kept looking in his direction as he watched Lacus and Derek talk to one another.

After that the class started to pass far too slow for Kira's liking. Lacus never returned to her original seat and instead sat with Derek. Kira felt so lonely throughout the class since Lacus was usually sitting right next to him. Athrun and Cagalli were too busy talking to care about the fact that there was a class in session and that Lacus wasn't with them.

As soon as the class was over Kira immediately got up and left before any of his friend were able to talk to him. Lacus saw this and rushed after him. "Hey Kira! Wait!" she yelled out as she ran to catch up to him before he was able to get too far away. 'What's wrong with him today?!' she asked herself when she finally caught up and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "What's wrong Kira?!" she asked when he didn't even turn to look at her. She knew he said that there was nothing wrong earlier but she also knew that what he said was a lie.

"I told you that there was nothing wrong Lacus. I just have a lot I need to do today. So if you will excuse me I'll just get going," he said before gently pulling his shirt out of her hands. Kira then started to walk away without looking back at Lacus.

After he walked away, Lacus found that she could only stand there and watch as he walked away. "You're a bad liar Kira," she muttered looking at his retreating back before he completely disappeared from her view. "Why do I get the feeling that it was me he was avoiding?" she muttered to herself before deciding to go after him in order to get the truth.

By the time that Lacus had managed to catch up to Kira somebody had already gotten to him first. From what Lacus could tell it was a teacher. She knew it was wrong but for some reason she felt compelled to listen in on the conversation.

"Mr. Yamato, I was just wondering if you have given any consideration to my offer yet?" he asked and when Kira didn't answer the guy just frowned. "Listen Mr. Yamato, you're a very smart kid. In all my years working as a teacher here I have never seen anyone who's as smart as you are. It would be a shame if you let this opportunity go to waste," he said looking towards Kira who still wouldn't look at him.

'Opportunity? What's this teacher talking about. I don't remember Kira ever mentioning something like this,' Lacus thought before listening in a little more in hopes of finding out just what this opportunity was.

"I know sir," Kira muttered after taking a deep breathe. "But I don't have an answer yet… I'm sorry," Kira said feeling like he let the teacher down. He knew the man was only looking out for him.

The teacher sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's not just me but all your teachers who feel that it would be a shame if you didn't take this offer. Is there something that's holding you back, or someone?" he felt compelled to ask the young man.

"I'm just… waiting for the answer to a question I've been having," Kira said making the man before him look at Kira confused. "Please, just give me a little more time to find my answers," Kira pleaded since he didn't want to give up this chance quite yet at the same time he also didn't want to give on what he considered could possibly be more important.

"Time's running out Kira. We'll need an answer soon if there's still a chance. Listen, we can give you another week to decide but that's all the time we can give you. By then we will need an answer. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I beg you not to take it lightly. Please just think about it," he said before turning and walking towards his next class.

Lacus leaned against a wall just out of Kira's view. 'What was that all about? What could Kira possibly be going through that is so important?' she asked herself while also wondering why he never bothered to talk to her about it.

Lacus then turned and saw that Kira was gone but then a hand was suddenly placed upon Lacus's shoulder which caused the young woman to jump slightly. She turned around to see Athrun and Cagalli standing there.

Looking to where Lacus was just staring at and then back at Lacus, Cagalli could tell that there was something wrong. "What's wrong? Catch your boyfriend with another woman?" Cagalli teased with a small laugh even though she was annoyed at the very thought of it.

"What?! No! It's not like Derek's my boyfriend," Lacus said with a slight blush at the thought of it. She then calmed down a little before putting on a serious face. "I thought Kira was acting weird so I followed him. By the time I found him he was talking to a teacher and they were talking about some sort of opportunity Kira was being given. I don't know what that means though," Lacus explained in a quiet tone.

At Lacus's words, Cagalli and Athrun both looked at each other and nodded. Both of them knew exactly what she was talking about though they were both surprised that Kira had yet to tell her anything even though he told them that he would. 'Figures that he probably wouldn't tell the one person that could make a difference,' Athrun thought shaking his head.

"Lacus…" Cagalli started bringing Lacus's full attention towards her again since Lacus once again looked back in order to see if she could spot Kira. "I think… we need to talk," she muttered grabbing Lacus's hand before pulling her away from the crowded area.

* * *

Kira sat at the desk in his room. He had his homework in front of him and music playing in his ears. Normally that helped him concentrate a little more on the work but it just didn't help that day. His mind was too much a mess that he just couldn't focus on the work in front of him. 

Finally giving up the fight, Kira put down his pen and took off the headphones. "This is doing me no good," he thought reaching over to pull the papers he had been looking at earlier. 'Is it really worth it?' he silently questioned to himself placing the papers down before he started to rub his head. 'Yet can I really afford not to accept?' he continued to question himself.

A knock on the door startled Kira out of his thoughts. He quickly threw the papers in his desk and closed the drawer before he stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it he was slightly shocked to see Lacus there.

It wasn't that she was there that really shocked him but what she was wearing. From his point of view it looked like she was planning to go on a date. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees. From what Kira could tell it was a spaghetti strapped dress but it was covered up by a pink sweater.

Shaking off the shock of seeing her in such a beautiful outfit, Kira smiled at her which she smiled back. "What are you doing here Lacus?" he asked softly moving out of the way to let her into the room.

"I was just seeing if you were here," Lacus said taking a seat on the bed. "Did you know the fair was in town?" she asked and he nodded his head without looking towards her while she shuffled the clutter on top of his desk.

"Yeah, I think I remember Cagalli mentioning it," Kira said trying not to get his hopes up that this might be what it seems. 'Don't get your hopes up. Why would she go with you when she can go with the guy she likes?' he questioned himself but for some reason he felt like taking a chance. "Hey Lacus, why don't…" he said but she cut him off before he finished.

"Why don't we go together Kira?" she asked him which shocked the hell out of him but made him really happy. "It's been so long since we've been able to go out and have some fun. I thought it might be nice if we went together," she explained giving him a pleading look.

As flattered as Kira was that she wanted to go with him, he couldn't help but ask the question that came to his mind. "I would love to go but why ask me and not Derek?" he asked somehow dreading the answer. 'Did she ask me because he couldn't go with her?' he asked himself.

As if she read his mind, Lacus spoke an answer to his thoughts. "Because I wanted to go with you. I didn't even ask him. I just wanted to get out and have some fun with you like we used to," she said standing up and started to walk over to him. She grabbed his hand and started to gently pull on it.

Kira immediately gave in and stood up. "Alright then. I just need to get changed and then we'll get going," he said letting go of her hand to walk to his dresser and pick out something a little nicer than what he was wearing right then. He then went to the bathroom to get changed and cleaned up.

Lacus took a seat on his bed again and sighed. It troubled her about what Athrun and Cagalli had told her. 'I really want to talk to Kira about this before he makes his decision. But why didn't he tell me about it?' she asked herself before the door opened and Kira came out wearing a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of jean pants.

"Do you have everything or do we need to stop by your room?" he asked her but she just shook her head no before walking out the open door. Kira smiled and followed after her while getting more and more excited about being able to go out with Lacus like this. 'Sure it's only as friends but maybe I can become something more through it,' Kira thought as the two of them walked down the halls towards the elevator.

* * *

The fairgrounds were completely packed by the time that they got there. The sun was still in the sky but anyone could tell that it would be gone within the hour and that's when Kira liked it best when all of the lights went on all over the place. 

When Kira looked over at Lacus she looked so amazed at all of the things around her. "Oh! Wow! I haven't been to a fair in years!" Lacus said as she looked at all of the rides and games that were set up all over the place.

A chuckle escaped Kira's lips at her reaction. "Sure it's been a few years but you look like you never been to one at all with how you're acting," he teased her making Lacus blush a bit in embarrassment. "I'm just joking. Come on, why don't we get a snack or something first?" he suggested as she nodded her head. Kira grabbed her soft hand before gently pulling her towards the food stands.

The food stand they came across was run by an elderly looking lady. When Kira and Lacus approached the stand she turned to look at them and a smile crossed her face. "Well aren't the two of you just the cutest couple I've ever seen," she said making Kira blush and Lacus look confused.

At her words Kira couldn't help but think that they did look really good together. "Oh? Do you really think so?" he asked before he was playfully hit in the arm by Lacus. "Hey! I was just joking!"

"Oh Kira. Don't encourage her!" Lacus mumbled shaking her head in embarrassment. "We aren't together. But we are the best of friends!" Lacus said without noticing the downcast look that Kira suddenly gave.

"Oh really?" the old woman asked looking at the two. She could tell the guy wanted to but that the woman didn't. "I would never have known. The two of you looked so cute together. Cuter than any couple I've ever seen," she said seeing the guy brighten up at the compliment. "So what can I get for the two of you?" she asked getting back to work before a line started to pile up.

The two of them ordered their food and started to walk around to take a look at all that the place had to offer. 'Do we really look that good together?' Lacus questioned but laughed it off and went back to enjoying Kira's company. 'That's silly, the two of us are just really close friends,' she thought holding onto his arm to not get lost in the crowds that swarmed around them.

'Was it really such a ridiculous thing for the two of us to be a couple?' Kira asked himself with a frown as he let Lacus lead him around. 'The best of friends? Can't it be more?' he continued to question silently as they walked up to a few of the shops that Lacus wanted to take a look at.

"Hey Kira!" Lacus said with humor laced into her voice. This brought his attention to what she was looking at. She held an item from the stand that she thought was funny. "What do you think?" she asked with a giggle picking up what appeared to be a little pink ball with eyes.

Kira was about to answer when a voice behind him spoke to Lacus before him. "Lacus?!" a feminine voice said in surprise causing the two of them to turn in her direction to see who it was.

Though Kira didn't know the woman personally, he did know that she was a friend of Lacus's though. Somehow the name Megan came to mind but that was the only bit of information that Kira had on her.

"Oh! Hello there Megan," Lacus said waving to her friend. "I didn't realize that you were going to be coming here as well. Why didn't you say so?" Lacus asked approaching the woman.

Megan watched Lacus approach her with a little apprehension. "Yeah I was surprised to see you here as well. You should've told me before. Maybe we could've gone together," the woman said with a laugh while looking around. "I better get going. I have a date to find and you should be getting back to yours as well," she said with a laugh while looking in Kira's direction. Then before Lacus could say anything she left in a hurry while looking around in every direction.

"She seemed nervous about something," Kira stated and Lacus just nodded her head in agreement. "I guess it isn't our concern though. So let's go and have some fun," he said and Lacus nodded before he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the rides.

The two of them went on a lot of the different rides. Kira was really surprised though when he managed to convince Lacus to go on one of the roller coasters that the place had. For as long as he could remember, he knew that Lacus hated being on them and usually avoided them when it was possible. Yet when he suggested it, though she was hesitant, she agreed to go on it with him.

The best thing about the experience on the roller coaster was how close he got to Lacus. He could tell that she was scared. So on instinct he grabbed a hold of her hand in a comforting gesture. She just smiled at him and grabbed onto his hand as well and never once did she let go of it during the entire ride.

The haunted house attraction was Kira's favorite by far. Sure Lacus seemed like a strong person to just about anyone who met her but when there was no one else but herself or Kira then she would let her defenses down.

That was how it was during the entire way through. Lacus remained right by Kira's side clutched to his arm and would always grasp tighter when something ended up scaring her. Kira like that Lacus would only show this side of herself to him. It gave him a special feeling whenever that happened.

Many people would say they knew Lacus but none knew the true her. They all called her perfect. That she could do anything she put her mind to. That she never had to worry about anything. With Kira she was human, nothing more or less.

"Hey, Kira! Let's go play some games!" she yelled over the noise of the crowd as she continued to pull him around. Kira definitely didn't mind it either because it meant that he got to be with Lacus as much as possible.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Kira said tightening his grip on Lacus's hand. He was then led towards the many games stands. "Why don't you choose something and I'll win it for you," Kira suggested and Lacus's face lit up at the idea.

The two of them walked up to a stand and Lacus pointed out a stuffed animal that she loved. "That shouldn't be a problem, I may not look it but I'm good at this game," Kira said putting down the money before picking up the water gun that was needed.

Just as the game was about to get started, some more money was placed down on the space to the right of Kira. When Kira turned to see his opponent he scowled when he saw that it was the guy Lacus liked, Derek. "What are you doing here?" Kira asked in almost a growl because he didn't want this guy coming and ruining his time with Lacus when things were going great.

"The fair isn't your own private place to be Yamato. Everyone is allowed to come," Derek said as the two of them had a stare off. Even without the whole Lacus thing between them, the two of them were never able to get along.

Turning towards Lacus, Derek smiled at her. "I heard that you wanted to get that doll Lacus. Why not let a real man win it for you?" he asked her which only ticked Kira off even more.

Lacus felt really flattered that he wanted to win it for her. She then looked towards Kira and knew that he also really wanted to get it for her. 'I'm not sure who to cheer for,' she thought so just remained silent and watched to see just who would win this match.

'I won't lose to this guy again!' Kira thought as he took aim with the water gun. 'Without even trying he took all of Lacus's affections. Sure they aren't together but now she can hardly think about anyone else!' Kira thought strengthening his determination to win against the guy. 'I've only ever lost to my mom in this; I can't lose to this guy!' Kira thought before the game started and both hit the area needed at the first shot.

The figures above the targets started to rise and they appeared to be neck and neck the entire time. Both Kira and Derek were sweating as they focused all their attention on their target. By the time that they were reaching the top it appeared that Kira was about to win. Yet that was before someone from the crowds behind him bumped into him throwing off his aim long enough for Derek to take the lead and then win.

Kira couldn't believe it. He turned around quickly hoping to find the person who bumped into him but all her could see were thick crowds and realized that it had to just be a mistake by the person. 'It doesn't matter what happened. I still lost to him. Why can't I win against him?' Kira asked with his hand clenching tightly at his side.

Derek received the prize that he saw Lacus wanted and walked over to her. "Here you go Lacus. This is for you," he said handing the stuffed bear over to the blushing girl. "Hey why don't you consider hanging out with me and my friends," he suggested giving Lacus a smile.

Under normal circumstances Lacus knew that she would've accepted but she also knew that tonight was for Kira. "I'm sorry but I'm already here with Kira,' she explained and he just nodded before he turned and walked back to where his friends were hanging out.

Turning back towards Kira, Lacus saw how down heartened he looked and gave a small smile. "It's alright Kira. It was just an accident," she said since she saw the person accidentally bump into Kira's back. "It looked like you were going to win though," he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if someone ran into me or not. I lost and that's all there is too it. And I wanted to get that for you as well," he said and was earned a smile and a kiss to the cheek by Lacus causing to turn beat red.

"It's the thought that matters Kira," she said before taking a step back. "Now, how about we go on the farris wheel?" she suggested and Kira nodded before she once again grabbed his hand and started to drag him in the direction of the giant farris wheel that the place had.

As he was being dragged, Kira got a good look at what was around him and smiled at a thought her had. "Hey Lacus, why don't you go on ahead and save us a spot? There's something that I want to do really quickly," he said making Lacus come to a stop pretty quickly.

"Why don't I just go with you instead?" she asked but Kira just shook his head much to Lacus's confusion. "Why not?" she asked and Kira just gave her a sly look before lightly pushing her towards a farris wheel.

"It's a secret," he said causing her a laugh a little. "I will be right there anyways. I will just be a few minutes," he said and she nodded before she turned and slowly started to walk towards the ride.

Kira quickly ran to what he was looking for and picked up what he was looking for before he turned and ran back in the direction of the farris wheel. By the time he got there Lacus was in the middle of the line where he soon joined her. "Sorry for the wait," he said getting a smile before they just silently waited in the line.

The two of them finally reached the front of the line and got into it. They started to rise in the air and the city started to appear before them clad in beautiful lights. "It's beautiful," Lacus muttered as she looked over the city in front of her eyes.

"Yes it is," Kira said not even looking at what Lacus was looking at but rather looking at Lacus herself. Kira then remembered the bag at his side. "Here Lacus, I got this for you," he said nervously as he held out the bag he had got for her.

Lacus looked at the bag in his hands. "You didn't need to do that Kira. I'm enjoying myself without being given anything," she said but Kira just kept pushing it towards her before she finally gave in and took it from him.

Opening the bag, Lacus reached in and pulled out the little stuffed ball that she'd been looking at earlier. "Oh wow! It's so cute!" she said picking it up to look at it closely. "Thank you very much Kira!" she said happily as she examined the little ball. "I think I'll name it Haro," she said with a laugh which Kira joined in.

"I'm glad you like it. I saw you looking at it earlier and thought of getting it for you," he said with a smile. 'I just wish I could've won you that prize,' he thought looking to the stuffed bear at her side which she almost seemed to have forgotten about.

Things started to settle down but Lacus kept messing with her new doll. Kira was really glad that she liked it. "You know, I can't remember the last time I had this time," Lacus admitted as she lowered the little pink ball to her lap. "I'm glad we could go together," she said and Kira nodded his head.

A frown suddenly appeared on Lacus's face as it brought back to her mind what was told to her earlier. "Athrun and Cagalli… told me about the opportunity you were given," she admitted and noticed how Kira stiffened at the mention of it. "Were you ever planning on telling me about it Kira?" she asked looking deep into his violet eyes searching for the truth.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you. I just wasn't sure if I would accept it or not," Kira said with a sigh as he turned his head away from her. "Is that why you asked me to go with you? To talk about this?" he asked hoping that what he said wasn't the case.

"I asked you to go with me because I wanted to, not just to ask you about this," Lacus continued to admit and noticed that Kira did seem to brighten up a bit. "Have you made up your mind yet?" she asked him worried a bit at his answer.

While Kira was glad that this didn't have to do completely with his problem, it saddened him that they ended up talking about it anyways. "No, this is a big choice and I just can't decide," he said and Lacus frowned even more.

"I don't want you to go Kira," Lacus responded making Kira look in Lacus's direction once again. "You're my best friend. I just don't want to think about what life around here would be like for me if you weren't around," she continued sadly while looking towards the ground. "What would it take to make you turn it down?" she asked even though she knew she was being really selfish with her request.

"It all depends," Kira started before Lacus looked back up at him again. "It depends if there's still a chance," he said and noticed that his words confused Lacus. 'If there's a chance that you can ever actually love me,' he thought but decided to keep it to himself because he felt it wouldn't be smart to say it out loud.

"Chance?" she questioned but he never responded to her. She frowned and wondered just what he was keeping from her. "I just… don't want to lose you," she said honestly as she moved over to Kira's side and leaned against him.

'Maybe you won't,' he thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her next to him. "It's not like it will kill you. You'll probably go out with Derek and fall in love and get married. I'll probably just be a memory by then," he said even though he felt like it nearly killed him.

Lacus shook her head rapidly at his words. "You'll never be just a memory. Even if I ever do go out with him it won't feel right if I didn't have my best friend there with me during it. I like just being able to talk to you about anything and everything," she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kira didn't say anything as the farris wheel started to slow down before the door opened for them and they both stood up and walked out of it. "Why don't we start heading back, it's starting to get rather late," Kira said looking at his watch.

Lacus just nodded her head as grabbed his hand as they headed towards the exit. She had to admit that she was getting tired after this wonderful day that he and Kira had. "Yeah, I'm tired," Lacus said with a yawn while rubbing her eyes.

The two of them got out and reached their car several minutes later and they drove back in the direction of the dorms. They got back about thirty minutes later and the two of them got out since they were in the same building as one another.

Kira was carrying Lacus's things as she led the way to her door. "Well have a good night Lacus," he said handing over her two new dolls and she nodded with a smile before saying goodbye and walking into her room.

Lacus quickly got changed for bed and got under the covers. She looked at the bear and Haro before she grabbed the little pink ball and held it close to her as she closed her eyes. Sure she really liked Derek and adored the bear he got for her but she really like Haro and the thought Kira put into getting it for her a bit better. 'He truly it the best friend I could ever have,' she thought with a smile before falling asleep.

* * *

Kira walked into his room and placed the keys to Athrun's car down. Athrun let him borrow his car earlier that day since Kira had no other way to get to the fairgrounds without it. 

'This has been a good day,' Kira thought as he changed into something more comfortable before sitting at his desk and pulling out those papers once again in order to think over what he planned to do about it.

'This is an elite university that I can get into if I accept. Something I never could've dreamed of getting into otherwise,' he thought looking at the letter the university had sent him with the information about the college. 'This is something only the rich and the genius's are able to get into,' he thought placing down the papers before leaning his face into his hands.

'If I accepted I could go there and get the best education I ever thought possible. The only problem is how far away it is. If I accepted I would also be leaving behind all of my friend. I'd be leaving behind Lacus,' he thought with a frown as he ran a hand through his hair.

'She has Derek though,' his mind taunted him which he knew was correct. 'Can tonight mean anything though? She wanted so badly for me to stay. Is it possible that there might be a chance that she could ever love me?' he asked himself since he figured that would be one of the key issues as to whether he accepted or not.

Finally giving up thinking about it, Kira put them away once again and crawled into bed. "I still have a week to think about it," he said before he closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

This is just a short fic that i came up with a not too long ago. It's only going to be like 3 or 4 chapters probably. I will probably just write all of the chapters straight through if you all like it enough. be sure to review and tell me what you think. 


	2. the storm

Something about that night seemed to change something between Kira and Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli both mentioned that the two of them seemed a lot closer than they were before they went to the fair together.

'Maybe she is finally starting to see me as something more,' Kira thought with a bit of hope. 'Then again, it's done nothing about the infatuation that she has in that guy,' he thought as he watched as she flirted with that guy just outside their classroom. This only saddened him even more as he leaned against a wall just out of their view.

'Sometimes I don't know what would be worse. Her possibly becoming that guy's girlfriend, or if she remained single and left me suffering like this,' he thought as the back of his head kept repeatedly hitting the wall.

'Why do I even put myself through all of this? It would probably be a lot easier on me to just go and find another woman but each time I think about it my heart starts to hurt even more than if I didn't do anything,' he continued to think as his hands clenched into fists at his side before placing them over his beating heart.

Looking back towards the two of them, Kira saw Lacus laughing so freely with that guy. 'What is it about him that makes him so special to her? How are the two of us any different? Why does she only notice him when I've been around her so much longer and know her so much better,' Kira kept throwing out questions in his mind.

Looking in his direction, Lacus finally noticed that he was just standing there. She waved to him and he weakly waved back yet didn't even try to make a move towards her. So instead she started to walk in his direction until she was standing right in front of him staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"Why are you all the way over here? Why didn't you just come over and talk to me?" she questioned giving him a smile as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him over to where she was standing before.

Much to Kira's relief, Derek had already walked away to get to his next class. Though he had a few classes with Athrun and Cagalli, all of his classes were with Lacus since they took all the same classes so that they'd have someone they knew there.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend," Kira said trying to hold back the growl of annoyance at the thought of it. "You two seemed to be having quite a conversation and I didn't want to get in the way," he continued to say while finding it hard to look at her.

"Oh don't be like that Kira. You know that Derek and I aren't a couple," Lacus said even though she wished that she was. "Now we better get to class before we're late," she said dragging him through the door and into the giant lecture hall where hundreds of students sat and waited for the professor to show up.

"Why don't you tell him?" Kira asked even though it killed him. The light blush that spread across Lacus's face at his words made him feel even worse. 'Why don't you tell her?' his mind taunted him in response.

"B-because I'm not sure how he feels," she said as she fidgeted a little from the thought. "I'm happy with how things are for now. Maybe I will be able to in the future though," she said not even trying to hold back the smile at the thought of becoming Derek's girlfriend.

Her words made Kira want to tear Derek apart if only jus to keep that from happening. "He'll never know how you feel if you don't tell him," Kira said wondering just why he was trying to help her express her feelings for the guy.

A smile crossed Lacus's face at his words. "You know, this is why you're my best friend Kira. You always know what to say to help me when I need it. Maybe I will try telling him how I feel. Maybe not today but sometime soon I will tell him. I wouldn't even know what to say though," Lacus responded without noticing just how broken it made Kira look.

"Just say how you feel," Kira responded before an idea came to his mind. "Like take me for example, what would you say in that position to me?" he felt like he had to ask. 'Maybe I can figure out just what she really feels about me,' he thought though he knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"That's just silly Kira. You know how I feel about you. You're my best friend. The one person I feel I can talk to about anything. I feel so much closer to you that almost anyone else I know," she said while speaking the last part softly.

Her words were definitely not the type of words that Kira wanted to hear most. 'I knew I shouldn't have tried. At least she said she feels closer to me than anyone else.' He thought with a small smile as he turned slightly to look at her face.

"What about you Kira?" Lacus felt compelled to ask. She looked at Kira as he gave her a confused look. "Is there anyone you like? You never go on dates or anything. So I've always wondered," she explained and saw a light blush on his face and knew that he did have someone he liked.

"There is one person," Kira said but refused to tell her that it was her. "It would never work out though. It seems she can't possibly see me as anything more than just a friend," he explained and hoped that Lacus might get a hint from that.

"Well then, you should take your own advice and just tell her. She'll never know if you don't tell her," Lacus said using Kira's words against him. 'That's strange, I wonder why he's never mentioned liking anyone before,' Lacus thought before shaking it off.

'Easier said than done. It's easier for you since you're so open with your feelings towards Derek and he's shown some interest as well. It's only one sided for me,' Kira thought bitterly before the teacher came in and the two of them stopped talking in order to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

Looking over the wide grassy area in the middle of the university, Lacus saw Derek just standing there. The two of them had planned to meet up but Lacus was becoming a bit hesitant. Night was settling in the sky and her, Derek, and some of his friends were going to go out and just hang out. 

Kira's words earlier had ingrained into her mind. 'I want to tell him but I'm also afraid to do so,' she thought as she looked him over and blushed a little. 'What would he say if I told him how I felt?' she continued to ask herself while taking a few steps forward before stopping and walking back to the spot that she had just been standing.

'I just can't do this!' Lacus thought before turning to walk away before she suddenly came to a stop again. 'But he'll never understand my feelings if I don't say anything about it,' she thought getting frustrated that she couldn't make up her mind on what to say to him.

She remembered when she first met the guy. 'He was such a gentleman and never seemed to fail to make me laugh. Sure he didn't get along with Kira but I just found myself falling for him,' she thought biting her lip in nervousness.

Deciding to take a chance, Lacus started to move towards and tried not to think too much about her doubts. "I just go up to him and tell him how I feel. I will do it!' she thought as she quickened her pace hoping to get this over with quickly.

Derek turned and saw Lacus approaching him and he smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you were planning to come or not," he said with a laugh as she slowly approached him and he realized something was wrong. "Are you ok Lacus?" eh asked her looking into her nervous blue eyes.

"Um… yeah," Lacus murmured as she rubbed her arm nervously. "Before we leave, there was something I wanted to tell you," she said and found that even if she wanted to that she wouldn't be able to go back now.

"Sure," Derek said a bit confused. The silence that ensued afterwards just confused him even more. "Lacus? What is it you wanted to say?" he pressured since he was in a hurry to get going.

'If I don't tell him now then I don't think that I will ever be able to,' Lacus thought trying to strengthen her resolve. "I…" she said hesitating a little before she took a deep breath. "I like you a lot and want to go out with you!" she finally blurted out.

* * *

Kira had rushed out of his classroom that day. Lacus told him that she planned to go out with Derek and his friends today but he wanted to talk to her about something before she left. He rushed to where Lacus mentioned that she planned to meet Derek. 

Despite the fact that the sun had pretty much already set, the place was still pretty crowded with students getting to and from their classes and Kira had to keep moving in order to avoid running into them.

Turning a corner, he saw that Lacus was already talking to Derek. The first thing Kira noticed was how nervous Lacus look. 'No, please don't let it be that!' Kira thought as his heart clenched in his chest.

He noticed Lacus wasn't talking and that Derek was trying to get her to say what was on her mind. Then Kira heard the words he dreaded hearing most of all, "I like you a lot and want to go out with you!" he heard Lacus scream and his heart shattered in his chest with each word that left her mouth.

Without even bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation, Kira just turned and ran away. Tears streamed down his face and he didn't care about just how many people he had bumped into. 'I was a fool to think that it could be possible for Lacus and me. To think that I was the one that gave her the idea to tell him as well. I'm such an idiot! Now they'll get together and I'll be left with nothing!' he thought with a growl and he headed in no specific direction or destination in mind.

* * *

Derek couldn't believe what he'd just heard out of Lacus's mouth. "You… want to be with me?" he questioned and Lacus nodded her head without looking him in the eye out of clear embarrassment at her declaration. 

"I'm sorry if this is so sudden but I've liked you ever since I met you. Kira told me that I shouldn't keep my feelings to myself and I realized he was right. I just had to tell you how I felt or else it would've plagued me for so long," Lacus explained still refusing to look into his eyes.

There was a silence after that which was nerve wracking to Lacus. Finally, Lacus looked up at him as he just stared at her. She had a bad feeling as soon as she looked into his eyes. 'Please don't let him turn me down,' she mentally begged.

Unfortunately for Lacus, things just weren't going her way. "I'm sorry Lacus but I can't accept your feelings. You're a great girl but I just can't be with you," he said trying to be as gentle as he could. "I'm sure that there's someone else out there for you," he said as he watched her eyes sadden.

"Please don't it's not your fault you don't feel that way," Lacus said looking up at him with a smile that was very clearly forced. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't think I can go out with you and your friends today," she continued and Derek just nodded in understanding as she took a few steps back. "I'll just… see you later," she said before turning and quickly as fast as she could away from there.

Despite how sad she was, Lacus refused to let any tears fall from her eyes. 'It hurt so very much but won't cry!' Lacus thought even though she felt like it was tearing her up inside. 'It's not like it's the end of the world just because I've been turned down!' she continued to think as she ran in the direction of her dorm room. 'I'll just take a nice long shower and forget that any of this even happened!'

By then Lacus began to realize just how cold it was starting to get. "I wish I had brought my coat," she murmured as she started to rub her arms while slowing down until she was at just a walk. By this time she was already in from of her dormitory.

The warmth of the dormitory was really welcomed on Lacus's skin. 'Time for q shower and then I'm going straight to sleep,' she thought as she got into the elevator and headed straight up to her floor.

With a sigh, she got off of the elevator and walked up to her door and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and heard a bit of cursing as soon as she did. "Cagalli? I'm back!" Lacus yelled out figuring that it was Cagalli who she heard.

"Um… wait! Don't come in here quite yet Lacus!" she heard Cagalli's voice yell out but it was already too late as Lacus walked close enough to see her. Her eyes widened dramatically at what she was looking at before her.

There stood Cagalli clad in only a blanket that appeared to be hastily wrapped around her. On her bed laid Athrun looking up at Lacus with worried eyes. He was nude but had a pillow held over his private areas blocking it from Lacus's view.

Cagalli really didn't like the looks of things right now. "L-Lacus? W-what are you doing here? I thought you were going to hang out with Derek and his friends," she asked as she tried to tighten the blanket around her.

"I-I…" Lacus managed to stutter out before she did exactly like she did with Derek. She just turned around and ran out of the room as fast as she could. 'What is going on?!' she screamed in her mind as she rushed as quickly as she could out of the building without even grabbing a coat to protect her from the chill of the night.

'I know I should be happy for them but I just can't!' her mind screamed wondering why it was that everyone around her seemed to be having such great luck with love but she couldn't. 'I'm jealous of them and I hate it!' she continued to scream in her mind as she ran with no direction in her mind.

'If they were together than why did they have to hide it from me? I knew they always liked each other so it shouldn't have mattered either way. But did I really need to find out like this at the worst possible time?' she asked herself before stopping to take a breath.

Looking around her, Lacus found that she had no idea where she was at that moment. 'This is just great!' she thought as her body shook with her repressed sobs. 'What am I going to do now? I can't just go back to the room,' she thought as she just started to walk forwards instead of back the direction that she came.

She just walked and walked without any specific direction. She felt like she wouldn't even care if she got mugged at that moment. 'Nothing has gone right today! It feels like everything is collapsing around me!' she thought once again pushing back her tears but she found it to be harder and harder by the second.

Soon she came across a brightly lit area and finally stared to recognize where she was. 'The night club that Derek wanted to go to is close by. Maybe I can try and salvage things with him at least,' she thought as her feet started to drag her in that direction.

The outside of the night club was crowded with many excited teams. From what Lacus remembered, there was supposed to be some sort of popular band there tonight which was why Derek wanted to go there badly. Lacus wasn't really a fan of their but she would've gladly have gone if it meant being with Derek.

'I just can't face him after what happened!' Lacus thought as she turned away only to run into a solid chest. She jumped backwards and look at the person and saw that it was Kira that she'd run in. "K-Kira!" she said in surprise.

"Lacus," Kira said in relief as he looked her over. 'She looks awful, she must've been through a lot of bad things tonight,' he thought seeing how tired and hurt she looked. She definitely didn't look like she would be up to going to a place like this now. "I'm glad I found you. Athrun and Cagalli were worried about you so they called me to find you," he explained as she looked towards the ground in shame.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that everything has gone so wrong!" she managed to choke out before feeling the weight of a jacket being placed over her shoulder. She recognized it as one of Kira's. 'He must've brought it with him knowing that I didn't have one,' she thought noticing that he was wearing another one as well. "Thank you," she murmured realizing just how cold she was getting.

"Come on, it probably won't be best to remain out here. Let's go back. You definitely don't look up to going in there," Kira placing a hand on her shoulder before directing her back into the direction of the campus. "So what exactly happened that was so bad?" he couldn't help but question having thought things must've gone great with her confession to Derek. 'I must've been wrong,' he thought with a frown.

"I took your advice and decided to tell Derek of my feelings. I was so scared and yet I managed to get the words out. But he said that he didn't feel the same. Yet even though I was prepared it still hurt so much. I really liked him and yet he turned me down," she said as he body once again shook with repressed sobs.

Kira knew that couldn't possibly be all of it. How she was acting was far from the normal Lacus. Her eyes seemed so blank and hurt. Her skin seemed so pale. He could just tell that she must've been through a lot more than that.

"I decided to go back to my room after that instead of going out with him and his friends. But when I got there Cagalli was already there with Athrun. Both of them were naked and I just know that they just had sex. It scared me a lot and I just ran away. I wondered why the people around me have no trouble in romance and yet I do. I was just so jealous and I hated myself for it," she explained while looking towards the ground.

"Gross, I really didn't need to hear about my sister having sex with anyone, especially Athrun of all people!" Kira said making a face hoping to lighten the mood even though he meant every word. Unfortunately it didn't have the effect he was looking for since Lacus didn't even crack a smile.

They hadn't walked very far from their original location before they came to a stop by a rather loud noise from close by. They heard laughing and Kira recognized one of the voice almost immediately.

Kira looked in the direction of the noise and saw two figures. One of them, just as he had guessed from the voice, was Derek. It was pretty clear that he was drunk. The other one he realized was the friend of Lacus's that they saw at the fair. The two of them were in a heavy make out in an alleyway right next to the night club.

"Isn't she supposed to be a friend of yours? Why did you do something like this when you knew her feelings? Why did you continue to go out with me if you know it's going to hurt her eventually?" Derek questioned but that didn't stop him from starting to suck on the neck of the woman.

"Lacus is nothing but a spoiled little girl. She thinks that if she wants it than it's meant to be. She doesn't even think of other people's feelings," the woman responded biting her lips to stop the moans she wanted to release. "I've always loved you though and I just couldn't hide my feelings," she continued.

Kira couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even though he didn't like it, he couldn't blame Derek since him and Lacus were never together in the first place. Yet it pissed Kira off that he would suddenly go and do this almost immediately after Lacus placed her heart and soul into telling him how it was that she felt about him. 'He was with the other girl first though. So why should he change his life just because of Lacus's confession,' Kira thought with a scowl.

Kira scowled even more at the woman whose name escaped him. The woman was supposed to be Lacus's friend but she betrayed her and took the man that Lacus wanted to be with. 'What kind of friend would do that to another?' Kira questioned as he took a look at Lacus.

Kira could see the tears in her eyes just threatening to be released at any moment. "Come on Lacus. You don't need to hear anymore of this," he said wrapping his arm around her before leading her towards the car he borrowed from Athrun again. He really wished he had his own car for emergencies like these but he simply didn't have the money for it.

They hadn't even reached the car before the tears started to flow down Lacus's face. "It'll be ok Lacus. Athrun's going to be gone for the night probably. So you can stay at my place. I'm pretty sure Athrun won't mind if you used his room considering the circumstances and I'm sure you don't want to go back to your own room right now," he said and Lacus just nodded her head as the tears flowed so freely down her face.

'This is like adding insult to injury with what she just saw and heard. I want so bad to beat the crap out of both of them but Lacus needs help more right now. She's so torn up. I've never seen her like this in all the time I've known her,' he thought opening the door to the car for Lacus. She got in and he closed the door behind her.

The entire drive back just filled Kira's heart with pain. The normally strong willed Lacus was reduced to tears. She almost never cried and yet here she was doing it so freely. 'She didn't deserve to have any of this happen,' Kira thought as he took one hand off the wheel before reaching over and grabbing her hand tightly in his. He was glad when he felt her squeeze it back very slightly.

The two of them reached the dormitories not long after that and they went up to Kira's room. As Kira thought, Athrun wasn't there. 'Might as well call them and tell them that I found her. Might as well give Athrun a piece of my mind with what he's doing to my sister!' Kira thought closing the door behind him. "I'm gonna call Athrun and Cagalli and tell them I found you. Go ahead and get comfortable," he said before grabbing the phone and walking to a more private area of the suite he had somehow managed to get with Athrun.

Lacus looked around the spacious apartment as she wiped away any tears that were still in her eyes. Using his father's influences, Athrun got a two bedroom suite in the school's dormitories. Since Kira was his best friend, Athrun brought him in as his roommate.

Lacus immediately just walked into the room and went to the bed and laid down on it. She couldn't fall asleep though. She just laid there staring at the wall in front of her as a few tears fell down her face once again.

Kira came walking back a few minutes later and set the phone down. He looked around but saw that Lacus was nowhere to be found. "Lacus?" he asked as he walked towards Athrun's room. He was shocked to find it empty so he walked to his room. It was there that he found Lacus on his bed crying her eyes out. "Hey, I said you could use Athrun's room," Kira said with a laugh as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's more comfortable here," Lacus said trying to put on a smile as she sat up on the bed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I must look like a real fool crying my eyes out like this," she said while wiping away a few more tears.

"No, you've been through so much that I think you deserve to cry," Kira responded while giving her a smile. "If you're comfortable here then go ahead. I'll just use Athrun's room for the night," he said standing up preparing to leave the room but he felt a pull on his hand.

"Please just stay here till I fall asleep. Please?" she requested while holding tightly onto his arm. "I just don't want to be alone right now," she explained and Kira nodded and she gave him a weak smile in response. "I was out there wondering around for so long," Lacus said when she looked at the clock and saw that it was already nearly ten at night. 'Just three hours ago I had been telling Derek how I felt about him and now look where I am,' she thought while taking in a deep breath to calm herself.

Kira took a seat on the bed and Lacus leaned into him like she did on the farris wheel just a few nights prior. "Thank you for being here with me Kira," Lacus said with a sigh as she closed her eyes slightly and enjoyed the warmth of her skin.

"You don't need to thank me. I'll always be here for you no matter what," Kira said wrapping his arms around her before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You're my best friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Kira said feeling a pain in his heart at his own words.

"It seems like everyone around us is with someone and happy. What person could love me though?" Lacus said bitterly as a few more tears fell. "I tell the one person I like my feelings and he goes off with one of my friends instead. Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy," she said fighting back anymore tears from falling.

"Don't say stuff like that Lacus!" Kira yelled not liking how she was talking about herself. "I'm sure that's there's someone out there who loves you!" he yelled as he moved in front of her to look her in the eyes. 'Yeah, me,' he thought afterwards. "You deserve to be happy more than anyone," Kira said a bit more softly while placing a hand on her face using his thumb to brush away a few tears.

"Well obviously others don't think the same. I tell him I like him and he goes off and starts sucking on the face of a friend of mine who has no qualms about trying to hurt me!" Lacus said in aggravation.

"No! It just means that he isn't the right one for you!" Kira yelled back forcing her to look up at him when her face once again tried to look away. "There are people out there who'd be willing to give everything they had to be with you," he said softer since he knew he was once again talking about himself. 'I know she was hurt, but does she need to think so negatively about herself?' he questioned himself as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you have any proof Kira? I just lost the one I liked most to someone that was supposed to be a friend. So do you have any proof that I'm not meant to be lonely?" she asked before she was silenced by the one thing that she didn't expect, a kiss.

Kira remained that way for several seconds before he pulled away slowly. Lacus was completely stunned at what he just did. 'H-he k-kissed me? B-but that was my first kiss,' she thought but didn't fight back against the hold he had on her.

It was a sad truth in Lacus's opinion. She was nineteen years old and had never kissed a man before. It wasn't that she didn't have people who wanted to; it's just that she never wanted to kiss any of them. She never dated in high school and for the first part of college she'd been hoping it would be with Derek. This was never how she expected it to happen though, not with her best friend of all people. 'But why did it feel so good?' she silently questioned to herself.

Kira himself couldn't believe what he just did. 'I just didn't want her to talk about herself like that and also show her that she's wrong. There were so many other things I could've done though. Why did I kiss her?' he questioned himself though he knew the answer. He just wanted to show her that he loved her. 'This could ruin everything between us though,' Kira thought with dread.

Several moments passed and the tension grew thick between them. 'I guess it's too late for regrets. Maybe I should consider this an opportunity. I mean, what else do I have to lose?' Kira thought as he placed his hands on her shoulders before leaning in again to claim her lips once more as his own.

Despite being a bit resistant at first, Lacus soon felt her body completely giving into the kiss. 'Why am I doing this?' Lacus asked herself as her eyes closed and she savored the feel of his warm lips upon her own.

To Lacus her mind felt so empty, her heart felt so tired, and her body felt so weak. She knew she should stop this but she just couldn't. 'Or is it that I won't,' Lacus thought as she felt her back hit the mattress beneath her.

Like Lacus, Kira found himself unable to stop. Even after they fell back on the mattress, his arms remained wrapped around her body and his lips refused to leave hers. 'How long have I dreamed about this happening? How long have a dreamed of kissing her and holding her? I feel so happy that it's come true and she's even kissing me back,' Kira thought with a smile behind his kiss.

Lacus whimpered a bit when she felt his lips suddenly leave her. She knew that this was her chance to pull away and just leave before anything else happened. Instead of doing that though, she just leaned up and captured his lips once more and that was when she knew there was no chance of stopping what was about to happen.

Kira was shocked when she kissed him. 'This definitely feels right,' he thought and completely lost himself in that one moment. His lips left hers for a second but they traveled down and started to lay kisses upon the silky smooth skin of her neck.

Her mind was completely lost in that one moment. She no longer thought or hesitated, instead she only acted on her desires. Her desire was, even if only for this one night, that she could feel what it was like to be loved. She had all these people after her claiming to love her for her father's money or her looks but she wanted someone to love her for who she was and not what she had and it was Kira was making her feel that way right then.

* * *

Morning light streamed through the window and onto the two forms that lied on the bed. The only thing was that one of those two forms was still awake. Lacus just laid there looking at nothing as her thoughts really started to catch up with her. 

'How many times did we do it exactly?' she asked herself since she basically lost track of it after the initial two times. 'How many times did I break my vow to wait for marriage? How many times did I use Kira to make myself feel better?' she mentally asked herself as her body shook.

Pushing herself up, Lacus flinched a bit with how sore her body felt. "I shouldn't have done this," she murmured before she threw the blankets off her nude form and stood up. She then went about collecting her clothes which were scattered all over the floor.

After she was dressed, Lacus started to leave but then stopped and looked back at the person who was happily sleeping. She didn't know what it was but her feet pulled her in that direction until she was standing next to the side of the bed that Kira was sleeping on.

'He looks so peaceful, like there isn't a problem in the world,' she thought as a hand reached out and brushed his cheek gently. 'This is best, he can still be with the woman he wants if I just leave now and neither of us will have to think about this night again,' she thought before turning and heading out the door. 'Being with me last night will be a burden for him because of how he feels for someone else,' she thought but it seemed a bit troubling to her that she was doing this.

Just after she left the room, Kira's body twisted and he turned over and grabbed the pillow Lacus had been using in his arms. Her scent was still on it and it had a calming effect on Kira as he smiled and held it closely to his chest. "Lacus… I love you," he groaned in his sleep while holding the pillow tightly to his chest.

* * *

The sound of her bedroom door opening caught Cagalli's attention and she turned and she turned her head away from the textbook she was reading. She saw Lacus come walking through the door. "Hey Lacus," Cagalli said catching Lacus's attention. "Sorry about last night. We didn't mean to scare you like that," she said looking away from Lacus with a slight blush on her face because of what it was that Lacus had caught them doing. 

Lacus looked at Cagalli and gave a weak smile. 'I had almost completely forgotten about that because of all of the problem's I'm having now,' she thought before groaning at the memory that came back to her. "It's alright Cagalli," she said in a choked voice as she walked towards her bed.

It was then that Cagalli noticed the way Lacus looked. "Hey, are you ok Lacus? You don't look too good," Cagalli said taking a good look at Lacus's face which was a bit paler than it usually was and she also seemed troubled about something.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired," Lacus said rubbing her eyes before crawling into the bed. "Listen, if anyone calls or comes to the door for me; just tell them that I'm not here. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now," Lacus closing her eyes without even waiting for Cagalli's response.

Cagalli nodded her head in confusion as she watched Lacus just lie there and sleep. 'Something is definitely wrong. I wonder what it is though. What happened after she saw Athrun and me together?' she asked herself before hesitantly going back to her book since she knew that she wouldn't be getting anymore words out of Lacus since she was already fast asleep. 'What could've possibly tired her out so much that she falls asleep that quickly?'

* * *

The days after that fateful day had been torture on Kira. When he woke up, he thought it had all just been one wonderful dream before he realized he was naked. He then panicked as he looked around the room for her but he didn't see even the slightest trace of her. 

'I know it wasn't a dream. Why'd she have to run away though?' Kira thought with a growl as images of their night together flashed through his head. 'I just hope that she doesn't think it was nothing but a mistake,' he thought as his eyes saddened at the thought since he thought there might be hope after that night.

Looking towards the spot next to him, Kira frowned. The spot was where Lacus normally sat but she hadn't been coming to class the last few days and that made Kira worry that something might've happened to her.

'I wish I can find her so that we can at least talk,' Kira thought without even listening to the professor speak. He just found that he couldn't concentrate on anything with how things were in his life.

Class just seemed to take forever. 'I have to find her and talk to her today. I only have until tomorrow for my reply and I need to find out exactly where I stand with Lacus,' Kira thought dreading what was going to happen. 'With finals coming up, I won't have any time to talk to her after that,' he thought with a sigh.

'If I accept, I'll probably only be here for another week before I have to leave. But then I'll have to leave everyone behind. That will mean that I can't ever be with Lacus,' he thought as a frown crossed his face at the thought of leaving such a person behind especially if there really was a possibility for them. 'I have to know how she feels about me, especially after that night,' he thought before quickly getting up and leaving when the teacher finally ended the class.

Instead of heading back to his room, Kira decided to head towards Lacus's room. 'I will talk to her no matter what! Even if I have to sit and wait for hours I will talk to her! Nothing will stop me!' he thought with determination as he walked the rest of the way.

Several minutes later he was inside the building and heading in the direction of the room. It was a few more minutes before he was finally standing in front of the door and he reached up and knocked on it without the least bit of hesitation.

The sound of feet could be heard from the inside coming towards the door. Kira really wished that it was Lacus that was coming. However his wish wasn't granted since it was Cagalli who opened the door instead. "Where's Lacus?" Kira asked bluntly since he didn't feel like wasting time.

"Nice to see you too," Cagalli murmured as her eyes narrowed at him. "As for Lacus, she isn't here. Same as the last fifty times you asked," she asked growing annoyed at both Kira and Lacus for putting her in the middle of an apparent argument. 'Worst of all, I have no clue what is going on!' Cagalli thought with a groan of annoyance.

"Lacus! Are you in there?!" Kira yelled since he no longer believed what Cagalli was saying. 'Cagalli keeps telling me that Lacus isn't there but never tells me where she is! Lacus obviously put her up to it. I know that Lacus has to be in there hiding from me right now!' Kira thought strengthening his resolve.

"Kira! I told you that she isn't in there!" Cagalli lied since she knew Lacus really was. 'Why are you making me do this Lacus?' she asked herself. "It doesn't matter how much you ask but she isn't there! She's been really busy with class work and hasn't talked to anyone!" she continued to say blocking Kira from trying to force his way into the room.

"And I know you're lying! She hasn't come to class, she hasn't been in the library or anyplace like that, and don't say she's been with her father either because I've already called. This is the last place she can be and I want to talk to her!" Kira yelled because he'd been searching for her everywhere the last few days.

"That doesn't mean anything; it just means that she wasn't in the places you looked. So quit bothering me about it because I don't know where she is!" Cagalli growled out growing frustrated at her brother's determination to talk to Lacus. Then suddenly Kira walked to the wall facing the door and just took a seat. "What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"If what you say is true then she'll be back eventually. I will just wait here until she comes back. Either way I will talk to her even if she's avoiding me," Kira said stubbornly before crossing his arms over his chest with a clear look that he wasn't going to listen to anyone but Lacus from now on.

Cagalli really looked like she wanted to tell him to just go away but a part of her knew that her words no longer meant anything until Lacus finally spoke to him. So instead she just closed the door and walked into the room. "How long are you planning to avoid him?" she asked quietly to the figure with pink hair lying on her bed. Unfortunately she got no reply and grew even more frustrated before she just stormed over to her desk and went back to doing what she had been doing before Kira interrupted her.

Though Lacus didn't reply, she had heard everything. 'Why are you doing this Kira? Why do you try so hard when you like another? Why do I worry if I feel the same?' she asked herself while listening to Cagalli grumble incoherent stuff to herself.

When a good three or four hours had passed and Kira showed no signs of moving, Cagalli deciding to do something. "Just what the hell is going on Lacus?!" she yelled in a hushed voice. When she didn't receive a reply again, she decided to take drastic measures. "Fine then, if you don't tell me then I'll just let him in and you can deal with him," she thought before Lacus suddenly jumped up to stop her.

"Don't!" Lacus pleaded since she just didn't want to have to deal with the consequences of what would happen to hers and Kira's friendship after their night together. "Please don't," she pleaded once again looking up into Cagalli's amber orbs desperately.

"I won't if you tell me what is going on. You keep making me do this for you and I have no clue why," Cagalli said looking towards the door who immediately turned her gaze away. Cagalli was then taken back when she swore that she saw tears in the young woman's eyes. "Lacus?" she asked worriedly.

"Everything's gone wrong Cagalli," Lacus started before pausing. "I just can't face him," she continued before looking at Cagalli who just gave her a no duh look. "I got turned down by Derek, catch you and Athrun in such an intimate way, and then I saw Derek making out woman I thought was a friend of mine. It was clear that they'd been going out for a while. She even knew how I felt and went behind my back!" Lacus said feeling herself growing angry.

"We know all about that. Kira told us about it after he found you. That doesn't explain why you're so desperately trying to avoid him though. I thought you would've been more grateful that he was there when you needed someone," Cagalli said watching as the girl was obviously struggling with herself to tell the truth.

"I am grateful for his help but that wasn't the problem. The problem is that I was a mess and I just couldn't think straight after that and then I did something I shouldn't have to Kira," she mumbled the last part but Cagalli just barely heard it. "Just I could feel comforted I did something to him that I shouldn't have. Just so I could feel what love was like even if it was fake," she finished but found that she just couldn't say the words about what happened.

Cagalli was confused for a few seconds before it suddenly dawned on her exactly what it was that Lacus was talking about. Her eyes widened as she looked at the pale girl. "You slept with him?" she silently questioned in disbelief and watched as Lacus slowly nodded her head.

It was quiet after that as neither of them knew what to say. 'It all makes sense now,' Cagalli thought finally understanding Lacus's fear, didn't mean she had to like it though. "Forgive me," was all she said bring her hand back before slapping Lacus hard in the cheek. Sure she didn't always get along with Kira but he was her brother and she knew he didn't deserve ignored like this after something like that.

Lacus sat there stunned as her hand came up rubbing her sore cheek. Then before she could even get a word out, Cagalli grabbed a hold of her wrist and started to drag her towards the door. "Cagalli! What are you doing? I thought you said you wouldn't!" Lacus said in a clear panic.

"I said I wouldn't let him in. I think he deserves an explanation though so I'm throwing you out until you talk with him! Don't even try to come back until then because I won't let you in!" Cagalli said before opening the door and throwing Lacus out with more strength than she meant to use.

When Kira heard the door to the room opening he stood up but was caught by surprise when he saw pink suddenly come flying out at him. He caught Lacus but they both fell over and onto the ground from the force of the collision. When he looked up to question Cagalli, she just grinned and held her arm up in a way that made it look like she just bowled a strike. Then she closed the door and he heard the distinct sound of it being locked.

Lacus was scared. She knew exactly who's arms she was lying in. "Sorry!" she said quickly before standing up and running to the door. She tried desperately to open the door but panicked when she found that it was locked.

Kira slowly stood up and watched her for a few seconds. His heart clenched in his chest as he watched how desperately she was trying to get away from him. He pushed that aside and walked up behind her. He then brought a hand up and placed it on her shoulder. He felt her tense up under his touch. "Lacus? We really need to talk," he said to gain her attention away from her struggling with the door.

As much as she hated it, Lacus knew that Kira was right. Yet at the same time she found it very hard to bring herself to do such a thing. She had a very bad feeling about what would come out of talking to him after that night.

"Why don't we go outside and talk? Away from everyone else," Kira suggested and watched as she slowly nodded her head. He then reached out and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her away from the door to head outside.

The entire walk outside was done in silence. Not a single word had been said between when they had left the room and when they had finally reached a place where they could talk this out.

Kira looked towards Lacus but frowned when he saw that she wouldn't even look him in the eye. "Lacus, as much as you think running away will help, we really need to talk about this," Kira said after a few more moments of silence between the two of them passed.

Lacus bit her lip nervously since she knew what she was about to say would only cause problems but it was the only thing she could think of doing. "T-there's nothing to talk about Kira. It was all just a mistake," she said even though her heart hurt just saying those few words.

Kira's eyes widened at her words. While he knew that it was very possible for her to say it, the fact that she actually did still hurt badly. "You can't mean that Lacus! How can stuff like that just be a mistake?" he questioned feeling his heart crumbling in his chest.

"Kira… you need to keep in mind that I had a very bad day and I just wasn't thinking clearly. I was supposed to save myself for marriage but I didn't. It's not your fault though, it's mine. I was a fool, I used you because I was hurting and that was something I shouldn't have done. I'm very sorry for that too but either way it shouldn't have happened," Lacus said looking towards the ground because she just couldn't look Kira directly in the eye.

"No!" Kira yelled which startled Lacus. "You may not think so but it meant something to me Lacus. You aren't the only one that lost something. It was my first time too and it meant something to me! More than you seem to think!" he yelled growing frustrated with how Lacus was trying to pass it all off as if it didn't mean a thing.

"Why can't you just see the truth Kira?!" Lacus yelled back finally looking him in the eyes. She saw all the hurt, pain, and confusion he was going through and it hurt her. "We like other people Kira! I'm not the type of woman who'd say she likes one person and goes around sleeping with another! What about the woman you like?! What do you think she'd think of that?!" Lacus screamed trying her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Her words just made Kira snap. Before he could stop himself, he said the words that he thought he'd never say to her. "Obviously it's you that can't see the truth Lacus!" he yelled startling her because of his intensity. "It's you! I love you!" he said before stopping when he finally realized what he just said.

Lacus's eyes widened and her body shook with his confession. "No… you can't mean that," she murmured softly before turning and running away as fast as she could. She hated how all she could do was run away the last few days but this was all just too much for her. It was the only thing she could think of doing.

Kira just stood there and watched her run from his confession. Never in his life had he ever felt so hurt and lonely. Tears ran down his face at the realization that she never felt anything for him and never will even after all that happened. "Fine then. If that's how you feel then I'll leave and you'll never have to think about this ever again. Just like you want to," Kira murmured before heading back to give the answer they had all been waiting for.

* * *

Several more days passed after that without one word being spoken between Kira and Lacus. Finals were finished and Kira had been packing up to move to his new university. For everyone else though, it had been a rather sad few days. 

'I leave tomorrow,' was all that was on Kira's mind as he packed up all of his things. Right then he was packing up the clothes he didn't plan to use during the next two days into a suitcase which was already half filled.

'I was so hopeful after that night that she might actually want me. I'm nothing but a fool, one who let his emotions get the best of him,' Kira thought bitterly before he stopped what he was doing. In front of him was a small box that was neatly wrapped in wrapping paper.

Kira just stared at the item before him with emotionless eyes. It was a present that Kira had originally planned to give to Lacus for Christmas. There was a card attached to the box which read, 'with all my love.'

'It seemed like such a great idea when I bought it. Even though I didn't know how she felt I planned to give it to her and confess my feelings. I guess my feelings never mattered to her though!' he thought trying to control his tears. 'This is nothing but a piece of junk now!' Kira thought as he grabbed the gift and threw it in any direction. He didn't care what happened to it. As far as he was concerned, it could be broken and he wouldn't care.

'I guess all I can do now is leave. I have no reason to stay and have my heart broken more than it already is. Maybe I'll even be able to get on with my life,' he thought before he went back to packing his clothes.

* * *

Though the event had been a complete disaster, Cagalli couldn't help but notice that Lacus was finally moving around again. Yet at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to talk to the pink haired woman for what she'd done to Kira. This had made the atmosphere of the room a bit unbearable for the past few days. 

Lacus looked over towards Cagalli and watched as she got dressed and ready to leave. "So Kira's really leaving today?" she questioned and Cagalli just nodded her head in response. Lacus didn't expect much more than that because it had become normal the last few days.

"I guess you're not planning to go then," Cagalli finally replied which was pretty much more than she had talked to Lacus since Lacus broke her brother's heart. She saw Lacus shake her head no and frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve to," Lacus replied with regret very clearly shown in her eyes. She couldn't help it. She knew how Kira must've felt right when she did what she did. 'No, he must be feeling worse. At least Derek turned me down himself. I took the cowards way out and ran away,' Lacus thought with a sigh as she sat down in a chair and looked out their window.

"I think that's more for Kira to decide," Cagalli replied not even looking at Lacus. "But that's only if you start being a bit more honest with your feelings. You don't seem to realize just how hard it was for Kira to admit his feelings for you. He's loved you for such a long but you never even gave him a chance. You instead took a cowards way out by running away. It might not have been so bad if you had gently turned him down but to run away from him must've hurt him more than anything," Cagalli explained before she grabbed her keys and started to head towards the door to go see Kira off. "It's up to you what you decide to do but stop hurting Kira," Cagalli muttered before she walked out the door without even bothering to look at Lacus.

Lacus didn't move after that. She just stared out the window at the figures below. She'd seen Kira and Athrun walk by there several times while taking his things out to Athrun's car.

"Why did I do that to you Kira?" Lacus quietly questioned to herself. "How could I not have noticed? Kira was always there for me when I had problems. He always listened to me go on and on about Derek and yet he never said a word, instead he urged me along to make me happy. In the end I only repay him for all of that with heartbreak," she said before noticing that Kira had come out again only this time he wasn't carrying anything meaning that he was probably finished.

'Even if he never said anything doesn't mean that I shouldn't have known. He's always shown me much more care and love in the past than he showed anyone, even his own family. I should've seen that but I was too blind and stubborn to… no, it was that I didn't want to or rather I was too scared to,' she thought as her heart clenched tightly in her chest at the thought of never seeing Kira again.

'I just… never wanted to fall in love with you. If I did and we became a couple then there was a chance I could lose your friendship if things didn't work out. Look where that has gotten me though,' she thought while wiping at her watery eyes.

Her hand came up and was placed over her heart which continued to hurt. 'Why does it hurt so much though? When Derek turned me down it didn't hurt nearly as much as this. The thought of losing Kira tears my heart apart,' she thought as she stood

A thought then came to Lacus that made her realize something. 'Even though I'm still not sure how I feel. I don't want to lose him. I want to at least be with Kira. I'm willing to do anything for that. I realize he probably won't have me but I feel I at least need to try. I want to make it up to him. I want to love him. I just need time though. I just hope he can give me that,' she thought as she went about getting ready.

She turned to look at the clock only to cringe in fear at how much time had unknowingly passed. 'Oh no! I've only got forty minutes before his plane leaves. Not to mention it takes at least thirty minutes to get there and even more to navigate it!' Lacus thought in a panic as she rushed to get ready before rushing out of the room. She was lucky to find a cab quickly which drove her as fast as it could to the airport.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli each gave Kira a hug when the plane started to board passengers. "Take care Kira and don't forget to call us," Cagalli said giving him a smile but inside she was frowning that Lacus didn't even try to come. 

"I won't," Kira said with a smile even though he felt like shit inside. 'Looks like she really doesn't care that I'm leaving. I never thought she could act like this,' Kira thought trying his best to keep the smile on his face.

Kira then heard them announcing boarding for his section. He headed towards the counter and checked in. He then took a look back before he turned and started to head to the gate. 'She really didn't come,' he thought not sure is he should be relieved or sad about this fact.

Athrun and Cagalli saw him disappear into the gate and turned around. Their eyes widened when right at that moment the saw a pink rushing towards them. 'So she really did come, it's too late though,' Athrun thought with a frown as she came to a stop in front of the two of them.

"W-where is he?" Lacus questioned looking around frantically for Kira. The looks on Athrun and Cagalli's faces were enough. She couldn't believe it, she was too late. He'd already left. 'Now I'll never get to tell him anything,' Lacus thought suddenly looking very weak. She felt like she was about to collapse.

Cagalli wasn't sure whether she should feel glad about this or sad for Lacus. By the looks of it Lacus really wanted to be able to see Kira. "If you wanted to see him then you should've come earlier," Cagalli said a little more coldly than she meant to.

Before she could say anything else, Athrun tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on. We should get going and leave her alone," he said in a way that made Cagalli look at him a bit confused before she realized and nodded before the two of them walked off.

Lacus watched them in confusion before looking up and seeing that Kira was standing there staring at her with wide eyes. "K-Kira," Lacus muttered as her feet started to move in his direction. She could help herself as she threw herself in his arms giving him a tight hug.

Kira was surprised when she hugged him. He felt so warm and comfortable in her embrace. Then his eyes suddenly steeled as he pushed her away. "What are you doing here Lacus? You've made it clear that you don't care so why rub it in?" he asked bitterly refusing to look into the beautiful blue orbs of hers.

"I'm sorry Kira. I never meant for things to turn out like that," Lacus said a little too silently for her liking. She couldn't help it though. The Kira before her made her feel timid for some reason. "I was scared. So much had happened and I was confused. But I realized something when I knew I was going to lose. I want to…" she said but was cut off by Kira.

"Save it," Kira said harshly. "I don't feel like hearing it Lacus. You've done enough and I'm tired of your indecisiveness," he continued before turning his back to her. "Whatever you have to say means nothing to me," he said picking up the bag that he'd accidentally forgotten and had to come back to get.

"Please don't be like that Kira! I know I made a mistake that day but I'm trying to make up for it! I realized that I want to be with you though. That I'm willing to give it a chance Kira!" Lacus said which made him stop in his tracks.

"I don't need your pity," he said sharply before turning his head a little. "I'm not going to put myself through all that again Lacus. The first sign that he's free and you'll be all over him and I don't want that!" he continued before taking a deep breath. "Tell me Lacus. Are you saying this because you actually want to be with me, or is it that you can't be with him and I'm just the next best thing like always?!" he asked raising his voice a bit while narrowing his eyes at her.

Lacus was taken aback by his question. 'He must've felt like this every time that I talked to him about Derek. That's not what I feel though. He's special to me, more than anyone else. How do I make him realize that though?' she asked herself hesitating since she didn't know how to prove her answer to him.

Unfortunately for Lacus, Kira took her hesitation the wrong way. "You can't even be honestly and answer me like always! Looks like I got my answer!" he said harshly before turning completely away from her while heading back towards the gate where they were waiting for him. "I don't need your pity, I don't need your indecision, and I don't need you! Just leave me alone Lacus and let me get on with my life like I planned!" he said not even giving her a chance to speak before he ran back into the gate where he knew she couldn't follow him.

"Kira! Wait!" Lacus yelled after him but he was already in there and wouldn't be turning back. Then the doors closed since he was the last one on and he was gone from her life. "I… I…" she stuttered as her body shook.

Her knees gave out from underneath her and she fell to the ground where she started to cry freely. She didn't care that there were other people around even though she always kept up a strong front in public. She didn't care that they were staring at her. Kira was gone and left with all those harsh words. All that mattered to her right then was that he was gone and she never got the chance to tell him how she truly felt.

* * *

That was the longest chapter I've ever written if i include the lemon. You know where to find it on mediaminer. Please be sure to review it here though. 


	3. troubled

Disbelief completely surrounded Lacus. Even after Kira's plane had taken off she just stayed where she was. Her body felt so numb and cold. 'He's gone!' was the only thing that she kept screaming in her mind.

The sound of footsteps approaching her reached her ears but she didn't even make a move even though she knew exactly who was there. 'Why? Why couldn't I have just been more honest with myself earlier?' she asked herself as the tears once again took over.

As they approached Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli couldn't help but notice the tears that were running down her face. It was like a vice was squeezing their hearts in that one moment. Neither of them had ever seen Lacus actually cry. She'd always kept that part of her a secret from everyone but Kira. Yet now she was crying as if there was no tomorrow and it hurt them to see it.

'I never thought things would turn out like this between the two of them,' Athrun thought to himself as he kneeled next to Lacus and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up but she didn't pull away.

"Lacus," Cagalli said in a voice barely above a whisper. This caused Lacus to turn and look at Cagalli and her heart clenched painfully again at the pained look on Lacus's face. Then before she could act, Lacus grabbed a hold of her and started to cry into her shirt. Cagalli didn't know what to do because she'd never actually seen Lacus in such a state. So all she did was just wrap Lacus in a hug to try and console her.

"Come on Lacus. Why don't we leave and get out of everyone's way," Athrun carefully suggested. He saw Lacus nod and gave her a sad smile as he helped her off the ground and led her towards the car.

By the time that they got to the car Lacus's tears had stopped. Yet despite this she didn't say even a word during the entire walk there. She just kept her head down and her tear stained eyes facing towards the ground as they walked towards the car.

Cagalli sighed as she sat down in the passenger seat. "I really don't know what to do Athrun. I've never seen her like this," she said quietly when Athrun sat down behind the wheel. She looked back at Lacus as she just stared out the window at an airplane that was taking off with blank eyes.

"I have no idea what to do either. I've known her a lot longer than either you or Kira but she's never even shown me this side of her. Yet even in all that time she never showed me this side of her. She only showed it to Kira and he was the only one who could deal with it. We can't rely on him now though since it appears that he wants nothing to do with her anymore," Athrun explained and saw as Lacus flinched at the mention of Kira's name.

'I was always so sure that the two of them were meant to be ever since they first met. Kira pretty much fell in love with her at first sight and Lacus always put more faith in him than anyone else. Why did it have to end like this though?' she asked herself as she remembered the first time that the two of them first met. 'It was the first day I met Athrun and it was the first day he met Lacus.'

Flashback

It was finally here, the first day of high school. Cagalli and Kira went walking through the front door. Cagalli didn't look too happy about having to come back to school after the summer ended but Kira looked rather enthusiastic about all of it. 'Of course he would, he does good in a school. He barely even has to try to succeed,' Cagalli thought rolling her eyes as they headed towards their assigned lockers.

Turning towards her brother, she saw that he appeared to be looking for something. "What's up? If you keep turning your head that quickly it will end up falling right off," Cagalli teased with a grin.

"Oh I was just looking for my friend Athrun. He said that he was going to be going here as well and I was just wondering if he had gotten here yet or not," Kira replied as he continued to look around.

Cagalli had heard of Athrun before then but she had never actually met him. Kira had met him a several years ago and the two of them had became really good friends. She heard that he lived nearby but went to a different school than the one her and Kira and gone to before then.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled out all of a sudden which caused Cagalli to break out of her thought and making her jump a bit. She then turned to see who Kira was yelling to and felt her face heat up when she saw a handsome dark blue haired man walking towards the two of them.

"Hey there Kira, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up," Athrun said as he slapped hands with Kira. He then turned towards Cagalli and gave her a smile. "You must be Cagalli. Kira's told me a lot about you," he continued holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you," Cagalli said slowly as she took his hand. The thing was that he didn't shake it; instead he brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it like a gentleman used to do. This caused Cagalli to heat up a bit and Kira to grow a bit annoyed.

"Excuse me, but don't you have a fiancée?" Kira asked in annoyance seeing his best friend flirting with his sister. He found it rather disturbing. "Arranged or not she's still the one that you're supposed to marry," Kira said narrowing his eyes at Athrun as the other man dropped Cagalli's hand.

"Protective I see," Athrun said with amusement giving Kira an amused look. "First off problems arose and the idea ended up being dropped. I never intended to marry her though. I've always saw her as a sister and it would've been too weird to marry her," Athrun said to get rid of the accusing look Kira was sending him. "Second I was only greeting your sister the way a true gentleman should greet a lady," he said with a confident look.

The look on Kira's face said that he didn't completely buy Athrun's answer from what Cagalli could tell. Yet at the same time he ended up dropping the subject. "Didn't you say that she was going to be coming here as well?" Kira asked which Athrun nodded to in response.

"Yeah, I was actually just talking to her before you got here. Do you the two of you want to meet her?" he asked and the two of them nodded their head. "Hey Lacus! Come here!" Athrun yelled from the direction that he'd just come walking from.

Kira and Cagalli look in that direction. There was a crowd of men standing around there and it appeared that they were trying to flirt with someone neither of them could see. The person in the middle of it came squeezing out and gave a relieved look that she was free of all those guys.

"Oh boy, she hates it when people do that yet she can never seem to tell them to stop," Athrun murmured before turning towards Kira and Cagalli. Both were staring at Lacus intently as she walked towards them.

When he looked at Kira he couldn't help but notice the small blush that crossed his face at the mere sight of the pink haired woman walking towards them. "I'm sure the two of you will get along great with her," Athrun said looking between the two of them back and forth.

Cagalli looked at the approaching and couldn't help but think how perfect she looked at first sight. 'She carries herself so smoothly. That smile on her face seems so calm as if she didn't have a single bad thought in the world. She has such a pure and innocent look around her almost as if she's something that shouldn't be touched,' she thought before turning to look at Kira. She saw the exact same look that Athrun saw and couldn't help but smirk.

Lacus calmly walked over and came to a stop next to Athrun. "Why hello there. You must be the friend that Athrun was talking about," Lacus said looking towards Kira which just made him blush even more but she didn't take much notice in it.

"Yes, he is," Athrun said with a smile. "This is Kira Yamato. He's been a best friend for years. Pity the two of you haven't been able to meet before now. The two of you are a lot alike so I'm sure you will get along great. The woman next to him is his twin sister Cagalli," he said before turning his attention to Kira and Cagalli. "This is Lacus Clyne," he said once again taking notice of Kira's reaction again.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. I hope that we'll be able to be good friends," Lacus said politely while shaking Cagalli's hand. She then turned to Kira and did the exact same thing.

Something came over Kira in that moment and he did the exact same thing that Athrun did earlier that day. Instead of just shaking her hand he brought it up and laid a small kiss on the back of it. He saw the smug look Athrun was giving him because of what he said earlier but ended up not saying anything.

Lacus just smiled not even looking the least bit flustered, almost as if she was expecting it or was at least used to such an action. "I've heard much about you from Athrun. You're just as he said you'd be. So I know we'll get along great," she said giving him a smile that everyone else noticed he became very flustered with.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile at Kira. 'Seems like love at first sight for him. I can't tell what she thinks though,' Cagalli thought with a smile of her own as the four of them walked towards their homeroom when the bell rang. It was surprising to all of them that it was the same one so she knew she had plenty of time to get to know Athrun and Lacus.

End Flashback

After that the four of them became the best of friends. Kira and Lacus seemed to grow close to each other very quickly. The two of them seemed almost inseparable which is why Cagalli always saw it as a big shame that the two of them never became a couple. 'I know that they would've been very happy if they did,' she thought with a sigh as she watched the scenery passing by.

She turned to look at Lacus as saw her looking exactly the same as the last time she looked. The woman seemed almost like a statue rather than anything else. "Lacus?" Cagalli asked and the only response was a slight shifting of Lacus's eyes to show that she'd heard Cagalli. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you run away?" she felt like she had to ask despite the situation.

"I really don't think now is the time to be asking her questions Cagalli," Athrun said because he didn't want to situation to become any worse than it already had. Much to his surprise though, a weak voice from the back started to speak.

"Because I didn't want to lose the friendship I had with him," a sad and hurt voice said in response to Cagalli's question. "Everything had changed because of that one night. We could never have gone back to what we once had," she continued to say in a quiet voice as she just stared out the window. "If I turned him down, there would always be this strain between us. That outcome would only be made worse though because of that night. If I accepted and we got together and it ended up failing then things would be even worse. It seemed like a lose-lose situation for me. Either way, there was a big chance that I could lose my best friend," the weak voice finished.

"Yet what you did only made things worse. It's become as bad as it could possibly be for both of you. So it makes no sense why you had to chose to do that," Cagalli responded with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I realized that too late. Nothing can take it back though, he's gone and he's not coming back," Lacus said before she once again broke into tears. They just kept streaming down her face without any attempt on her part to stop them.

Cagalli opened her mouth to say something but one look from Athrun. It was a look that clearly stated that the discussion was over and that she wasn't going to say one more thing. She immediately closed her mouth and turned back forwards and just listened for the rest of the ride as Lacus cried her heart out.

* * *

Things only got worse from there. Lacus had basically shut herself off from any contact with anyone. It didn't matter how much Cagalli tried to talk to her, Lacus just remained silent. Cagalli was just glad that finals ended before then or else she was sure that Lacus would've failed them all because of the fact she couldn't concentrate on anything.

Then came the day that they were all supposed to leave to go back home for the holidays. Cagalli and Athrun basically had to do all her packing for her or else they knew for a fact that she wouldn't do anything.

Cagalli had gone over to Athrun's place for a while leaving Lacus alone in their room. Lacus just sat alone on her bed with her knees tucked to her chest staring blankly at the wall that was in front of her.

She finally moved and swung her feet over the side of the bed before standing up and walking towards the door. It was odd for her to go out since then but she always just wondered aimlessly without any thoughts on her mind.

Somehow Lacus found herself standing outside Athrun's room. The door was open and Lacus found her feet moving on their own as they led her into the room. It was very different from what she remembered without any of Kira's things there. 'And they never will be there again either,' she thought as her body shook in sadness.

Voices reached her ears and she walked over towards Athrun's room where she heard talking. There was a crack in the door and she looked in and saw the two of them. "I'm worried about her Athrun. She's changed; she's not the Lacus she once was. I can't help but wonder just how long this is going to go on," Cagalli said from her seat on the stripped bed.

"I guess it will only be fixed when they get over this. I tried asking Kira to talk to her but he keeps hanging up right after I said that. I'm not sure either of them will get over this anytime soon," Athrun said in a tired voice as he placed some more clothes in the suitcase in front of him.

'He really does hate me,' Lacus thought as her body shook while a few small tears ran down her face. She stepped away from the door and looked at the door next to it. 'Kira's room,' she thought as she walked over to it and inside.

Nostalgia hit her hard when she walked into it. Images of that night crept into her head and made her heart hurt several times worse than before. A few more tears crept out as she fell onto the bed. It was the bed her and Kira did it on, the bed that she lost her virginity on, the bed that come next semester would belong to someone else.

'I can still smell his scent on the bed,' Lacus thought as a hint of a smile crossed her face but the tears didn't stop, in fact they just seemed to get worse. 'Why couldn't I have been more honest? If I had then he would still be here,' she thought burying her face in the mattress taking in the scent that seemed to calm her heart.

The room was nothing like it once was while Kira lived in it. It was so plain and empty without his stuff there. Yet in that plain room something stood out. A small package wrapped in colorful wrapping paper.

Lacus looked at it for a second before leaving the comfort of the bed and walking over to it. "He left something," she said quietly before picking up the gift. She took notice of the bend in the box and wondered what it was about before she looked at the card. 'To Lacus' the card said and Lacus's eyes widened before she opened the card and read what was inside, 'with all my love.'

That did it in for Lacus. She collapsed onto the floor clutching the gift tightly to her chest. 'I'm sorry Kira, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' she continued to scream in her head as she let the tears loose once again. She found that she cried more in the past few days than she did in her entire life.

* * *

Christmas was supposed to be a happy time. Instead, it was downright depressing without Kira and with Lacus as depressed as she was. Little by little it just seemed to becoming worse and worse.

"Come on Lacus! It's Christmas, you've have to at least eat dinner with everyone," Cagalli pleaded to the girl who was just lying on her bed. Cagalli noticed the still wrapped present that was in Lacus's hands. "What do you have there?" she asked reaching out for the present.

"No!" Lacus yelled clutching onto it tighter. Even though she knew it was for her, Lacus couldn't bring herself to open it. She didn't feel like she was worthy of opening it after what she did to Kira. 'This is for the one he loved, and I'm sure not that person anymore,' she thought sadly but either way she also couldn't bring herself to let it go.

Cagalli jumped a bit with how loud Lacus just yelled. "You know, presents are meant to be opened," Cagalli said and Lacus just shook her head no. 'Wait a minute,' she thought looking at he gift and recognizing the wrapping paper. "Is that the present from Kira?" she asked and Lacus slowly nodded her head. 'I didn't think he'd still give it to her,' she thought looking at Lacus curiously.

"I found it left behind in his room. It's says it's for me but I don't even deserve it. Not after what I did at least," she said the last person very silently that Cagalli almost wasn't able to hear it.

"That's for sure," Cagalli said bluntly making Lacus flinch. "But that's only if that's what you think. I guess it really depends on how you really feel about him whether you'll be worthy or not. I'd like to know that as well. Maybe if you start being sincere about your feeling he might forgive you," Cagalli said narrowing her eyes towards Lacus as if just daring her to lie.

"I still don't know," was all that Lacus could say. There was a part of her that just wanted to just say that she did love him but another part still didn't know what her feelings for him were. The looks that she got from Cagalli because of her answer made her flinch.

"Are you still saying that?!" Cagalli growled out in response. 'I can't believe her. She's been acting like the world is coming to an end and moaning about how much she misses him and hated herself for doing what she did. And yet she still keeps saying that she doesn't know?!' Cagalli was mentally screaming as she glared at Lacus.

With another growl, Cagalli turned and stormed out of the room. She was too frustrated to deal with the sorrowful Lacus at that moment. 'Why can't she just be honest with herself?!' she thought with another growl.

* * *

The three of them went back to the university a few weeks later. To Lacus, nothing seemed right or fun about in anymore. She knew it was because Kira wasn't there anymore. The two of them always made sure that they had the same classes together so that they'd be able to talk to one another. He wasn't there though and her classes felt so lonely because of that.

As February came along, things just hadn't gotten any better. 'She looks so lost,' Cagalli thought looking at Lacus who was walking next to her towards their next class. 'Sure she goes to class everyday but that's only because she has to. She's barely eating, hardly sleeps, and her health seems to be getting worse because of those. This depression she's in just isn't doing her any good and it only seems to be getting worse,' she thought while trying to think of anyway she could help her friend.

Cagalli had long since forgiven Lacus and things were getting back to normal for them. Cagalli found that she just couldn't stay mad at Lacus while seeing how tormented Lacus looked about the situation.

Cagalli looked over Lacus's figure. It was nothing like it used to be. Her skin was very pale and there were slight bags under her eyes. 'Must be from her sickness. Anyone would get sick after not eating or sleeping for several days. I've tried to talk to get her to but she never seems to listen to me anymore,' Cagalli thought growing a bit more worried that something bad was going to happen if Lacus didn't snap out of her depression.

'Let's see, what is there that I can do. Her birthday is the day after tomorrow. Maybe I can throw her a party. Then again, she did say that she didn't want to celebrate this year since Kira wouldn't be there. I think that's all the more reason to though. I'll have to talk to Athrun about it when I see him,' she thought figuring that it might be a good idea.

"Hey Lacus, go ahead to class. I just remembered that I had something important to do so I'm skipping for today," Cagalli said and Lacus just nodded and kept walking. 'I'm not even sure she heard me,' she thought with a frown.

Cagalli ran in the direction that she knew Athrun was in since he told her where he was going earlier. When she got there she spotted him almost immediately and ran up to him. "Hey Athrun," she said taking a quick moment to catch her breath.

Athrun looked over and saw his girlfriend standing in front of him. This confused him so he looked at his watch and saw what time it was. "Oh, hey Cagalli. What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"I do but I skipped for today. There was something I needed to talk to you about," Cagalli said before she went on to explain her plan to him. "So what do you think? Do you think it will be enough to get her out of this depression she's in?" Cagalli asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"As much as I wish to saw it will, I doubt it will work. Lacus has made it clear she has no intention of celebrating it this year. Though we've always thrown her a party it was always Kira that was behind it and Lacus has always loved it most because of that. I'm afraid it might make it worse for her if we did have a party this year since it will probably just remind her that Kira isn't here anymore. I think that's the reason she decided not to have on in the first place," Athrun explained with a frown at the look of disappointment on Cagalli's face.

Though Cagalli hated it, she realized that he was right. All of Lacus's birthdays before now were between her and Kira for the most part. So having a party without him while she was in such a delicate state might make things worse. "I don't want to do nothing though!" Cagalli growled out in frustration.

"I realize that. I've already made plans for that problem though," he said finding it hard to look Cagalli in the eyes. "I know that you're not going to be happy about them though," he said with a sigh.

"How can I not be happy if it might help Lacus?" Cagalli asked him but saw that he wasn't looking at her. "What did you do exactly? It's not like Kira's going to suddenly show up and forgive Lacus. Nothing we do works on her. What could possibly make her happy enough to get her out of this problem she has?" she asked before she started to get what Athrun was trying to say. "Oh hell no!" she yelled as she glared at the guy who coward back a little at the fury in her eyes.

"Please Cagalli, you need to understand. I know it's the cause of this whole mess but I'm going to look out for her well being first and foremost! If we don't do everything we can for her then this depression she's in might only get worse!" Athrun yelled out in his defense. "Besides, I already asked," he said and Cagalli glared at him.

"I don't care! Have you ever thought that it might make the situation between Kira and Lacus even worse should he find out about it?! It could end up making things worse in the long run!" Cagalli continued to yell.

"But if we don't do something right now, I fear that Lacus might do something drastic and that there will be no long run," Athrun said in a quieter yet more serious voice since he knew that this situation called for more drastic matters.

Cagalli quieted down since she knew that Athrun was right. Lacus didn't even seem to care that she was making herself sick with how she wasn't eating or sleeping much these last few weeks. She too feared that Lacus's health might get worse and that she might die.

"Maybe Lacus just needs to confront her feelings before she will get to realize the truth. Maybe I'm being to optimistic but I'm willing to take the chance," he said softly and he could tell from the look in Cagalli's eyes that she was giving in. "Let's just see what happens and hope for the best," he said and was glad when Cagalli nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

'Another lousy day,' Lacus thought sadly as she made her way out of the classroom. 'Class just isn't as fun without Kira around to take them with me,' she continued to think as she headed towards the dorms.

Unknown to Lacus a hand reached out towards her. She then felt a tapping on her shoulder and slowly looked behind her. Who she saw wasn't who she was expecting since she saw Derek standing there with a smile on his face.

Lacus hadn't talked to Derek since she first confessed to him that she liked him. All her troubles though made her completely forget about him. "Oh hello," she said softly in a weak sounding voice.

"I heard you weren't doing too good and wanted to see you. We haven't talked to each other in a while and I was worried," he said looking at her pale face as she stared at him with such sad and haunting eyes.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me," Lacus said giving him a smile that was clearly forced. It had been months since she actually showed a hint of a true smile. She tried to get people to leave her alone by giving off this smile but it was clearly too forced to be real and no one believed her.

"You sure don't look fine. Where the hell is Yamato? He should be looking after your health!" he said before noticing that Lacus body went ridged at the mention of the name of the one that did this to her.

"H-he's gone. He transferred last semester and isn't coming back," Lacus said in a choked voice. She hated having to keep thinking about it but it was all that kept flowing through her mind ever since he left and it hurt her badly.

"He's a damn fool," Derek growled with a scowl on his face. "Anyways, I'm sorry about how things turned out before Lacus. I honestly didn't know she was your friend until she told me that night," he said honestly. He couldn't help but feel guilty feeling it was his fault that she was like this.

"It's quite alright. I honestly haven't given it a second thought. I've had so much on my mind that I completely forgot about it," Lacus said looking towards the ground as flashes of that night went through Lacus head like when she caught them and when her and Kira did it. It all kept being shown to her.

Derek felt relieved knowing that it wasn't his fault but he still felt really bad. "I'd like to make it up to you Lacus. I know it's a little early for your birthday but how would you like to go out tonight? Don't worry about Megan. It became a bit weird after that night and we eventually broke up," he said to her hesitantly.

"Go on a date with you?" Lacus asked which got her a nod in return. 'I've always wanted this. Yet at the same time I'm not like I expected I would be when he asked me,' she thought before answering, "Sure," she said trying to give him a smile but it still came out forced. 'Why doesn't it feel right for me to do this?'

"Great! Why don't I pick you up at seven? We'll grab a bite to eat and then head to the movies or something," he suggested and she just slowly nodded her head. He didn't notice just how reluctant she looked when she answered him. "I'll see you tonight then. Right now I have a class to get to though. Bye!" he said before rushing off so that he wouldn't be late for class.

Lacus couldn't understand why she wasn't as excited as she always thought she would be. 'Maybe I can figure it out tonight,' she thought before turning back in the direction of her dorm. She then started to walk there and didn't stop until she finally fell onto her bed.

* * *

Cagalli watched as Lacus slowly walked around the room and got ready for her date. 'She sure doesn't seem all that happy even though she's always wanted this,' Cagalli thought with a frown. 'Even if Athrun set this up I'm still not happy about it,' she continued to think.

Lacus stopped what she was doing and looked at Cagalli. The eyes she looked at the other woman with were still those sad and haunting eyes that they had been the last two months. 'Maybe this is what she'll need though in order to find out her true feelings for Kira,' she thought since it didn't seem that Lacus had the same feelings for Derek that she once had.

Lacus held out two outfits towards Cagalli, a red and a blue one. Cagalli was shocked because as far as she was concerned, she didn't know even a little bit about fashion. "Um… the red," she said only because she new that Kira would've liked her in the blue since it matched her eyes. She'd rather not let Derek have the better one since he was the cause of this huge mess.

Lacus just nodded her head without a second thought and put the other outfit. Cagalli couldn't believe that Lacus had asked her for advice on fashion. 'The world must be coming to an end,' Cagalli thought with a chuckle.

Lacus came to a stop and leaned against her dresser as dizziness washed over her. It passed quickly but she didn't move. 'Why am I not happy? Isn't this what I always wanted?' she asked herself again.

"Are you alright Lacus?" Cagalli asked standing up from her bed to approach the pink haired woman. She saw Lacus nod her head. "Are you sure you want to go? I'm sure he won't mind if you don't," Cagalli said in a worried tone.

"Why wouldn't I want to go? I mean, I've wanted this for a while," Lacus said trying to give off a smile that was obviously forced. The way she said it though clearly stated that she had doubts. Looking at Cagalli's face, Lacus could tell that Cagalli saw right through it.

"Let me guess, you wish you could be happy but each time you keep thinking of Kira," Cagalli suggested and Lacus slowly nodded her head. Cagalli was absolutely thrilled by her answer. "So tell me, is it because you love him or you feel guilty?" Cagalli asked since she felt like she had to know.

"I…" Lacus started before she hesitated and looked towards the ground, "don't know," she said slowly much to Cagalli's annoyance that the pink haired woman was still saying that. "I'm not even sure that I'm good enough to love him after what I did," she said as she finished getting ready. "I know what you're going to say and please don't say it," she interrupted when she saw that Cagalli was going to berate her again.

There was a knock on their door then and Lacus tried to give Cagalli a smile. "I better get going. I'll talk you later Cagalli," Lacus said picking up her purse before walking to the door.

As expected Derek was behind the door. He smiled at her but didn't get much in return. "You look really nice Lacus. We should get going though. I made reservations so we should get going quickly," he said and she nodded as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out the door but not before Lacus could say another quick goodbye before closing it behind her.

Cagalli watched them leave with a frown on her face. 'I just hope that Kira doesn't find out about this. That would just be the final nail in the coffin to him,' she thought before walking over to her desk to get some work done.

* * *

Lacus slowly walked behind Derek as he led her towards his car. She looked down at their joined hands. She didn't know what to think. All she could do was remember how warm, gentle, and comforting Kira's hands were when they went to the fair before he left. Yet it felt so different with Derek. His hands were rough, cold, and didn't bring the same comfort.

Without saying a word, Lacus got into the car when Derek opened it for her. She took her seat and fastened the seatbelt before he got into the drivers seat and did the same. Then the two of them were off.

Derek took his eyes off the clear road for a second to look at Lacus before turning back. "I know we'll have a great time tonight. I know things have been rough for you lately but I know I'm going to get a smile out of you by the end of the night," he said positively as he continued to drive to the restaurant.

"Hey… um… do you think we could just go and get a hamburger or something? I really don't feel like going to one of those fast-food restaurants," Lacus said quietly while looking at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"Oh come on Lacus, I spent a lot of money to get a reservation here. The food is great, I'm sure you're going to love it," he said with a smile without turning his eyes off the road to even look at her.

She was sure that he didn't plan to take her advice and frowned. 'I'm sure Kira would've loved the idea,' she thought before getting frustrated at her thoughts. She shook her head quickly to rid herself of the thoughts of the man whose heart she broke. 'Why am I thinking of him now when I'm on a date with Derek?'

The two of them pulled up to a restaurant several minutes later. Lacus got out of the car and looked at it with emotionless eyes. She'd heard of the place and had heard about how high quality the food was but that didn't make her all that happy. 'I like things simple, Kira knows that,' she thought getting even more frustrated that he was still haunting her thoughts.

Derek smiled as he too stepped out of the car. "Well, let's get going Lacus," he said taking a hold of her hand again. He was a bit upset when she didn't grab it back but ignored it. 'She's been depressed, so I can't expect her to just jump for joy all of a sudden. I'm sure I can get her out of it though,' he thought smiling again before leading her into the restaurant.

The two of them were seated almost immediately. Derek pulled out Lacus's chair for her. She just sat down with a quiet thank you before he went to his side and took a seat. "So… how are you classes Lacus?" he asked hoping to start a conversation to end this silence between them.

Lacus was silent for several seconds while looking at the table decorations. The tablecloth was a deep crimson color and there were candles in the middle of the table which were already lit. It was a pretty simple design but she couldn't help but think it fit the place. "Fine," she finally said after what seemed like several minutes to Derek.

"Not one for talking now I see," he joked around to lighten the mood. "You know, I prefer the happy you. The one who wasn't afraid to talk or speak her mind," he continued to say as a waiter came and handed them their menus.

'She died when Kira left,' Lacus thought as a larger frown crossed her face. It was silent after that until the waiter came back to take their orders. Derek ordered first and the waiter took his menu before turning to Lacus. "I'll just have a salad," was all that Lacus said before handing back the menu.

The waiter was about to leave before Derek stopped him. "Come on Lacus, this is supposed to be a date. Order something more," he said with a serious look on his face as he tried to look her directly in the eyes.

Lacus avoided eye contact and just sent the waiter away. "I'm fine. I'm not all that hungry anyways. So let's just drop this," she said to just stick with getting the salad. "I just don't have much of an appetite."

"I have a lot of things planned for tonight and I just wanted to make sure you had the energy for it," Derek said figure it was best not to piss her off right then. He wasn't sure what she would do if he did that.

"I'm fine!" Lacus reiterated a bit more strongly. It was probably the most emotions she'd shown in a while but both her and Derek knew that it wasn't the type of emotion everyone wanted her to show. "I'll be fine," she said going back to the melancholy tone she'd been using.

The two of them just sat in silence until their food came. They then quickly ate before they decided to be moving on. They went back to the car and started on to the next destination that Derek had planned.

* * *

Nothing had really changed about Lacus attitude by the time that Derek was pulling up in front of Lacus's dorm. She was just as melancholy as she was when he first picked her up.

'Why isn't she happy? I did everything I could to get a smile on her face,' he thought figuring that what he was about to do next would be all it took to get her out of this depression she was in.

"This has been a… nice night," Lacus said even though she looked like she was just trying to be polite. "I'm rather tired now so I'm going to get to bed," she said turning towards the dorm only to be stopped by Derek grabbing her wrist.

"I'm glad you think so. I was beginning to think I'd done something wrong," Derek said in reply with a laugh. "Listen, there's something I want to talk to you about though…" he said before hesitating a bit. "Look… I like you… a lot," he managed to get out looking a bit uneasy.

Lacus's eyes widened quite a bit at his sudden confession. Just two months ago she was in the same position as him, telling the other that she like him. Now he was the one telling her that he liked her.

"To tell the truth I've always liked you. The thing is that I didn't know how you felt and went out with Megan. That made it rather tough when you told me that you liked me. I'm sorry that I turned you down but I didn't want to be considered unfaithful to anyone. But now that I'm free I was wondering if you still want to be my girlfriend," he said to a stunned Lacus.

Lacus knew that she should be happy about what was happening now. The one she had a crush on was telling her that he liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. "I…" she started but stopped with hesitation.

Derek looked at Lacus and saw how nervous she was. 'Who could blame her? She's never had a boyfriend. Maybe I can make it easy for her though,' he thought placing his hands upon her shoulders before leaning in to kiss her.

Lacus saw him leaning in and froze for a second. Just as his lips were about to touch hers she saw something. It almost seemed like she saw Kira standing there trying to kiss her rather than Derek. This startled her and she quickly stepped backwards. Her heart was beating madly in her chest at what she'd seen. Then she suddenly started laughing as she finally realized something.

Derek wasn't quite sure what just happened but was glad to see her laughing. "So… can I take that as a yes… or a no?" he asked since he was not quite sure what had just happened. Though she didn't kiss him, she seemed to be really happy about something. He just hoped it was for him.

Lacus looked Derek in the eyes and shocked him. Though there was a smile on her face, there were tears flowing from her eyes. "No," was her simple reply as her eyes continued to cry. She wasn't quite sure whether to be sad or happy about what she finally realized.

"No?" asked a confused Derek. "Wait a minute. Wasn't it you who just a few months ago told me that you liked me and wanted to go out with me?" he asked scratching the back of his head while wondering just what was going on.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was… indecisive," she said using the words that Kira used to describe her the day that he left. She knew he was right though. "I love him, I love him so much it hurts," she told Derek as the tears just seemed to pick up their pace coming out of her eye.

The look on Derek's face clearly told her that he knew who she was talking about. "I'm sorry but I just can't be with you!" she said before turning around to run into the building as fast as she could.

Derek just stood there completely dumbfounded. 'What the hell just happened. First she tells me she likes me but I couldn't go out with her because of Megan. I break up with Megan and ask Lacus to be my girlfriend but now she loves Kira?' he thought wondering what the hell had happened in the last two months. Kira wasn't even there for them from what Lacus told him earlier. 'How could her feelings change like that so quickly?' he questioned before figuring he wouldn't get any answers now so he headed back to his car and figured he would ask Lacus next chance he got.

* * *

Opening the door to her room, Lacus looked in and noticed that Cagalli was gone. 'She must've gone out with Athrun,' she thought as she changed into more comfortable clothes before walking towards her bed. She felt a bit dizzy right then so she laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Picking up Haro, Lacus just stared at it as she smiled. "I love him. Why couldn't I have realized it earlier?" she asked holding the little pink doll tightly to her chest. It had basically been her closest companion for the last two months because it was Kira's gift to her and seemed to bring the most comfort in her time of need.

'It's my fault that things turned out the way they did. I just wish that I could've figured out how I felt sooner. Maybe things could've been different if I did,' Lacus thought as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I just wish, I could tell him now," she murmured before looking at the phone.

"I need to talk to him," she said as she walked to the phone. She then realized that she didn't know what Kira's new number was. She then noticed that there was an address book sitting right next to the phone. She recognized it immediately as Cagalli's. 'I'm sure his new number must be written in here,' she thought as she flipped through it before coming to his name.

Lacus hesitated a bit as she reached for the phone. 'Is it right for me to even call him? He's probably has his own life now and wouldn't want to talk to me,' she negatively thought. She hesitated for a few more seconds before making a decision and grabbing the phone.

Lacus slowly started to dial the number. She stopped when she got to the last number. Her fingers seemed frozen for a few seconds before she made up her mind and pressed it. The sound of ringing reached her ears and she waited and hoped that he would pick up on the other end.

Another spell of dizziness suddenly passed over the young woman. She grasped onto the table hoping it would disappear like the rest. It only seemed to get worse though as her vision seemed to be going dark and her legs started to give out. It wasn't long before she collapsed.

The phone crashed to the ground as an ever familiar voice picked up on the other side. "Hello?" Kira asked over the phone. When he received no reply he repeated himself a bit more loudly. "Hello?!" he asked again before waiting a few more seconds for a response. He growled a bit before hanging up the phone since he thought it was a prank call. He never realized that Lacus was lying unconscious on the floor on the other end of the line.


	4. love

Cagalli laughed at a joke that Athrun had told her as the two of them headed back to her room. They were both bored so they decided to go out and get some ice cream. "So how do you think Lacus's date is going?" she asked changing the subject they were talking about.

"Dunno. If she still has the same feelings for Derek then I'm sure she's having a good time. If not, then we'll just have to find another way to get her out of her depression," Athrun responded by shrugging his shoulder.

"No need to sound so worried," Cagalli said sarcastically. She didn't want Lacus to start going out with Derek because that would mean that it was really over between her and Kira. "I still don't like the idea," she murmured stuffing her hand into her pockets as she stepped up to the door.

She reached for her keys but then noticed that the door was already opened slightly. "Lacus must be back already because I'm sure that I closed and locked it before we left," Cagalli said as she pushed open the door and walked into the room. "I'm back!" Cagalli yelled into the room but didn't get a reply.

"That's odd, maybe you did just forget to close and lock the door," Athrun said as he walked into the room shortly after Cagalli. He didn't know why though but he had a really bad feeling about this.

Cagalli walked into the room and stopped. Her eyes widened in panic at what she'd just seen. "Lacus!" she screamed as she rushed to her unconscious friend. "Lacus?! Lacus!" she yelled as she gently shook Lacus to try and wake her up.

As soon as he saw the fallen pink haired woman as well, Athrun rushed over next to Cagalli. "What's wrong?" he asked and Cagalli just shrugged her shoulders looking scared. Athrun checked Lacus over quickly. He noticed that she was breathing just fine and breathed a sigh of relief. "Go call a doctor and I'll take her to her bed," he ordered and Cagalli nodded as she picked up the phone and called the doctor.

Very gently, Athrun picked up Lacus with his arms and took her over to her bed before gently placing her down. He studied her over again. 'It appears that she just collapsed. At least that all I hope it is,' he thought before Cagalli came walking over to him after finished the call. "It looks like she just fainted from fatigue. We'll see what the doctor has to say though,' Athrun said and Cagalli nodded her head.

"I knew this would happen with how she's been taking care of herself! I should've forced her to eat and sleep!" Cagalli growled feeling that this was her fault for not doing more for Lacus.

"We're both to blame so don't take it all on yourself," Athrun said taking a seat at Cagalli's desk. "It's not like it would matter either way. Kira's pretty much the only person she'll listen to. He won't talk to her though, no matter how many times I ask him," he continued with a sigh.

It was quiet after that for several minutes before someone knocked on the door. Cagalli opened it and the doctor walked into the room. Both of them were slightly surprised. The doctor looked young and she was quite a beautiful woman. None of them got sick before then so they never met her before. "They'd heard good things about her from those who had though. "My name is Erica Simmons," she introduced herself with a smile. "So where is she?" the woman asked since she was in a position that Lacus wasn't in her view.

"She's over here. She appears to have just fainted so I called you. I figured it was best to call you first since you were closest," Athrun explained pointing towards Lacus's bed where she seemed to be resting peacefully.

Erica nodded as she set his things on the floor. She then went about all the normal things a doctor does like checking Lacus's pulse and such. It was in the middle of all this that the three of them heard a small groan before they noticed Lacus's eyes slowly open. "What… happened?" she silently asked as she looked around.

Erica pushed Lacus back onto the bed when she noticed that Lacus was trying to sit up. "You should stay still, you collapsed and I'm here to check on you. My name's Erica Simmons," she introduced herself to Lacus who just slowly nodded her head in understanding.

Cagalli walked up to the bed and kneeled next to Lacus. "You had us really worried Lacus. I knew this was going to happen! Why didn't you listen to us Lacus?!" Cagalli said looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm really sorry. I just never thought that things were going to turn out this way," Lacus weakly said with a sigh as she let Erica take her blood pressure. "I just wish I could change how things turned out," she continued to say.

Erica finished what she was doing and put some of her tools away. "Can the two of you please leave the room for a few minutes?" she asked but it seemed more like an order than anything else.

Athrun and Cagalli nodded as they walked outside before gently closing the door. It was silent outside but they could hear quiet voices from inside the room. They couldn't tell what was being said and it kinda frustrated the two of them a bit.

"I swear, after this, I'm gonna force food down her throat if she tries not to eat again and a good hit on the head to knock her unconscious if she doesn't sleep," Cagalli growled in annoyance as she paced the halls.

A small chuckle escaped Athrun's lips as he watched his girlfriend mutter to herself. 'I'm not sure which would be healthier; Cagalli's way or just leaving Lacus to herself. Both seem rather dangerous to me,' he thought before the door finally opened and Erica stepped out of the room.

"As expected she's rather malnourished not to mention sleep deprived among other things. To put it short her body is under a lot of stress," she said seeming to leave a few things out. "You don't need to explain the reason for it because she already has. I gave her a few things to be done tonight as well as some sleeping pills if she needs them. Make sure she gets a good night's sleep and I want to see her in my office for a check up sometime tomorrow," she explained and the two of them nodded before she said he good-byes and left.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief that Lacus wasn't in any immediate danger. They then walked back into the room. They noticed Lacus sitting up in her bed and she appeared to be looking at something but she immediately hid it when she heard them walk into the room.

Lacus turned to look at them and smiled. There first impression of it was that she was troubled about something but it also surprised them because the smile almost seemed real compared to all the fake ones they saw over the past two months.

"I better head back to my room. I'll talk to the two of you tomorrow. Please be sure to get some sleep tonight Lacus. I think I lost ten years off my life when I saw you collapsed on the ground," he joked and was happy when Lacus chuckled a little.

Cagalli watched Athrun leave before she turned to Lacus who was lying down on the bed again. "What happened? You seem so much happier now than you did earlier," she noted looking at Lacus carefully.

"I decided to quit running," was Lacus's response. "I realized that I've been hiding my feelings from even myself. I love him Cagalli. I love Kira with all my heart," she admitted finding it very refreshing to say it.

Cagalli was shocked at Lacus's confession but it made her happy at the same time. "It's about time you finally admit it. I've known it for years. I always just wondered when you would notice it. How did this happen?"

"After the date with Derek he confessed to me that he really liked me and wanted me to become his girlfriend. I always thought I wanted that but I just wasn't happy hearing that. He tried to kiss me and it was almost like I saw Kira instead of him. In my heart, I knew at that exactly moment that Kira was the one that I truly love and that I couldn't be happy with anyone else, so I turned him down," she said looking a bit radiant as she spoke.

"That's a nice story. You didn't kiss Derek, did you?" Cagalli asked looking a bit worried but was glad when Lacus shook her head no. "That's good,' she said turned to pick up some of the things Erica left behind.

"So Lacus…" she said turning around only to find Lacus already fast asleep. 'I haven't seen her sleep that peacefully in such a long time. I just hope Kira will listen to her now that she finally knows how she feels. Otherwise Lacus will just be in for more heartache,' she thought with worry as she quickly changed and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

'How could this have happened?' Lacus thought as she laid on her bed the next day like she'd been doing all day since her appointment. 'I never thought this would happen and it scared me,' she thought while lifting up her hand which was shaking a little because of her fear. 

'I wish you were here with me Kira. It figures that I find out about all this and yet you're not even here to be with me,' Lacus as her eyes saddened a bit. "I want to talk to him, I want to see him again more than anything," she murmured as she laid down for a few minutes.

Lacus felt like it wouldn't be possible to see Kira right then. Cagalli had only let her get out of the room when she had the doctors appointment but than forced her to lie down and hasn't let her move around except to go to the bathroom.

Lacus stood up and walked over to the window before taking a seat. 'Nothing has felt right since you left,' she thought looking at the window at the sky. 'I want you here with me Kira. I want to prove to you that I love you. I want to be with you more than anything,' she thought as a stray tear fell from her eyes.

'I can't help but wonder, have you moved on? Are you happy?' she asked herself even though she didn't like the idea of Kira with another woman. 'Who am I to stop you though? I was the one that threw away what we could've had because I was scared,' she thought even though she still didn't like the idea of Kira with another woman.

Pulling her feet on top of the chair, Lacus wrapped her arms around them and pulled them to her chest. Then with a sigh she leaned her head against her knees. "I want to go see him, but I don't think he'd even want to see me. Yet I know I just can't stay here right now," she murmured while debating what to do.

Looking out the window, Lacus saw Athrun and Cagalli walking away from the building. 'Either they're going on a date or they're going to class. I could definitely use some time alone either way,' she thought with relief that Cagalli wouldn't boss her around like she had been all day. She knew Cagalli had the best intentions but it was still just too much for her to deal with right now.

Clutching her legs even tighter, Lacus felt her body shake. 'Too much has been said and done but... I just can't leave things the way they are. I'm sorry Cagalli. I know you're worried about me but I need to see him, I need to speak with him. The situation has changed and even if he continues to hate me this has to be done,' Lacus thought as a determined look crossed her face as she stood up.

Walking to the closet, Lacus grabbed a small bag and a few of her things. 'Whether or not you'll have me, I will tell you how I really feel like I should've done before you left, I just hope you'll forgive me,' she thought as she zipped up the bag and called a cab to take her to the airport.

It wasn't until several minutes later that the cab pulled up. Lacus was outside waiting for it and was glad that Cagalli had yet to come back. It gave her a clean getaway as she got into the cab and told the driver where to go before it went off.

Th airport was very busy by the time that Lacus got there. She couldn't help but think of those bad memories that she had the last time that she was there. How bitterly Kira had spoken to her because of everything that she did. She had a serious debate about whether it was a good idea to try this or not.

Deciding to just take a chance, Lacus continued to walk deep into the airport and hope that there was a plane that she could get before Cagalli found out that she left and decided to come after her.

'Today must be my lucky day,' Lacus thought happily as she walked away from the ticket counter holding a plane ticket in her hand. The earliest flight was set to depart in just thirty minutes and was pretty much sold out. Luckily Lacus was about to get one of the last open tickets.

'Now to just wait and hope Cagalli doesn't come storming down those halls before I can get on. Otherwise I don't think there will be any way for me to go see Kira in the near future,' she thought as she took a seat and waited.

A few minutes later a growling noise came from Lacus's stomach. Looking out the window at the dark night sky, Lacus saw that the plane wasn't ready to board yet so she stood up. "Alright, alright, I hear you, I'll go get something to eat," she murmured to her stomach before walking to one of the restaurants. 'Better to do it now than to collapse like before in front of Kira,' she continued to think as she ordered her food.

Lacus took a seat and ate while she waited for the announcement that the plane was about to depart. It came about ten minutes later and Lacus happily walked to the gate glad that no one was there to stop her from leaving.

Taking her seat on the plane, Lacus sat back and got comfortable as the plane started to move and eventually took to the air. 'I'm coming Kira. I just hope that you'll listen to me,' she thought as she relaxed a bit for the long trip.

* * *

Cagalli yawned as she approached her door. 'Classes sure are getting tiring. Without Kira to help me, the classes just seem to be ten time harder,' she thought as she approached her door and unlocked it. "I'm back and you had better be in bed resting!" Cagalli yelled into the room. 

What she had seen last night scared her badly. She swore to herself then that she would do everything she could to make sure Lacus never hurt herself like that ever again even if it forcing Lacus to eat and sleep against her will.

When Cagalli didn't receive a reply she hoped that just meant that Lacus was already in bed and asleep. 'It doesn't look like anyone's here though,' she thought and found her assumption correct when she saw that Lacus wasn't anywhere in the room. "Oh no!" Cagalli yelled as she rushed to the phone to notify Athrun and hoped he knew what happened to her.

The phone call wasn't all that assuring in Cagalli's opinion. Athrun hadn't seen Lacus either and that worried Cagalli. "Where the hell could she be?! She should know she doesn't have the strength to move around like that!" Cagalli yelled into the empty room.

A few minutes after she hung up the phone with Athrun, it started to ring again. Without even looking at who was calling she just picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said into it and waited for a reply.

"I'm sure you know by now that I'm not there anymore," Lacus's voice came through the phone from a phone on the plane in a quiet tone. "Please don't worry about me Cagalli," Lacus continued before Cagalli could have a chance to yell at her. "I needed to do this. I promise you that I will be alright and that I will take care of myself. I'll probably be back in a few days," she said before hanging up so that Cagalli couldn't yell at her.

"Damn it! Lacus!" Cagalli yelled frustrated that she couldn't even get a word in before Lacus hung up on her. "What the hell was she thinking?!" Cagalli yelled as she slammed the phone back down.

* * *

Lacus sighed as she stepped out of the gate and into the airport. Looking at her watch just made her yawn when she realized that it wasn't even five in the morning yet. 'Maybe a later flight would've been batter. Oh well, I still have to find the place,' she thought with a yawn as she walked towards the exit to find a cab. 

A cab pulled up in front of Lacus and she gave him the directions to the university. From what she remembered it was a few towns over so it would take two hours to get there but this was the closest airport that had a plane at that time of the day she was there yesterday.

'If I didn't take the one here I would've had to wait another week because all the flights after it were sold out,' Lacus thought with a sigh as she leaned back in her seat and watched the dark scenery pass by.

As Lacus thought, it took nearly two hours before they arrived at their destination. By then the sun had already risen and more cars were starting to take to the streets to get to either work or their classes.

It wasn't long after getting into town that the site of a university came into her view. 'So this is where he lives now,' she thought starting to feel a bit fearful again about the upcoming encounter.

The cab came to a stop and Lacus grabbed her small bag and got out of it. She quickly paid the cab driver and slowly started to walk into the university. She didn't know if Kira was even there yet but she refused to leave until she found him and talked to him.

* * *

A groan escaped from Kira's mouth as he rolled over in his bed. The noise of his alarm clock pissed him off as his hand kept swatting at the desk it was on in order to find it and turn the damn thing off. 

Finally his hand found it and the annoying alarm finally went off. He groaned as he looked at it and saw that it was already nine in the morning and he had class in an hour that he had to get up for even though he didn't want to right then.

Even though he wanted to go back to sleep he found himself not even trying. He sat up and stared at the phone with a look of contemplation on his face. He then groaned and sat up on his bed. 'It's her birthday, I wonder if I should call,' he thought while rubbing his tired eyes.

He reached for the phone only to pull it back. 'Then again, she obviously doesn't want to talk to me. If she did then she would've called me sometime within the past few months,' he thought as he got up and walked towards the shower to get ready for his class.

He came out of the shower several minutes later and got dressed. Just as he was about to head out there was a knock on his door. He walked over to it and opened it to reveal a woman standing on the other side of the door. She had medium length red hair that was pulled into a ponytail in the back. Her grey eyes stared up at Kira with a seductive look to them.

"Good morning Kira! I came to get you for class!" she said as she grabbed a hold of his arm and started to pull it since she knew that he was all ready to go already. "If we don't hurry then we'll be late. Then again, I can always make being late more worthwhile," she said seductively.

Kira shook his head trying to ignore her behavior. "Let's get going because I don't want to be late for class," he said as he locked his door and started to walk in the direction of his first class for today which he happened to have with Fllay. The entire way she remained attached to his arm.

* * *

Lacus sighed as she sat down on a bench. 'I've been looking for hours but I can't find him. No one can seem to help with it either,' she thought since she asked several people but most didn't know him and the rest knew him but just by name and nothing else. None of them could tell her where to find him. 

As she walked around she started to hear people talking about her. To others she was a beauty that no one at the university noticed before so many were shocked to find her there. 'I wonder, if it reaches Kira's ears will he realize it's me and come look for me?' she asked herself.

She looked around and saw several guys looking at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. 'Maybe I should get looking again,' she thought a she stood up and walked away from the lustful eyes of those guys.

Another hour passed before Lacus got tired again and took a seat in a small area with lots of trees. It was peaceful there and Lacus really liked that. 'I've been looking for nearly four hours and haven't seen anything of him or heard anything useful. I refuse to quit though. I'll keep looking well into the night if I have to,' she thought as a determined look once again crossed her face.

'Looks like it might start raining soon though,' Lacus thought looking up into the sky which was darkening from the many rain clouds forming overhead. She knew that even rain wouldn't stop her from looking for the one that she loved most.

Just as she was about to go inside for shelter, Lacus heard a voice. "Oh come on Kira! If we don't hurry it will start raining," the voice said and Lacus's eyes widened at the mention of Kira's name.

"Quit pulling my arm so hard Fllay!" the voice of the one she sought after said in response. She stood up and walked towards the voices as her heart clenched in her chest afraid of what she was about to see.

Hiding behind a tree, Lacus saw them. Her eyes immediately locked onto Kira's face. Her heart beat quickly when she saw that he hadn't changed a bit these last months. 'Kira,' Lacus wanted to call out but her voice caught in her throat when her eyes set themselves upon the person next to Kira.

Her heart clenched even tighter when she saw how the woman was holding onto Kira so tightly and possessively. 'He really has moved on, hasn't he?' she asked herself as a hand came up and was placed over her pained heart. 'I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea,' Lacus thought fighting back her tears.

"But Kira, we need to hurry! I don't want to mess up my hair by getting it wet!" she complained like a little child which caused Kira to roll his eyes. She was always the type that put way too much focus on her looks as far as he was concerned.

"I'm sorry but I have work to do here. You can head back if you want but I won't until I'm finished," Kira said making her pout as he pulled his arm out of her grip. "Look I'll meet you tomorrow as planned," he said and she pouted before walking off angry that he wouldn't spend time with her today.

Kira stretched his arm to get the blood flowing through it once again. 'Man, she sure has a tight grip,' he thought with a small sigh as he prepared to head to the library to finish his work.

A small sound like a snapping of a twig caught his attention for some reason and he turned towards the noise thinking Fllay was coming back and his eyes widened at what he was seeing front of him. 'It can't be. Why is she here?' he asked himself in disbelief that he was seeing Lacus standing there in front of him.

What caught his attention the most was that she appeared to be crying about something. "Lacus," he managed to force out of his mouth. Something in his heart wanted to wish that she was here for him but he didn't want to get his hopes up only to be smashed to pieces again.

A small laugh escaped from Lacus's throat but Kira could easily tell that it was hollow and devoid of any emotions. "I should've known that this would happen. Who could blame you for moving on after what I did for you. And to think that I was finally understanding things," Lacus said to the shocked Kira as she took a few steps towards him.

Kira wanted so desperately to talk to her and find out why she was here. The anger he had the last time he saw her was long since gone leaving only sadness and loneliness. He didn't want to feel that way ever again when he was just starting to move on with his life so he did what he could to avoid talking to her even when Athrun was asking him. He didn't quite know the reasons but he just didn't want to feel that pain in his heart anymore.

Yet now of all times she was in front of him. All at once that pain and loneliness started to flood back into his heart. 'Why? Why is she doing this?' Kira asked himself as he watched her slowly approaching him.

"I'm sorry," Lacus said coming to a stop directly in front of Kira. Kira could tell there was something in her hands but couldn't make out what it was. "I knew it was wrong for me to come her to see you but I couldn't help myself. Now I realize that I've only caused more problems for you. You've moved on and there's no longer any place in you heart or life for me," Lacus said before she did something that stunned Kira even more, she kissed him.

Kira stood there stunned at the feel of her lips against his own. It seemed all too quick as she pulled away a few moments later leaving him stunned at her actions. "I'm sorry," she said again before she pushed whatever was in her hands into his before she turned and ran away leaving a shocked Kira standing there trying to figure out just what the hell just happened to him.

Kira stood there for a little while as still as a statue. He had no idea what was going on but the feel of her lips upon his remained imprinted on his mind from those few seconds. He couldn't help be feel how different it was from the last time. Something that was much more gentle and loving than their first kiss.

Finally he managed to move his hand up and looked at what it was. His eyes widened once more when he saw the gift that he planned to give to Lacus for Christmas. Despite the dent from when he threw it against a wall it looked pretty much untouched meaning that even though Lacus got it she never opened it.

Finally Kira seemed to snap completely out of his trance as he looked in the direction that she had run off in. Just then he felt a drop of water hit his face and he looked up as more started to come down until it was pouring cats and dogs.

Despite the fact that he didn't want to get hurt again, Kira knew that he just couldn't leave her outside like this. So despite all the rain coming down on him he started to run in the direction that Lacus had ran in only a few moments before.

* * *

Lacus ran, she had no clue to where or what direction she was running in but she didn't care. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest as she ran while the rain pounded against her body as it got worse and worse. 

'Is this what he went through? Is this what he felt every time he saw me with Derek?' he mind asked from seeing him with that red haired woman. 'No, it must've been worse for him since I always tried not showing any interest,' she thought as the rain continued to get harder and harder.

She finally came to a stop and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She couldn't help but wonder just how far and how long she'd been running. She was already beyond her physical limits for these kinds of things and her body just couldn't move anymore even though she wanted to.

'Why couldn't I have just realized my feelings while he still liked me. I know I would've been so much happier. But I was nothing but a fool!' she screamed as she looked around her. Yet never having been in this city before, she didn't know anything about it and couldn't figure out where she was.

Her legs were sore and her breathing was seriously labored as she tried to stand up. She stood up but wasn't able to move very far. So instead of walking she just looked up at the sky as the rain hit her face.

* * *

Kira ran as fast as he could. Luckily he was able to find people who had seen which direction Lacus had run in and felt that he was quickly catching up to her wherever it was that she was right then. 

'Damn rain,' Kira thought trying to move his wet bangs out of his eyes so that he'd be able to see. He didn't want to take the chance that he'd end up missing her because his hair wouldn't let him see.

'Where are you Lacus?' Kira thought as he came to a stop and started to look around the area he was in. It was then that he noticed her. She was just sitting on the concrete of a small plaza that was in the middle of a normally busy shopping district. Since everyone else had taken cover in the surrounding shops and such the place was empty so he was able to see her easily.

The closer that Kira stepped towards her, the clearer that he was able to make out her form. "Lacus," he murmured catching her attention as she looked back at him. Despite everything, despite all rain, Kira could easily tell that she was crying just by the mere look in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you come after me?" Lacus found herself asking. Even though she had been the one to come looking for him at first, she suddenly felt like she didn't have a right to talk to him after everything she did to him.

Kira didn't answer her. "I think that's what I should be asking," he said kneeling down in front of her. Seeing her like this, Kira felt his resolve to make a life without her weakening. "Let's get out of this rain before we do any talking," he said and was glad that his place was close to there.

It only took a few extra minutes of walking in the rain before they finally came across an apartment complex. Because Kira was so late in accepting he wasn't able to get a room in the dormitories the university had to offer. Things had worked out pretty well for him though so he didn't mind.

He unlocked the door and the two of them stepped into the room. "Listen Lacus, I'll let you stay for the night but please go back home first thing tomorrow morning. I don't think I can take it otherwise," Kira said in a quiet voice.

Though Lacus hated hearing him say that she knew that he had every right to. "Please hear what I have to say Kira. If you still feel the same way afterwards than I'll do what you want and go home as soon as possible," Lacus pleaded with him once again finding her resolve to try and tell him her feelings even though he moved on.

"I… don't think there could possibly be much to talk about. I'm sure we made our feelings on the matter pretty clear," Kira said in a quiet and sad voice. He didn't want to think about back then. He didn't want to remember the pain that he went through having his heart smashed to pieces.

"Please Kira!" Lacus begged as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I know you're angry with me. I know you have every right to be as well. But I came all this way because I really wanted to talk to you. There's something that I really need to say!" Lacus said looking to be on the verge of tears again at the thought that he wouldn't even give her the chance to say what she came here for.

Though he hated himself for being so weak, Kira gave in. "Fine but why don't you get warmed up before you get sick. Go and take a shower or something, there's a bathroom through that door," Kira said pointing to a doors a little ways away from him. "I'll give you some dry clothes to put on and then we'll talk," he finished explaining thinking it will give him more time to prepare his heart for whatever was to be said between them.

Lacus nodded her head. She was glad for that because it meant that she'd have time to think of how to say what she wanted to say. She didn't want it to end up like that time at the airport where she couldn't find the right way to answer which only made Kira angrier at her.

As Lacus walked into the bathroom, Kira walked over to his room. Because of his job he was able to get a pretty decent apartment. It had three rooms, a bathroom, a living room with a kitchen attached to it, and a single bedroom. Luckily for him most of his expenses for college were pretty much already paid for so he didn't have to worry about much besides making payments on time.

Rummaging through his drawers, Kira found some older clothes that were a bit to small for him now but he figured that they'd fit Lacus to some extent. "I guess it will have to do," he murmured before he grabbed some fresh clothes for himself to get into so that he wouldn't catch a cold. He quickly dried off and changed. He then left the room to give Lacus the clothes to change into.

He knocked on the door loud enough for Lacus to hear it over the running water. "I'll just leave them by the door!" Kira yelled over the running water as he set the clothes down on the floor.

Kira headed to the living room and sat down on his couch. Several minutes later Kira heard the sound of the water being turned off. Shortly afterwards the door was opened and closed as Lacus grabbed the clothes he picked out for her.

Not long after that the door opened again and Lacus came out of the bathroom. The clothes were a bit baggy on Lacus but fit her at least. She was still trying to get her long beautiful hair dried after all the time outside and in the shower.

Lacus walked over and took a seat next to Kira. An awkward silence passed over them as both tried to figure out what to say first. It wasn't long though before Lacus spoke up. "I'm sorry. I realize that my being here is doing nothing but causing you trouble Kira," she said but didn't get a reply from Kira. "I realize that you probably have every right to hate me but I knew that I needed to take this chance and come to see you," she said looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

"I don't hate you," Kira said quietly without looking at her. "It hurts though. Just seeing you hurts me," he said but didn't see how Lacus flinched at his words. "All I wanted was for you to be honest with me. To tell me how you truly felt about me. But when it came down to it you couldn't do that and that's what hurts me the most," he explained and this time it was Lacus who didn't reply.

The silence once again spread between the two of them. "I'm sorry," Lacus once again repeated what she had said several times that day already. "Everything was just happening so fast. I just couldn't understand anything and that scared me. All I could see were negative things. If we got together and broke up then we could never go back to what we once were. And then there would always be that strain between us if I said no because of that night that the effect would be the same as if we got together and broke up. Both options were so scary to me and I wasn't sure about my feelings either. I wasn't sure what to do and took the cowards way out," she explained hoping that Kira would understand even though she doubted that he would.

"I was always willing to take that chance though. I wanted to be something more with you. That's what I wished for above all else. It hurt so much to see you constantly pining over that guy. How he was all that you could seem to talk about when we were able to talk. I don't want to go back to that. I don't want to feel that way anymore," Kira said with pain clearly showing on his face.

"I put you through so much and I'm sorry for that. I really want to make it up to you though. I want to be able to fix my mistakes," Lacus said as she finally looked up and over at him.

"Why? So you can feel better about yourself?" Kira asked with even thinking. . I told you that I don't want your pity," he continued as he tried to hold back his own tears of the memories of that time.

"No! I'm doing this because I want you!" Lacus yelled as she had painful memories of that day at the airport. "You once asked me if my feelings for you were because I wanted to be with you or if it was because I couldn't have Derek. At the time I didn't know the right way to answer where you would actually believe me. You took my silence the wrong way though. How I felt for you the had nothing to do with Derek though. I really was willing to give us a chance then," she explained as she tried to look into his violet eyes to find out what it was that he was feeling.

"I'm not sure that I am capable of believing it though. Too much has been said. I have no way of believing what you say even if I wanted to," Kira explained as pain started to sweep through his heart.

Lacus knew she couldn't blame him for his words. She knew it would take a lot more than that to get him to trust her like he used to again. "I'll be honest Kira, a few days ago I went on a date with Derek," Lacus said and saw him scowl with anger. "My emotions were all mixed up and I wasn't sure how I felt for anyone anymore. Afterwards he admitted that he liked me and wanted me to become his girlfriend," she continued to admit.

"Well then I'm very happy for you!" Kira said with bitterness laced in his voice. 'Why is she doing this to me? She's doing nothing but rubbing it in my face!' he thought wishing that she had never come here.

"Don't be. I turned him down," Lacus said which caused Kira to quickly look at her in shock. "What I had for him was nothing but a passing crush. I think I wanted him as an escape for how I truly felt," she said with an emotionless laugh. "I realized something else during the date…" she started but hesitated.

What Lacus was saying really caught Kira's interest. He didn't want to but his heart once again felt that hope but his mind figured that hope was nothing but a lost cause after everything that happened. He still loved Lacus and knew that he always will. He just didn't want to be hurt by her anymore. "What?" Kira asked curiously.

Lacus looked Kira directly in the eye. She was nervous. After everything that happened she didn't know what to expect when she said those three words. She knew she had to though. "I…" she started but stopped. She then took a deep breath and tried to continue. "I… I love you."

Kira's heart pounding quickly in his chest at her words. 'S-she loves me?' he asked himself as a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time came back to him. Yet at the same time he didn't know how to respond. 'After all that's happened, can her just saying those words fix things?' he couldn't help but wonder.

"I realized something though. It's already too late for me. You've moved on, you've found someone else. My feelings are probably pointless to you," Lacus continued as he voice got softer and softer.

"Found someone else?" Kira asked a bit confused before it dawned on him. "You must be talking about Fllay. You saw us together?" he asked though it seemed like a stupid question because he was together with Fllay barely a few seconds before he noticed Lacus. She must've seen Fllay.

Lacus looked down and sadly nodded her head. "I'm happy for you. You've found someone who could give you all I was unable to before. She seems to care for you a lot," Lacus said even though it pained her greatly to do so.

"Hey now, don't jump to conclusions. Fllay and I aren't going out, though I do admit that she's tried. I'm just her tutor. Her father heard of me and is paying me a decent amount of money to make sure that she graduates since she's been failing most of her courses up until now," Kira explained and saw relief pass over Lacus's face. "However, despite that, I don't think I'm ready to risk my heart like that again," he said even though he knew it would only hurt both of them.

"I realize that," Lacus said as disappointment reigned through her. 'This is my fault anyways. If I had just realized my feelings before he left then things would've been different,' she thought trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry," he murmured trying to stop the pain he felt at his own words. He then looked out the window and saw that the rain finally let up. "I have class to get to now. Like I said, you can stay for the night but please leave tomorrow," he told her before putting on his shoes and left the apartment.

As soon as he was outside he could distinctly hear the sound of Lacus crying. It tore his heart up that he was the one that caused those tears but he did his best to ignore it to make it easier when she left.

Life sure seemed to taunt him as Kira made his way to the bus stop. It seemed to throw every lovey-dovey couple imaginable in his path. The rain had already stopped and the clouds were parting so he kept seeing them going on dates and just simply being in love and he couldn't help but feel jealous of them.

'I shouldn't doubt myself now. If I don't do this then I fell like I'll only be setting myself up to be hurt again,' Kira thought even though in his mind he had a feelings that it wouldn't happen. 'Then again, I still love her. If I give up this chance than I might never have it again,' he thought coming to a stop knowing he had to make a choice about whether to stay safe or to take a chance once again.

* * *

Lacus sighed in sadness as she leaned against the back of the couch. 'I don't think I should inconvenience him any more than I already have. It might be best to leave here as soon as my clothes are dried,' she thought as she stood up to go check on them. 

The apartment complex had some shared washing machines on each floor for everyone to use. So Lacus walked to the door and opened it only to be shocked when she saw that Kira was standing in front of her. "K-Kira," she stuttered in surprise.

Before Lacus could say anything, Kira wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in and captured her lips with his own. He knew he was taking a big chance but he figured that maybe it would be worth it in the end so he was willing to take a chance once again. He knew that there would be no more chances after this one though.

Lacus was shocked at first but then quickly got into it as her arms wrapped around his neck while she kissed him back with everything that she had. The two of them broke apart a few minutes later but leaned their foreheads together. "What about what you said?" Lacus figured she had to ask.

"I think I'm willing to take one last chance. You have to know though. I may be forgiving you but I don't think I will be able to forget," he said as his arms tightened their hold around her waist.

"That's really all I can ask for," Lacus said as she gave her first real smile in a while. "I promise you though that I will do everything I can to make you happy to have me. I'll do everything I can to make sure that I don't hurt you again," she promised to him as she held him as close to her as she could.

Kira couldn't help but smile at her words. He then leaned in and kissed her once again. They stayed like that before Kira remembered something and pulled away. He then grabbed something out of his bag. It was the present that she had given back to him. "You still need to open this. I guess since it's not Christmas that it will now be your birthday present," he said holding it out for her.

"Are you sure? For a while I couldn't help but feel like I didn't deserve to open it. That it was supposed to be for the one you love and I felt I wasn't that person anymore," Lacus explained why she had yet to open it.

"I bought it because I knew that it was something that was only meant for you. I had to work my ass off to get the money for it so you better not let it go to waste by not opening it," he said with a small laugh as she reached out and grabbed it. The two of them then walked over to the couch where they sat down in a warm embrace while Lacus just stared at the gift for a few moments.

Very slowly, Lacus peeled off the slightly damp wrapping paper. Inside was small, slightly damaged, case. She gently opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace that she remembered she'd been looking at when she was out with Kira one time. 'He must've seen me looking at it and decided to get it for me,' she couldn't help but think as she took it out of the case.

Kira took the necklace out of her hands and placed it around her neck for her. It definitely wasn't easy to get this for her. Though his family had a decent lifestyle, they could hardly be considered rich. So Kira usually didn't have much money on him. He worked many different part time jobs for several weeks before he was able to get the money for it. He knew he made the right choice though when he saw how much great it looked on Lacus.

"T-thank you Kira," Lacus stuttered wiping away a few tears of happiness that were freely falling. It was then that she remembered some else that was very important. "There's something I have to give you as well Kira," she said looking at him with a nervous smile.

"Something to give me?" Kira asked and Lacus nodded her head. "You don't need to give me anything Lacus. Just knowing that you actually love me is more than enough for me right now," Kira said but Lacus just kept giving him that nervous smile of hers.

"There's something I must tell you first though. I know what you'll probably think when I tell you this and I will tell you beforehand that I figured out that I loved you before I found out. Though I do admit that it's the reason I got enough courage to come and find you," Lacus started which she could tell was just confusing Kira.

"Since you left I have been in pretty bad shape. I kept blaming myself for what happened between the two of us. I had trouble sleeping and I didn't eat very much. I ended up collapsing a few days ago," she said and felt Kira's embrace on her tighten a little.

"What?! Are you ok Lacus?!" Kira asked in a panic as he looked her over to make sure that nothing was wrong. "You're going to be ok, right?" he asked looking at her with a very worried expression on his face.

"I think I'll be ok now that I'm with you," Lacus said caressing his cheek to calm him down a little. "I had just gotten back from my date with Derek. I finally realized just how much it was that I loved you. I tried calling you but collapsed before you picked up," she said and watched as realization crossed over Kira's face. He obviously knew what time she was talking about. "Athrun and Cagalli found me shortly after that and got a doctor to help me," she explained just about to get ready for the truth.

"Wait a minute, what kind of present is telling someone that you collapsed. It's done nothing but make me really worry about you," Kira said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I just figured I'd be honest with you but that isn't the gift," Lacus said laying her head upon his shoulder. She then reached down and grabbed Kira's hand. "The doctor told me she suspected something and it scared me," she continued as she placed his hand over her stomach. "At first we weren't sure but we found out the truth when I saw her the next day… I'm pregnant," she said and watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

Kira couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of Lacus's mouth. "You're pregnant?" he repeated and she nodded her head. "What? How? Didn't you say that you were on the pill?" he asked her trying to understand how this should even be possible. He loved the idea but it also scared him.

"I was and that's what I don't understand. Then again, we went at it so much that night that I guess it isn't that surprising," she said trying to lighten up the situation a little. "Inside me is a child that's a part of both of us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted you to want me because you loved me and not because you felt responsible for the child," Lacus said as she placed a hand upon his cheek once again.

Kira now understood what Lacus meant when she talked about knowing how he would act. If she hadn't said that then he'd wonder if she was here because of the child or for him. Her words made him realize that he didn't have to worry about that though. "So… we're really going to have a baby?" Kira asked and couldn't help but feel excited when Lacus nodded her head.

"Yes, we are," Lacus said leaning up to capture Kira's lips with her own. "Don't think of asking me to marry you or anything like that just because of the baby though. I don't think either of us are ready for that quite yet," Lacus said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'd have to agree. Maybe we should just use these next few months. Go out and do all those things couples do. Then we can decide what to do after the baby is born," he suggested and was glad when Lacus nodded her head. "By the way, have you told Athrun and Cagalli about all of this or that you're even here. I can't see Cagalli letting you go out if you just collapsed a few days ago," he said looking at Lacus curiously.

"I kinda had to sneak out of the dorm to come and see you. I talked to her on the plane but didn't exactly tell her where I was going. I didn't tell either of them about the baby either. I wanted you to be the first to know," she explained and heard Kira chuckle a bit which made her smile.

"Cagalli is very predictable most of the time," Kira said before kissing the top of Lacus's head. "I'm gonna give them a call since I know they must be worried. Then I'll go get our clothes and then maybe we can go out after that," he said giving her a smile as he stood up and walked towards the phone.

Lacus kinda liked that idea. She had a few other ideas though. When she saw Kira finish talking to Athrun and Cagalli, he went to go get her clothes for her since the drier should've finished drying them by then. It was then that she went about getting ready.

Kira grabbed all the clothes he had drying and walked back to his room. He opened the door and walked into the room and closed the door. But then he suddenly stopped and dropped all the things he had in his hands.

There before him stood Lacus as naked at the day she was born. A deep blush was on her face as she just stood there waiting for him to say or do something. "You're the only one I'd trust enough to do this," she murmured despite her embarrassment as she slowly approached Kira before kissing him.

Kira was unresponsive for a second before he wrapped his arms around Lacus's bare waist while kissing her back. "Are you sure Lacus? What about the baby?" Kira asked even though he wanted so badly to take her right then and there. "I don't want to do this if it will hurt the baby," he said in a worried tone.

"The baby will be fine Kira. I want to be with you like that again. I want that connection we had that night," she said as he fingers started to work at the buttons of his shirt until they were all undone.

That was all that it took for Kira. He completely devoured her lips while he picked her up and carried her towards his room. He kicked the door opened and walked inside before carefully placing her on the bed.

* * *

It was quiet for a while after their love making. Lacus just laid there on his chest just enjoying his simple presence. It had such a calming effect in her life. She figured that was probably why she always felt more open with him than she was with any of her family or friends. 

"What… do you think our child will be like?" Lacus asked all of a sudden. After she said this she felt Kira place one of his hands over her stomach. "I'm kinda hoping it will be a boy. One that is just as kind and handsome as his father," she said placing a kiss to Kira's cheek.

All sorts of different thoughts were going through Kira's head about what their child would look like. "Or maybe it will be a girl who is just as beautiful as her mother," he said making Lacus blush. "Then again I'd be beating back guys by the minute," he said making Lacus giggle.

Lacus could tell that Kira would be a very good father for their baby when it was born. "Whether it's a boy or a girl I want our child to have your eyes," Lacus said looking deep into Kira's violet orbs. "They're so beautiful as well as comforting at the same time. It's so nice to be able to look into them," she said losing herself in the eyes that looked back at her.

Kira laughed as he pulled Lacus closer to him. "I guess we'll find out when the baby is born. It just seems so long from now though. In the meantime though I think we have several months worth of make up sex to do," he said with a laugh while Lacus laughed as well.

"Down boy," Lacus said lightly hitting his chest a bit. "I'm really tired from all the traveling right now though. So just let me lay here for a while," Lacus said resting her head on his chest. She knew it was still early in the day but she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

"Sure, you should rest while you still can," Kira said as his fingers took to combing themselves through her long silky hair. That was how they stayed for a while. Just holding each other and enjoying each other's company, with the occasional bit of sex, for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

Lacus groaned as her eyes slowly started to open the next morning. She lifted her head and looked down and saw Kira and couldn't help but smile brightly. 'I'm so glad it wasn't a dream. He's really here now and he was willing to give me another chance. I'm just so happy. It was the best birthday I ever had… minus the rain,' she thought as she snuggled into his chest. 

Looking into his face, Lacus couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. It was the same type of expression he had on the morning after their first time. 'I can tell he's happy as well,' she thought with a smile as she caressed his cheek.

As she was staring at him, an idea came to mind. She blushed a little bit but she knew she wanted to try it. With a smile, she threw herself under the blankets and set to work on her plan. It wasn't long before Kira was awake from the pleasure Lacus was giving him but it didn't last as long as her wished.

Knowing that he was too awake after his wake up call from Lacus, Kira decided to go take a shower. He got out of bed and went about getting some clothes from his drawer. "I'm gonna go take a nice long shower, care to join me?" he asked with a grin as he looked at the one he loved most in the world as she stood up as well.

"No, I think I need to rest a bit. Once you start you just can't stop," she said with a smile as she left to go and put on her clothes wherever they were. "In the meantime I'll make some breakfast so you just relax for a while until it's finished," she said with a smile before she disappeared from his view.

Kira decided to do as Lacus said as he grabbed his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. He was already hard once again but figured that a shower would be enough to get that to go down.

Lacus walked into the living room and grabbed the clothes from the basket that Kira had dropped on the floor. She quickly put her clothes on and looked out the window. Compared to yesterday the sky was very clear and she couldn't help but smile at that.

It was when she was looking out the window that something caught her eyes. Thinking it over for a few seconds Lacus couldn't help but like the idea that was circulating in her mind as she quickly put on her shoes and wondered if she could get back before Kira got out of the shower.

* * *

Kira sighed as he got out of the shower. "That felt nice. Much longer than I usually take a shower for," he said before sniffing the air. He could smell whatever it was that Lacus was cooking and couldn't help but smile. 

Walking towards his kitchen he froze once again. 'I swear she's gonna give me a heart attack one of these days,' he thought as the erection that he had just recently gotten rid of immediately popped back up as hard as it possibly could.

There standing in front of the stove was Lacus wearing an apron… and nothing else. 'Did I have one of those?' he couldn't help but wonder about the apron before giving up. 'If she didn't expect this then she shouldn't have done that,' Kira thought with a grin as he approached Lacus from behind.

The two of them went at it again but the sound of someone pounding on the door quickly ruined the moment. "Sorry but it's hard to be aroused when someone's doing that," he said as he straightened his clothes. "Go grab your clothes and put them on," he said zipping up his pants again.

A frustrated Lacus went and grabbed her clothes before she ran into Kira's room to change. Kira waited until the bedroom door was closed before approached the door which was still being very loudly knocked upon. "Ok, ok. I'm coming," a very frustrated Kira muttered as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was a rather angry Fllay. She hated being ignored but yet she had to keep pounding at the door before Kira decided to finally open it for you. "What the hell took you so long Kira?!" she screamed in his face as she entered the room uninvited.

"Fllay!" Kira said in surprise before remembering that they were supposed to have a tutoring session today. "Look, right now isn't very convenient a time for me to tutor you Fllay. It might be best to come back some other time," he said hoping to get her out of there before she saw Lacus.

"Oh come on Kira, do you think I really come here just to study," Fllay said seductively as she approached Kira. "Looks like you're all ready for me too," he said looking down to see a small bulge of what was left of Kira's erection from just a few moments ago with Lacus.

"Look Fllay. I keep telling you I'm not interested," Kira said feeling the last of his erection fading because what Fllay was doing was really turning him off. "Like I said, now isn't the greatest of times," he said hoping that she would get the point and leave already. He knew that she would freak if she saw Lacus and he didn't want to have that issue come up.

Unfortunately for Kira, Fllay just didn't get the point. "Oh come on!" She yelled grabbing a hold of his crotch. 'Huh? I could've swore it was erect a few moments ago,' she thought finding it insulting that he wasn't turned on just looking at her like everyone else she slept with.

"Excuse me but will you please get your hands off my boyfriend?" a voice from behind them said. Kira wasn't sure if he should be scared or relieved that Lacus came into the room at that exact moment.

Fllay's eyes widened as she looked at Kira, who did what he could to avoid her eyes, and then behind him towards the one who had spoken up. Almost instantly she found that she hated the woman before her with all her being. "Just who the hell are you to barge in here and say such things?!" Fllay growled looking at the pink hair woman standing in front of her.

"My name is Lacus Clyne. I'm Kira's girlfriend and I was invited in," Lacus said with a calm look as well as a smile on her face. She wasn't angry at Kira because of what Fllay was doing. She saw Kira politely ask her to leave and Kira suddenly get grabbed by the woman in front of her. The same couldn't be said towards the other woman though. 'Who does she think she is grabbing my Kira like that?' Lacus thought possessively but tried to keep up her politeness.

Suddenly Fllay started to laugh as if what Lacus said was the funniest thing in the world. "Oh that's a good one. I know for a fact that Kira's girlfriend is me. So please leave and never show you face again," Fllay said as she latched onto Kira's arm as tight as she could.

Kira wanted to speak up and tell Fllay that Lacus really was his girlfriend. "Um…" he started but unfortunately Fllay cut him off by speaking up once again. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her usual behavior.

"Anyways, Kira and I have a busy day ahead of us with tutoring. So just leave here and never come back," Fllay said in a monotone voice as she tried to drag Kira towards his bedroom for her version of studying.

"Oh really? What subject are you studying?" Lacus asked not looking the least bit fazed by the angry words that Fllay sending at her. "Kira's really good at a lot of subjects so I was just wondering which one you're being taught," Lacus said never once dropping her smile.

Fllay came to a stop before looking angrily towards Lacus. "Not that it's any of your business but I think we need to study human anatomy today," she said with a grin figuring that the other girl would get the point and just get out of her way.

"Oh! Kira's very good at that subject," Lacus said making Fllay trip at the bluntness of her words. It also made Kira choke on air. Both were wondering if she was being serious or if she was just playing to Fllay's game.

"Yeah, Kira used to tutor me in that subject all the time because I had some trouble with it. We'd stay up all night and examine each of the body parts and their purpose. We'd hardly ever get any sleep," Lacus said before noticing how pale Fllay was getting. "Are you alright Miss. Allster?" Lacus asked looking at the girl carefully.

Kira was trying to the best of his ability right then not to laugh. The way Lacus was acting was throwing him for a loop. 'Is she saying these things because she knows what Fllay is talking about or is she actually talking about tutoring?' Kira couldn't help but ask since he wasn't even sure.

Fllay turned around towards Kira and glared at him with all her might. "What the hell is the meaning of this Kira!?" she screamed which made Kira flinch at the proximity. Then suddenly Fllay calmed down and turned towards Lacus. "What am I getting so worked up about? She's obviously a liar, right Kira?" Fllay asked with a smile as she turned towards.

"You're the type who can't sleep unless you know everyone's thoughts are on you, am I right Miss. Allster?" Lacus asked as she watched the rather amusing scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

"You shut up you little slut! Kira and I were happy until you interfered! So just get out of here and stay out of here. I don't want to ever see you around my boyfriend again you stupid little slut!" Fllay yelled and was glad when she saw the pained look that crossed the pink haired woman's face.

Kira had enough from the first time Fllay called Lacus a slut. "Shut up Fllay!" he growled out which made Fllay jump a bit in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about. We've never been together and I really don't appreciate you calling my girlfriend a slut!" he growled making Fllay feel nervous.

"What… are you talking about?" Fllay asked looking like she was on the verge of tears. It was a well practiced act that Fllay put up when she couldn't have her way. Most the guys ended up feeling so guilty that they ended up doing things her way. She didn't like it when someone didn't show any interest in her. That was what made Kira so enticing to her, it was because he didn't fall head over heals for her like most guys and that was something that she knew couldn't be allowed to continue. She planned to make him hers no matter how long it took.

Kira didn't fall for her trap. "Exactly what I meant. Lacus is my girlfriend. I love her with all my heart and she does as well. She's even carrying my child. We had a big fight two months ago and haven't spoken to each other until today but we've worked it out. Please Fllay, I don't want to argue with you but my feelings for Lacus will never change just because you say so," Kira said in a frustrated voice.

"But we're so perfect together Kira," Fllay pleaded but his stubborn face made her frown. "So what are you going to do then? The only reason you can have such a nice place is because my daddy is paying you. I only came here because I wanted you. Do you think he will pay you if I don't come?" Fllay asked with a grin. When she wanted something, she would do everything she could to keep it.

"If that's your choice then I will just find another job," Kira said calmly as Lacus walked up to his side and grabbed a hold of his arm. "By the way, I don't like being threatened like that," Kira said growing aggravated.

"I'm sure he won't have any problems. Even though I'm pregnant I'm going to try and finish college. Maybe I'll think about trying to transfer down here," Lacus said giving Kira a bright smile as he did the same.

"You really want to move in with me?" Kira asked and Lacus nodded her head. "I like that idea. It will mean I get to be around you every second of the day," Kira said as he leaned down and captured Lacus's lips.

Fllay grew angry and disgusted before she turned around and stormed out of the room as quickly as she could. The other two hardly noticed since they were too wrapped up in their kiss to care about what was going on around them.

Kira and Lacus broke apart several minutes later. It was only then that they noticed that Fllay was gone but they shrugged it off and held onto one another tightly. "Sorry I just decided something like that on my own. I really do want to move in with you though… if you want me to," Lacus said with a blush as Kira smiled gently at her.

"I was actually planning on asking you anyways. I don't want to miss out on anything that has to do with our baby. I'm sure your father won't mind helping you transfer here considering the circumstances," Kira said before suddenly feeling nervous because they would have to tell him soon. He was a man that was very protective of Lacus and that worried him a bit.

Lacus knew what Kira was thinking right then. "I'm sure he'll feel relieved that it's at least someone he knows he can trust. I wonder if that will be before or after he gets out of weapons though," she said and saw Kira pale dramatically. "I was joking Kira. All he has was one hunting gun," she continued to joke and laughed when he paled again.

'This isn't good, I'll become his next mark,' Kira thought looking around frantically as if expecting the older man to suddenly appear out of no where. "Maybe we'd better go someplace far away and forget about everyone else," he said giving her a nervous smile.

"I'm still kidding Kira. My father hates weapons of any sort. He'd rather talk through things than resort to violence if it was possible," she said giggling at his look of relief on his face. "Maybe that will teach you to stop teasing me so much," she continued as she remembered all the teasing he did last night.

Kira playfully glared at her. "I was just trying to open you up a bit. There's no reason to get so mad about it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "So Lacus, care to finish up what we started earlier?" he asked as he nibbled on her neck eliciting moans from her.

Lacus could feel his newly erect dick pressing against her lower areas. "Sorry but I don't really feel like it after all that happened with Fllay. It really turned me off," Lacus said giving him a sympathetic smile.

Kira pouted but he didn't let go of his embrace around Lacus. "That sucks. Oh well, I'll have you all to myself for the rest of our lives. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for all this during that time," he said though he didn't stop trying to coax her into agreeing back intimately rubbing himself against her.

Lacus moaned a bit feeling herself get turned on once again. 'Maybe Kira was right, maybe I am nothing but a nympho. At least it's only with him though,' she thought as her body started to surrender. "You know what, I think I am ready to finish what we started earlier," Lacus said only to immediately feel his lips on her. She then felt herself being lifted off the ground and carried towards the bedroom. She couldn't help but feel that if they did this for the rest of their lives than she would always be happy.

* * *

This is the end but there will be an epilogue. I plan to write that after i update Light of the Heart and Destiny of Love since I've been putting them off for a while to write this. Be sure to review. There are several lemons and limes that can be found on mediaminer. 


	5. after the storm

A soft and beautiful tune escaped Lacus's mouth as she was cutting up some vegetables. There was a smile on her face as she swiftly went about her tasks while preparing for the big dinner that would be happening.

So much had happened since her and Kira had finally got together. She couldn't help but smile as she placed her hand on her very pregnant stomach. She looked like she was about to explode. 'I'm due any day now,' she thought with a smile as the anticipation grew about finally being able to have the baby.

Shortly after her and Kira reconciled, they had gone back to everyone else to tell them everything. Much to Lacus's annoyance Kira conveniently forgot to tell her that he only told Athrun and Cagalli about her being there and them making up. So it was a shock with Athrun and Cagalli's reaction when she happened to let news of her pregnancy slip. Lacus felt like she'd go deaf with how loud Cagalli screamed in excitement at the news.

Her father's reaction to the news was pretty much what Kira and Lacus expected. He was rather upset that she happened to get pregnant when she wasn't married but at the same time they could tell he was happy about the news of his first grandchild.

Much to Kira's relief, Siegel wasn't as angry with him as he had originally imagined. In fact, Siegel said that it was actually a relief. He felt that since it was Kira he didn't have as much to worry about and was glad that it wasn't someone else who might've left Lacus afterwards. He said he felt that Lacus would be safe in Kira's hands. It was such a relief to both of them to hear him say those things.

Siegel understood their situation so with a little help from him Lacus was able to transfer schools like her and Kira wanted. She had the grades but needed help getting in since it was the middle of the semester. She didn't want to have to wait till the next semester and be away from Kira for so long. She knew he wanted to be there to witness everything that happened during the pregnancy. Her father agreed to help her on the condition that she promised to finish school even if she was having a child. Lacus planned on doing that anyways so she felt that it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

So with his help Lacus was transferred and immediately moved in with her beloved Kira. Everything had been perfect between them since then. It felt like nothing bad had ever happened and that they had been going out for years rather than just a few months.

At the moment Lacus was back home for the summer. Being so close to her due date she was glad that she could be here without having to worry about school. She wanted to share the occasion with all of her friends and family. 'Of course that won't mean as much if the father isn't here,' she thought in annoyance.

A few days ago Kira said that something had come up and that he needed to go back to the university. This worried Lacus so much because she was so close to giving birth that she worried that she might go into labor early and that he wouldn't be there with her when it happened.

'Luckily he's coming back tonight and I have yet to go into labor,' she thought as she went about making the food. She couldn't help but smile when she thought that she could finally be in the arms of the one she loved once again.

'I never knew that I could come to love a person as much as I love Kira,' Lacus thought thinking about all the things that they'd done the past few months. Besides the fact that she was pregnant they just went about doing what other couples in love do. They were hardly ever apart and that didn't bug them in the least.

The Lacus thought of their more intimate life and couldn't help but blush. The two of them could barely keep their hands off one another. Her hormones weren't helping her either since it felt like they were on overdrive.

Lacus couldn't help but blush even more when she remembered something that Kira never seemed to let her live down. For a while during her pregnancy Lacus had been extremely emotional. Like one time Lacus had gotten angry at Kira because he wasn't touching her when she wanted. He never let her live that down and used it at every opportunity he could find. 'Stupid hormones,' Lacus thought trying her best to stop blushing.

Satisfied with what she got done for now, Lacus let the food cook on its own and took a seat to get off her sore feet. She just couldn't wait for that night. All her friends and family were getting together that night for a big dinner and Lacus was insistent on being the one who made the food instead of letting the cooks do it. She always loved cooking so figured it would be nice to cook that night.

Lacus jumped in fright when she suddenly felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. The reason was that she was supposed to be the only one that was supposed to be there right then since everyone else was a bit too busy. Not to mention that she didn't even hear anyone approaching her.

A familiar chuckling calmed Lacus down and a bright smile crossed her face as she immediately turned around and wrapped Kira in hug. "Oh I missed you so much," Lacus said snuggling in his warm chest. "You're early," she couldn't help but mutter realizing the time.

"I just couldn't keep away from you so I found the earliest flight that I could," Kira said taking Lacus's lips in his own. "God I missed you so much. This last week has been so hard and I'm so glad to be back," he said holding her as close to him as he possibly.

"I'm glad to have you back as well. You've been a good boy haven't you? I'm sure there were a lot of temptations without me around," Lacus said deciding to tease him for scaring her like that earlier.

"There were none at all. Fllay did her normal thing but I ignored her. I just went down there and finished my business and then came back as soon as I could. No one could ever replace you in my heart my love," Kira said kissing Lacus once again who was all to glad to reciprocate it.

"So what were you down there for? You still haven't told me what that was about," Lacus said with a pout hoping that he'd cave in. He'd been sure to keep whatever it was a secret from her but she knew that it was nothing bad.

"That… is a secret," Kira said with a teasing grin as he placed his hands upon her swollen stomach. "So, how's the baby doing?" Kira asked before he felt the baby kick. "I see he's as active as usually," he said feeling a second kick as if the baby realized that it's father was there.

"How do you know it's a boy just from kicking? My dad mentioned once that I used to kick a lot when my mother was having me. So it could very well be a girl as well," Lacus said placing her hands over his.

"I didn't know you were capable of kicking," Kira teased before he suddenly felt a small sting in his ankle. "Ouch! Ok, I take that back," he said looking at Lacus who was grinning at him mischievously.

Despite being so far along, Kira and Lacus decided that they didn't want to find out the gender of their child until it was born. This always led to amusing situations where they try to come up with reasons why it's either a boy or a girl. It seemed like every time they did this they kept changing their decision.

"So… what did Miss. Allster have to say this time?" Lacus asked even though she was reluctant to. Nothing good ever came out of Kira talking to Fllay. Each time Fllay did nothing but try and find ways to seduce Kira and it annoyed the hell out of Lacus more than anything. Lacus was a patient woman but Fllay pushed just about every one of Lacus's buttons.

Kira didn't answer for a second before he carefully rubbed Lacus's swollen stomach. "That there was no way that this child could be mine. That two months was a long time and that anything could've happened in that time and that I shouldn't believe you," Kira said without any emotion since he knew he'd only show anger otherwise that such accusations would be made again Lacus.

"It's not true!" Lacus said in a low voice as she grasped a hold of the counter. She didn't know why it was that Fllay had to go about saying such ridiculous things. Lacus and Kira both knew that trying wasn't trying to be in a serious relationship Kira. She just wanted him as a bed partner and nothing more. "Why does she insist on trying to take you from me when she isn't even looking for a real relationship?" Lacus said quietly as Kira tightened his hold on her a little more.

"She's just jealous that I chose you over her," Kira suggested knowing that it was probably the truth. "She doesn't know you like I do. I know you would never lie to me about this sort of thing. Not to mention I got the story of everything you did during my absence from Athrun and Cagalli. It was a rather short story," Kira said with a chuckle as Lacus did as well.

"Nothing felt right without you around. I was a fool to not realize how I really felt sooner. I'm just glad that you took me back," Lacus said resting her head on his shoulder while Kira smiled at her.

The two of them just remained like that before Lacus remembered that she was still cooking. "I better get back to work for tonight since everyone is coming over," Lacus said reluctantly pulling away from his embrace.

Kira smiled and nodded his head. "I have to go and put my stuff away anyways. Be back shortly," he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he turned and headed towards the room that they were sharing at her father's house. They could tell when they decided to share a room that her father wanted to disagree but they guessed he figured it would be pointless to stop them anyways.

Walking into Lacus's old room, Kira couldn't help but chuckle as he looked around it. He remembered how amazed he was the first time he stepped into the room years back. He'd always imagined Lacus having this overly girly room. He was really surprised when he saw that it was actually much different. He imagined pink and she had blue. He imagined the place filled with stuffed animals and there were really only a few of them. Probably the one thing he expected and got right was that she had a large bookcase filled with romance novels. He knew how much she loved reading those. After his initial surprise, he couldn't help but think that it fit her pretty well.

Setting his bag on the floor, Kira began to unpack his clothes. In the middle of it, Kira's hand came in contact with something. He smiled as he pulled out a little velvet case. Opening it up, Kira stared at a beautiful diamond ring that he'd bought. 'Tonight,' he thought with a fond smile as he hid the ring so that Lacus wouldn't accidentally find it before he had the chance to do what he wanted to do for a long time.

He knew that they had agreed to wait until after the baby was born before they decided on anything like marriage. Being so close to the due date he had been getting restless and found that tonight might very well be the perfect night for him to do what he's wanted to do for such a long time. He wasn't doing this for the baby or any other reason except that he truly wanted Lacus to become his wife.

He had to admit that in the beginning he was rather doubtful about her feelings because of what had happened between them before he left. She had proven many times over that she really was in love with him over the past few months. He no longer had any doubts about what she really felt with him and that just made him want to marry Lacus even more.

* * *

It was an absolutely beautiful night that night as everyone started to show up for the dinner. There were really only three other who didn't live in the house who were actually coming. Kira's adopted mother Caridad Yamato and his adopted father Haruma Yamato, and then there was Athrun and Cagalli. There weren't that many people coming but they were the most important people to them. 

"It's been such a long time since we've had everyone together like this," Lacus said to Kira who was standing right next to her. "It's so nice to have our entire family here together," she said with a smile as she made last minute adjustments to the food that she'd prepared.

"Yeah it is. We've always gone to visit them but it was always separately since everyone has been so busy," Kira said with a smile as he looked at Lacus's beaming face, something about it seemed off though. "Are you ok Lacus?" Kira asked thinking that she looked a little paler than usual.

Lacus turned towards Kira and smiled lovingly at him. "I'm just fine. I've been working all day on the food so I'm a little tired. I just need to sit down and eat something," she said reassuringly as she finished the food after hours of preparation in which she didn't let anyone help her.

"If you say so. I still say you should've let someone help you. Don't forget that you need to take care of yourself as well as the baby," Kira said rubbing her swollen stomach. "Why don't you go out and have a seat? I take the food out," he said though it sounded more like a command than a request.

Figuring that it would be useless arguing with Kira right then, Lacus just nodded. Before she left she quickly stole a kiss from Kira before she turned and casually strolled out the door of the kitchen to the dining room to go talk to her friends and family.

A few minutes later all the food was neatly placed on the table. Everyone was sitting around the table chatting happily while also eating Lacus's delicious food. "You are definitely a great cook Lacus," Cagalli said as she happily munched on what was given to her.

"Why thank you. I don't think I'm really all that good though," Lacus said with a slight blush of embarrassment at the comment that was given to her. Kira always gave her compliments but she always felt so embarrassed by it.

"Don't be so modest Lacus. You're a better cook than most of your servants," Cagalli teased getting a darker blush out of Lacus. This just caused her to laugh. "I envy your child, it'll get to eat such wonderful food for a long time," Cagalli said staring at Lacus's stomach. "So how much longer till the little one pops out?" she asked since it looked like Lacus was ready to explode.

"A few more days hopefully. I kinda wish that it would come sooner because I want to be able to see and hold my baby with my arms," Lacus said as a dreamy look started to cross her face.

Siegel smiled at his daughter dreamy face. He couldn't help but think of how much she looked like her mother. The two of them were also a lot alike in not just looks but personality as well. 'It's a shame that she isn't alive to see this day. I know she would've been proud of Lacus,' he thought smiling proudly at Lacus. "So have the two of you thought of a name for the baby yet?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Not yet. We still don't know the gender so it's been difficult. We have a few ideas for both boy and girl names but we will wait until the baby is born before making anything definite," Lacus said as she tightened her grip on Kira's hand. Ever since he had sat down at the table she had grabbed it and never let it go.

"I see. Your mother and I did the exact same thing when she was pregnant with you," he said with a fond look on his face when he thought about his past and his dead wife. He missed her so badly. She'd gotten very sick about two years after Lacus was born and died shortly after that.

Lacus just smiled as she went back to her food and finished it up a few minutes later. About ten minutes later Kira stood up and Lacus looked at him. "Are you going somewhere Kira?" Lacus asked curiously.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something… in private," Kira said looking at the rest of the people there who were watching them curiously. It was pretty obvious that most of them wanted to know what was going on. Siegel was the only one who didn't seem curious since he already knew what was going on since Kira had talked to him about it already.

Lacus nodded her head as she stood up and walked out of the room with Kira and out of the house. Lacus couldn't help but wonder just what it was that Kira needed to talk to her that would take them outside on the warm summer night. 'Must be some secret if he couldn't just take it to another room. I wonder what it could be,' she thought a little amused.

The rest of the group watched them leave before Cagalli suddenly stood up. Everyone looked towards her. "What are you doing Cagalli? He said he wanted to talk to her in private," Athrun said since he had no idea what Kira was planning.

"Are you kidding?! There's no way in hell that I'm going to miss seeing this!" Cagalli said with a grin before noticing everyone's curious stares. "I was looking for something and I came upon a ring Kira must've thought he was hiding," she said and everyone's, besides Siegel's, eyes widened finally realizing what Kira really dragged Lacus out of the house to talk about.

"You should leave them alone," Siegel spoke up before everyone turned their eyes on him wondering why he obviously knew about it when Kira hadn't told anyone else. "Kira happened to come to me to ask for permission. Please just leave them alone for now and I'm sure they'll tell you about it when they get back," he said calmly as he took a sip of some tea.

"Siegel makes a good point," Haruma spoke up from his spot at the table. "How would you feel if someone was spying on you while maybe Athrun proposed to you?" he asked making both Athrun and Cagalli blush. "Isn't that right dear?" he asked looking at the spot next to him.

The thing was that the spot that was once occupied by Caridad Yamato was empty. They all looked towards the door and saw her already outside of it. They all couldn't help but wonder how she got there without anyone noticing.

Cagalli grinned as she followed after the older woman before anyone could once again tell her otherwise. The rest of them just stared at the spots the two of them were once in before sighing.

Athrun slowly pushed his chair out making the other men look at him. "I'm gonna go and make sure that the two of them don't accidentally disturb Kira and Lacus," he said though he had to admit that he was rather curious about what was about to happen.

The remaining two men just chuckled but remained seated figuring that they would get the information from the three that just left. In the mean time that got into discussing about the future of their children.

* * *

Holding onto Lacus's hand tightly, Kira led Lacus along the shore of the ocean that Lacus's house happened to be situated upon. He decided to do this away from everyone so that Lacus wouldn't feel pressured to say yes just because everyone would be watching the two of them. He wanted an honest answer that really came from her heart. 

Lacus was following after him without saying a word. She looked up into the night sky and saw that it was a cloudless night and that the moon was shining down upon them in all its beauty.

"Beautiful huh?" Kira murmured as he too looked up into the sky as well. "You know, the way it looks right now reminds me of the night our baby was conceived," he said looking towards Lacus who blushed a bit at the memory of it. "Despite what happened for a while after that I wouldn't trade that night for anything in the world," he said smiling at her.

Lacus smiled back even though she felt a small pang of guilt at the memory of what she had done to Kira. "That night really was special to me Kira despite what I said after that," Lacus said even though she had already told Kira that several time before. "Not only did we get our baby out of it but it also helped me to realize just how special you were to me and just how much I loved you," she said as she leaned her head on Kira's should while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I know," Kira said with a smile while his free hand was in his pocket holding on to the little case with the ring that he'd worked so hard for. Then suddenly Kira released Lacus from his embrace and stepped away. He heard Lacus moan in displeasure at the loss of his hold which brought a small laugh from Kira's mouth.

Kira smiled again as he stepped in front of Lacus. He leaned in for a kiss which she was all too happy to reciprocate. She whimpered when he pulled away and took a step back just out of her reach.

"I've… been doing some thinking these past few weeks Lacus. These past few months have been like a dream, one that I never want to wake up from. To know that you finally reciprocated the love that I have always felt for you made me so happy," he said as he looked at her watching him curiously. "I'm selfish though and I want to have more with you. I know we agreed to wait until after the baby was born but I don't think I can wait any longer. So…" he said as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "will you marry me Lacus?" he asked looking up at her with hopeful eyes filled with nothing but love.

Lacus just stood there silently looking at him with a face full of surprise. Seconds past but it felt like an eternity for Kira as he slowly started to grow worried. He knew Lacus wouldn't run away like before but he was getting worried since she wasn't answering him.

Over in some bushes a little ways off to the side, Caridad and Cagalli watched the scene with great interest. "What the hell is she doing?!" Cagalli yelled in a hushed voice. "Don't tell me that she's going to run again!" she growled at the memory of what had happened before.

Caridad looked away from the scene to look at Cagalli. She placed a hand upon her shoulder to quiet the younger woman down a bit. "She hasn't given an answer yet so just keep watching," she whispered even though she had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"Lacus?" Kira worriedly asked as he looked up in her face that seemed rather scared. "If you don't want to, all you have to do is say no. I'll be glad to wait as long as you want but please say something," he requested in a timid voice.

Suddenly Lacus collapsed to her knees with her hand clutching her stomach. 'No, not now!' she silently screamed in her head. "I think… my water just broke," Lacus said as her body shook.

Kira paled since he realized that Lacus was actually going into labor. He cursed at the timing of it after all the weeks he'd been spending planning the moment he proposed to her. He realized this was much more important though as he quickly grabbed Lacus to help her.

At that exact moment his mother and sister came out of the bushes with Athrun following shortly behind them. Kira noticed them there but didn't even bother to ask them why they were there. They had obviously found out what he was planning to do and were spying on him and Lacus.

Caridad, Cagalli, and Athrun immediately realized what was going on and immediately rushed from their hiding spot to help Lacus. "She's going into labor?" Cagalli said in a panic as she kneeled down on Lacus's side. She couldn't help but notice how scared Lacus looked right then.

Caridad saw her son nod. "Cagalli, run back and tell Haruma and Siegel. Let's carry her back and get her inside first before we take her to the hospital," she ordered and Kira carefully picked up Lacus as Cagalli and Athrun ran ahead to give the news to the soon-to-be grandfathers.

Kira easily carried Lacus the entire way to the house where Haruma was standing waiting for them with a worried face. He immediately led them towards the car that Siegel had immediately had prepared. It wasn't long after that before they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Everyone sat there and waited patiently in the waiting room. With the exception of Kira, they were all forced to wait. None of them knew what was happening at that moment. Every time a doctor came walking through the door they all found themselves standing hoping that he had some news but there was none as of yet. 

Cagalli looked up at the clock and growled. It had already been a good five hours since they got there. "How long is this going to take exactly?!" she growled as she got up and started to pace around the room.

"Please calm down Cagalli," Caridad told the young woman. "The day you and Kira were born, your real mother was in labor for a good twelve hours before Kira was finally born. Then you cam ten minutes later," she said even though she knew Cagalli would immediately deny that Kira was actually born first.

"There's no way he was born first! You weren't in there so how would you know?!" Cagalli yelled confirming what Caridad had thought just a few moments. "I really hope that the baby doesn't expect us to wait for another seven hours for it to come out!" she growled getting really impatient.

"You know, it might be longer than that," Caridad said just to tease Cagalli. "I mean they will probably want some time alone with their new baby," she explained and saw Cagalli get even more frustrated.

"Oh come on!" she yelled since she was getting so anxious to be able to see the baby. 'Please let them have it. I don't think I can wait much longer,' she thought before she finally took a seat and closed her eyes. 'Maybe a little sleep will get the time to go by a little faster,' she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kira sighed as he looked up at the clock. From his position next to Lacus's bed he saw that it was already ten in the morning after such a long night. 'How much longer will she have to go through this? I mean it's already been close to thirteen hours,' he thought to himself as he looked at Lacus who was in pain because of a recent contraction she just had. 

"I'm so scared Kira," Lacus admitted as she breathed heavily from all that she'd been through that past night. "I mean I have no idea how to be a mother. I never had one growing up," she said sounding very scared and in so much pain.

"Don't say that Lacus," Kira said placing a hand upon her cheek. "I know for a fact that you'll be a great mother. We're both scared about not being good parents but I know that we can do this as long as we are together," he said which got him a small smile from her.

Lacus screamed in pain when another contraction suddenly hit her. This immediately brought a nurse over to her. Unfortunately she didn't say anything quite yet. She just took a few notes before she left the room. "Why is it taking so long?" Lacus said in a voice that sounded like she was crying.

Kira didn't say anything, he instead just placed a hand on top of her head. He then went down and grabbed her hand with his own. "Don't worry Lacus, I'm sure that this will be over very soon," he said reassuringly.

Though Lacus really wanted to protest, but she instead just decided to nod her head. "I hope you're right," she whined as the door opened and the doctor came into the room. "Is it time yet?" she asked in a pleading voice.

The female doctor standing before them went to check on Lacus. "You're nearly completely dilated. Just a little more and we'll get that baby out of you," the woman said with a smile before she did the same as the nurse a few minute prior and left the room leaving only Kira and Lacus as well as a few nurses.

It was nearly thirty minutes later before the doctors finally found that it was time to deliver the baby. Lacus had quite a few strong words that she wanted to say after they made her wait so long but then rethought it since they were just doing their jobs.

Lacus was pushing with all her might but it felt like a futile struggle. "That's it Miss. Clyne, you're doing great," the doctor said though what she said just weren't the words that Lacus wanted to hear.

Lacus immediately looked at the doctor with a glare that just didn't belong on her beautiful face. "Bullshit! We're not getting anywhere!" she screamed in pain which seriously stunned Kira.

In all his time that Kira had known Lacus, she had never sworn like that. 'She must be in a lot of pain if it's come down to this,' he thought before wincing when Lacus very painfully squeezed his hand. It was a squeeze so hard that it felt like his hand was going to break in her grasp. "It's going to be alright Lacus. You are doing great," Kira said though this just turned her anger on him.

"Don't talk to me! You put me in this mess! I'm never letting you touch me again!" she yelled out through her pain. She knew that if it wasn't for the pain she'd never say things like this but it was the only thing that came to her mind every time a contraction hit her.

Kira nervously chuckled as he passed off what she just said to the pain. He finally saw her relax for a few moments before he knew that she would have to start pushing even more. "Don't give up Lacus, think about what is coming," he said giving her a genuine smile.

This made Lacus smile back slightly. "Our baby," she said dreamily and he nodded before she was in a lot of pain once more. 'I have to keep going,' she thought as she pushed with all her might.

The doctor was right there between Lacus's legs ready to catch the baby when it finally came out. "That's it, I'm starting to see the head," she said to the soon-to-be parents. "You're almost there, just keep pushing!" she continued to say as more and more of the baby's head started to show.

"Just a little more Lacus," Kira said as his hand kept being crushed under the strength that Kira didn't know Lacus had. "We'll have a child of our own soon so just keep pushing," he said which just made Lacus squeeze his hand tighter. He endured it though because no matter what the pain his hand was feeling, he knew that it was nothing compared to what Lacus was going through.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain and pushing the doctor finally spoke again. "All right Miss. Clyne, you're almost there. Just give me one last big push with everything that you've got," the doctor said and Lacus nodded her head before pushing as hard as she could.

This was rewarded when just a few moments later the sound of a baby's cry was heard through the room. "You did it Lacus!" Kira said as proud as can be to hear the sound of his first child. He immediately kissed the now exhausted Lacus who just smiled happily back at him tiredly but happily.

"Congratulations you two. You have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said as she wrapped the newborn in a blanket after they did a quick clean up of the baby before they brought her over for Kira and Lacus to see.

Despite how exhausted Lacus was, she held out her arms wanting so desperately to be able to hold the child that she had spent the last nine months waiting to see. She couldn't help but smile when the newborn was placed in her arms.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Kira said seeing an immediately resemblance between her and Lacus. He saw that what there was of the little girl's hair was the same shade of pink as Lacus's. The face was also the same. He knew he had the perfect little girl already. "I can tell already that she's going to be just like her mother," he said proudly as he lightly touched the crying baby's soft cheeks.

Lacus kissed the crying baby's forehead. This made the little girl calm her crying a little for a few moments as Lacus rocked her gently while humming a soft tune to soothe the newborn.

For a few short seconds, the baby slightly opened her eyes and took a glimpse at her parents. It was then that Lacus saw that she got the one wish she had for what the baby looked like when she saw beautiful Violet eyes looking at her.

The melody Lacus was humming had a soothing melody to it which slowly lulled the baby from a fit of tears into a gentle sleep. Both new parents could only watch and think about how beautiful their baby turned out to be.

The doctor quiet approached the touching scene and smile. "So what do you plan to name her?" she asked holding a clipboard ready to write whatever it is they decided for a name down upon it.

Both of them looked at the child for a few seconds to decide before Kira finally whispered a name. "Emily," he suggested since it had been one of the tops names him and Lacus had thought of. This earned a nod from Lacus who thought it fit very perfectly. She was even about to suggest it herself. "Emily Yamato," Kira said louder for the doctor to hear.

"I think that's a beautiful name," the woman before them said while writing it down on the chart. She then turned and walked out the door to go give the family the news and let the new parents have a little private time with their new daughter.

* * *

Cagalli was still sleeping despite how late in the morning it was. She groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She looked towards the clock and her eyes widened when she saw how late it already was. "What's going on?! Why didn't any of you wake me up?! What about the baby?!" she screamed as she looked at all of them. 

"You were sleeping so peacefully that we just couldn't bring ourselves to wake you up. Besides, we saw no reason to since there hasn't been any word yet," Athrun responded from his seat next to her.

Cagalli groaned again as she looked up at the clock. "Fourteen hours is just too long," she complained before the door leading to the delivery room area opened and a female doctor came out.

Looking around the area, the doctor's eyes landed on the small group who were looking at her expectantly. "You wouldn't happen to be the Yamato's and the Clyne's would you?" she asked since she hadn't talked to them personally yet.

Everyone immediately stood up thinking that Lacus might've finally had the baby. "Yes we are. Is there any news yet on the baby?" Siegel asked calmly despite how nervous he was feeling.

"Don't worry, everything went perfectly," the doctor said and everyone's faces lit up since it meant Lacus really did finally have the baby. "No complications arose and Miss. Clyne had a beautiful baby girl," she said with a smile.

"I have a granddaughter," Caridad muttered looking to be on the verge of tears of happiness. "I'm a grandma now," she said before the tears were finally released as her husband held her in his arms. While doing that she was thinking of all the things that she planned to do with her new granddaughter later.

"We'll let the three have some time alone for a little while and in a few minutes we'll see if they wish to have any guests. So please wait patiently just a little longer," the doctor said before she turned and walked back through the doors that she had just come out of.

"Oh great!" Cagalli groaned as she slammed herself back onto her seat. "Now we have to wait even longer. Kira and Lacus seem to be enjoying keeping us in suspense!" she growled which caused a small laugh from the others. Cagalli then went about thinking what her new niece must look like.

* * *

Holding his daughter in his arms, Kira felt that overwhelming sense of pride once again. 'My daughter, my flesh and blood, made with the woman who means the world to me. Everything just seems so perfect right now,' he thought as he kissed his little girl's forehead gently. 

Lacus stared at Kira with a smile on her face. The look on his face was something that she'd give anything to be able to see everyday for the rest of their lives. "Yes," she said making Kira look at her confused since he didn't ask her anything in the past few minutes. "You asked me a question last night and now I am giving you an answer. Sorry I couldn't give you an answer sooner," she said looking at him lovingly.

Kira's eyes widened in surprise since the birth of the baby made him completely forget what he had asked her last night. "You mean it?" he asked with hopeful eyes which she nodded to. There was no describing just how he felt right then.

Kira gently handed back Emily to her mother. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the case that he'd placed there on the way to the hospital the night before. "You know, even though you said yes I want to do this again without any interruptions," he said which caused Lacus to giggle a little. "So, will you marry me Lacus?" he asked again as he got down on one knee. He knew it wasn't the best place but he knew she wouldn't care. They had their daughter there with them and that made it even more special than proposing at even the nicest of places.

"Yes, of course I will," she repeated and supported Emily with her arm as she reached her hand out. She watched as Kira took the ring out of the case and slowly slid it onto her left ring finger. She looked at it for a second before showing it to Kira. "How does it look?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Absolutely perfect," he said as he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "You better rest up now because don't think I'll let you rest on the wedding night. We'll work at giving Emily a little brother or sister… that is if you let me touch you," he teased causing Lacus to blush a deep red. "First you're hitting me for not touching you then you say you'll never let me touch you again. You need to make up you mind," he said making her blush even more.

"I swear to you that it was just the pain that made me say that Kira," Lacus said unable to get the blush to lessen at all. "But I'll hold you to those words," she said now smiling gently at him.

Kira smiled back at her as the door opened and the woman that delivered their child came walking into the room. "So, how are the two new parents feeling," she asked though just the looks on their faces was more than enough to tell her what she needed to known. "So are the two of you up for visitors because I'm sure your family wants to meet her," she said looking at the baby in Lacus's arm.

Kira felt it was fine but he also knew that Lacus was still very tired. "Do you feel up to it Lacus or would you rather get some sleep first?" he asked since he didn't want her to do this if she was too tired.

"I think I can handle seeing our family for a little while. I'm sure they all will want to see our beautiful little girl," she said kissing Emily's cheek lovingly. "I just know they will all fall in love with her at first sight," she said happily.

The doctor nodded at Lacus's words. "Just to be safe I'll just send in two at a time," she said as she turned and left the room to go and get the other. This left Kira and Lacus wondering who would come in first.

Kira turned his attention back towards his little girl and smiled before he heard the sounds of running coming down the halls. "That could only be one person," Kira said with a chuckle when he suspicions were confirmed when Cagalli came to a sudden stop right at their door. "It's not very polite to run in a hospital," Kira said looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Oh shut up, I was getting tired of waiting," Cagalli said glaring at Kira as she walked into the room with Athrun coming in a few moments after. Unlike Cagalli he calmly walked there rather than ran. "So this is my new niece," she said looking at the baby in Lacus's arms while walking to the side of the bed opposite of Kira. "She looks just like you Lacus," she said getting a good look at the baby. "What's her name?" she asked lightly touching her new nieces soft cheek.

"It's Emily," Kira responded and then put his attention back on his and Lacus's daughter. He then watched as Cagalli gushed over her new niece. Athrun barely got any time with Emily before the two were kicked out so that the rest of the family could come in and see the new addition.

Everyone came and went a little too slowly after that for Kira's taste. He could tell that Lacus was tired and even though he was glad they could meet his daughter, he wanted them to give Lacus a little space so that she could rest though.

"Now that they're gone, you need to get some sleep," Kira said when the last of them stepped out the door. Lacus was in the middle of a deep yawn at that moment which only proved Kira's point.

"I'm fine," Lacus said trying to smile to reassure him. "I just want to spend a little more time with our baby," she said but it was clear by the look on his face that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You'll have plenty of time after you wake up. She will be our daughter for the rest of our lives so I know that you'll get to spend a lot of time with her," Kira said in a stern voice as he placed a hand on her cheek. "So please just get some sleep," he said but this time rather softly.

Lacus looked at him a second. She knew he was right but she did want to see her daughter more right now. "Alright," she said hesitantly before Kira smiled and took the child from her arms. She then laid flat on her back and closed her eye. The sight she saw just before that immediately became imprinted in her mind as she watched her love holding their daughter with all the care and the love in the world.

* * *

Lacus took a deep breath as she tried to calm the nerves that were on end. Her hands went over the outfit she had on right then trying to get rid of the imaginary wrinkles. "I'm so nervous," she muttered as she kept taking deep breathes. 

"You need to chill out Lacus," Cagalli said as she relaxed a bit before she had to put on her dress. She hated wearing dresses and yet here she was being forced to wear one. "It's your wedding day. Try to be a bit happier," she said grouchily.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one getting married," Lacus responded as she started to pace around the room. "I'm just so worried that he'll think it was a mistake and that he'll no longer want me anymore," she continued before suddenly taking a seat.

"You worry too much. Kira adores you and Emily," Cagalli said as she thought about her now six month old niece. "He'd never want to leave the two of you," Cagalli said trying her best to calm her friend down. "Just don't give him a reason to regret it and he won't have a reason to," she said with a smile.

"You're right," Lacus said as she calmed down a bit. "Kira loves me and I love him. I'll go out there, get married to him, and then the three of us will go and live in that house he had built for us," Lacus said with a bright smile.

Shortly after the baby was born, Kira threw that fact at her. All the times he had disappeared on her he had actually been helping to have a house put together for them. Lacus could still remember the first time that Kira had told it to her.

Flashback

Lacus was actually glad to be back in the town that her and Kira had been living in since they got together. Their daughter was silently sleeping in her car seat in the car that Kira had diligently saved up enough money to buy on his own. It was used but still in pretty good condition. She couldn't help but wonder how he managed to save up for her engagement ring and the car at the same time because neither of them looked cheap.

Looking out the car window, Lacus couldn't help but notice that they weren't going in the right direction towards their apartment. "Um Kira, where are we going?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"You'll know soon enough," Kira said with a secretive grin as he just continued to drive a little further out. It wasn't until another ten minutes or so that the car finally came to a stop in an unfamiliar neighborhood to Lacus.

Lacus saw Kira getting out of the car and did so as well. "What is this?" she asked looking around at a place that was under construction. She had an idea of what it might be and her heart soared at the thought but she wanted to hear the words come from Kira's mouth.

"This Lacus will be our new home once it's finished. Our apartment might be nice for us now but will be too small when we build on our new family," he said with a grin which caused Lacus to smile at the idea.

"I can tell that it will be wonderful," Lacus said before asking something that she couldn't stop herself from asking. "How can you keep affording all these things? The car, the engagement ring, and now a house. It's simply astonishing," she said in amazement as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"I've been saving up for a car for years. I had just about enough money when I came down here so it didn't take much more to get it. The ring I just worked hard for afterwards but I did hold off on buying the car until then. And the house I know I'll be paying back for the next hundred years," he said with a laugh as he looked at the place currently being built.

Lacus chuckled at what he said. She knew it wouldn't take that long since he was already promised a position at her father's company when he graduated. He would be starting out low but would work his way up like everyone else. She knew that he didn't like to depend upon others help to get by but this had been both hers and her father's idea. "I can't wait," she said with a smile as she grabbed onto his arm.

End Flashback

Their new home had just recently been finished so when they went back after the wedding they would be able to move in almost immediately. She knew then they would truly be able to start the big family that they both wanted.

"You're right, so why don't we just get this wedding done faster so you can have that," Cagalli responded though he motive was more so that she could get out of that annoying dress faster. This caused Lacus to laugh which brought a smile to Cagalli's face. "I'm gonna go look for mom then we'll get you prepared. Plus I'm sure she probably has Emily right now. She's probably crying without her mama with her right now," Cagalli said with a smirk as she stood up and walked out the doors.

Lacus relaxed a bit since they still had quite a bit of time before the ceremony actually started. Lacus felt herself getting impatient with all the waiting and yet getting more and more nervous the closer it came.

A sudden knocking on the door brought Lacus out of her thoughts. She turned slightly to look at the door. "Yes, come in," she said wishing that it would be Kira but she knew that it wouldn't be. 'That whole groom can't see the bride before the wedding thing is annoying,' she thought with a frown but quickly put back on a smile.

The door opened and Lacus's smile quickly dropped only to be replaced by a shocked look when she saw Derek open the door and come walking into the room. "Derek? What are you doing here?" she asked since she hadn't seen him in well over a year because of the fact that she had moved away.

"Hey there," Derek said with a grin as he looked at Lacus. He had to admit that she was just as beautiful as he remembered despite just having had a child. That thought made him sadden a bit but he kept a smile on his face. "I know it's been a while but I wanted to be able to talk to you," he said immediately.

Somehow Lacus had a feeling that she wouldn't really like what he had to say. He had always been a friend to her though so she figured that he deserved to at least be heard. "Fine, but not here. Why don't we go for a walk? I need to get out of this room anyways," she suggested and he nodded his head as she stood up and walked out of the room easily since she didn't have her wedding dress on yet. She heard Derek following after her and led the way.

* * *

The room Kira was in felt like it was suffocating him. Like there wasn't enough air to breathe. 'This is the day I've always wanted. So why am I so worried?' he asked himself with a growl as he paced around the room. 

"You really need to chill out a bit Kira. She loves you, you love her. So stop questioning every little detail!" Athrun said in clear annoyance. He kept seeing Kira pacing around and saying all these negative things and it was really giving him a migraine.

"I can't help it!" Kira growled finally coming to a stop. "I know I love her and I know she loves me. I don't doubt that at all. I guess I'm just nervous. I just wish I could talk to her," he continued with a sigh as he fell in a seat.

"You know you're not supposed to see her before the wedding," Athrun reprimanded him which just caused Kira to sigh. It was silent for a little before Athrun saw Kira stand up and head to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously thinking Kira might try to sneak over to see Lacus.

"I'm not going to see Lacus if that's what you're thinking. I just need to go for a walk. I promise I won't go anywhere near her dressing room," Kira assured Athrun before he opened the door and left the room to get a breath of fresh air.

As he walked through the halls, Kira immediately took notice of three figures. A smiled immediately crossed Kira's face as he walked over towards his mother. At that moment she was talking to his sister. In her arms he could see his daughter. Emily looked restless right then which made Kira smile again since she seemed to be that way in the arms of anyone but him and Lacus. "Hey," he said as he walked over to the three of them making them take notice of him.

Hearing her father's voice, Emily looked in his direction and smiled brightly as her arms waved around in the air asking him to hold her. Kira did just that as he took his daughter in his arms which caused her to immediately settle down. "And how's my little girl doing?" Kira asked his daughter before kissing her on the forehead.

"She's the same as always," Caridad said with a smile as watched the father and daughter. "What are you doing here Kira? Shouldn't you be getting ready? We were just about to go and put Lacus together as well," she explained as Kira gave his daughter one last kiss before handing her back to her grandmother.

"I was just going for a walk. I felt like I was about to suffocate in that room," he said and took a deep breath of air to make his point. This caused his mother and sister to laugh a bit as well which confused him. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked looking at the two of them.

"No, it's just that Lacus was feeling the same way," Cagalli responded which made Kira chuckle. "I hope that neither of you will go running off on us. It was a lot of work to put this thing together and you both better go through with it," she continued glaring at Kira.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere. I better get back to my walk so I can start getting ready. I'll see all of you later," he said before looking at Emily. "Bye-bye sweetie. Say hi to your mommy for me," he said in a baby voice while kissing her forehead once more before heading off.

As Kira walked through the halls, he passed many of the guests. He simply smiled and greeted as many of them as he could before he finally managed to make it outside. Much to his delight it was a perfectly sunny yet it was cold since it was winter time.

With his coat wrapped tightly around him, Kira started to walk around for a bit before a familiar voice reached his ears. He immediately recognized it as Lacus's voice and panicked a bit while looking around for her. He found that it was coming from around a corner and was about to walk in the other direction when another familiar voice made him stop in his tracks and scowl when he recognized it as Dereks.

Against his better judgment, Kira hid around the corner and listened in on the conversation wonder just what it is that Derek was talking to Lacus about. He had a feeling and really hoped that it wasn't what he thought.

"Please Lacus; you don't have to go through with this. I meant what I said back then. I really do like you and I don't want to see you go through a mistake like this," Derek's voice said in a pleading tone.

There was an unbearable silence after that which drove Kira crazy. He anxiously waited for Lacus to respond to the statement. "Who said anything about me making a mistake?" Lacus asked in an angry voice.

"You're getting married to a man just because you had his child! I'm telling you that you don't have to do that. Give me a chance Lacus. I will make up for what I did to you. I don't mind becoming a father to your daughter," Derek responded which really pissed Kira off. There would never be any other father but him in Emily's life. "But you shouldn't force yourself to marry just because of a child," Derek continued.

"Is that what you think? That I'm just marrying Kira just because I had his child?" Lacus asked and a silence fell which Kira assumed it was from Derek nodding. "My choice to marry Kira was my choice. I didn't marry him because of what was right or because we had a child. I'm marrying him because I love him," Lacus responded sounding a bit indignant.

"Do you really believe that Lacus? One day you're telling me that you love me and then the next you're pregnant with his child. I am willing to give you the real thing Lacus and not this delusion that you have with Kira. Does a one-night stand really count as love?" Derek asked sounding desperate because he really wanted to be with Lacus.

"I admit that it was just that at first," Lacus responded which saddened Kira even though he already understood that. "I sought comfort from him for all the wrong reasons. I kept lying to myself afterwards though. I kept trying to tell myself that it was just a one-night stand and that was it. I had trouble admitting to myself that I was truly in love with my best friend. I meant what I said on the date though. That was when I first realized my true feelings. That was before I found out about my child. I love Kira with all my heart. I know with every fiber of my being that he is my soul mate. I can truly see myself being with him for the rest of my life. That is why I'm marrying him," she explained as a loving smile crossed her face.

Derek didn't know how to respond. The smile on Lacus's face was all that he needed in order to know that her words were the truth. He had been bested by Kira. "I see. You know, he's truly lucky to have you," Derek said giving Lacus a smile.

Kira smiled as he turned to leave but not before he heard Lacus's last words. "No, I'm lucky to have him," he heard her say before he completely walked away. He regretted listening in on her private conversation but at the same time he was really glad that he got a better understanding of her feelings. It was something he already knew but to hear it once again on this important day meant a lot.

When Kira got back to his room, he saw Athrun standing there waiting for him. Athrun noticed a change in Kira's demeanor. He no longer seemed worried about what he was about to do. "Come on, you need to get ready," he said deciding not to ask Kira what had happened.

* * *

Lacus walked back into her dressing room and saw Cagalli and Caridad waiting there for her. Emily was in her baby chair happily staring at her mommy which made Lacus smile. "Sorry about that, there was someone I needed to talk to," she said a lot calmer than she was before she left. 

"You didn't happen to run into Kira, did you?" Cagalli asked and Lacus shook her head a bit confused. "Good because he was walking around for a while. As you know, it is bad luck for him to see you before the wedding," Cagalli berated Lacus as she ushered her over to her seat so that they could get to work.

'I wonder if he heard,' Lacus thought remembering her conversation with Derek. She knew that she wouldn't mind though. It was her true feelings and it was something that she felt Kira deserved to hear.

Caridad and Cagalli had several people brought in who helped put Lacus together. In reality though there wasn't really all that much for them to do. They worked a bit on her hair as well as gave her a manicure but that was it. They all saw Lacus as a very natural beauty so wearing makeup would do nothing but cover her true beauty.

Once Lacus was in her dress, she looked at herself in the mirror before her. 'Is this really me?' she asked while looking at herself in the mirror. She looked the same but there was definitely something different about her.

Her hair was in its usual style. The pink wavy locks just flowed down her back freely. She remembered Kira saying how much he loved her hair in that style so she decided to keep it that way.

The dress that Lacus was wearing was truly stunning. It was made of a very beautiful material which was very soft to the touch. Her shoulder were exposed but it was very modest when it came to cleavage.

"You look beautiful Lacus," Caridad said as she walked in circles around Lacus like a predator hunting its prey. "I'm sure my son is going to be absolutely speechless once he sees you," she said with a smile.

"I see that someone else agrees with her," Cagalli said picking up her niece who looked at her mother happily. "Don't you agree she looks beautiful?" Cagalli continued in baby talk which excited her niece.

"Thank you," Lacus said as Cagalli came over with Emily. Lacus kissed her daughter but didn't hold her for fear of Emily accidentally spitting on the dress before Kira could see it. "You be a good girl for your grandpa and grandma during the ceremony," Lacus said and Emily pouted before she smiled at her mother.

Caridad smiled at Lacus before she took Emily from Cagalli. "I'm going to go take my seat. Better find your wayward bridesmaids because we are going to start soon," she said looking at the clock since there were only a few minutes left before everyone had to start getting into place.

* * *

The wedding hall that Kira and Lacus had chosen was very beautifully decorated. Roses of every color were placed all over the place. Kira had chosen roses because he knew that they were Lacus's favorite flower. 

From his place in the front of everyone, he surveyed all the work that everyone went through the past few months to make this possible. He felt that it was a wedding that was truly meant for Lacus.

Then Kira's heart jumped in his chest when suddenly the noise died down and the wedding music started playing. Very slowly everyone besides the bride came walking down the aisle. It frustrated him to no end because even though they were coming down, he still couldn't see Lacus.

After what seemed like years even though it hadn't been more than a few minutes, she came out. Being escorted by her father, Lacus finally started to walk down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in her dress that Kira simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. The fact that she was wearing it for him made him feel so good inside.

Lacus looked at Kira and blushed at how he was looking at her. It made her feel so loved and that was a feeling she knew she'd be feeling for the rest of her life. This caused a loving smile to cross her face since she knew she would love him just the same for the rest of her life.

The walk down the aisle just seemed way too slow for her. She wanted to be able to get to the end so that she could be with Kira. Since she was unable to see him the whole day, she yearned more than ever to be by his side.

Finally they reached the end of the aisle after what seemed like an eternity. Lacus saw Kira smiling at her while holding out his hand. She didn't take it immediately. She instead turned towards her father. "Thank you for everything," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She saw him smile back at her truly giving his blessing before she turned and took Kira's hand in hers.

Even though there was a lot of people there watching them, when Kira and Lacus just stood there and listened to the priest, they stared into one another's eyes and it was almost like there was no one else there but them.

"And now, these two have decided to say their own vows," the priest said before he stood back to give the two of them space. Everyone watched as Kira took a ring and then took a deep breath and prepared to say his vows.

"I had… this whole speech prepared but now it just doesn't seem enough. I don't think that there is anything I could say to explain how it is that I feel about you. How can I? My feelings for you go far beyond words and actions. My feelings for you are engraved within my soul. I've loved you since I first met you. At times I began to lose hope that you would ever see me that way. Yet that never once stopped me from loving you the way I did. Through all the pain and all the hardships we went through to get here, my feelings have only continued to grow and grow. I've gotten more from you than I ever expected. Your love, our beautiful little girl, and a life soon to be filled with nothing but happiness. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life," Kira said even though he felt that it still wasn't nearly enough to explain his feeling. He then slid the beautiful ring upon Lacus's finger.

Looking deep within Lacus's eyes, Kira saw a small tear fall down Lacus's face. He didn't worry about it though. He knew that they were tears of happiness just by the way she was looking at him. His hand came up and rested on her cheek while his thumb gently wiped the tear away.

Lacus leaned into his hand a bit as she smiled at him. The she remembered that she still had to say her vows and reluctantly pulled away. "I have done many things to you that I'm not proud of and each time it tore away at my soul. When I first met you I knew that you would become a person that was very important to me. I never realized just how important you were in my life until you were gone. Without you, my life just seemed so empty. There's nothing to keep me going from day to day. You're the reason that I live and breathe now. I ran from my feelings so many times. I denied what it was that my heart truly felt. I swore the night that you took me back that I would never hurt you ever again, that I would love you for the rest of my life. That's not enough though. I promise that I will love you for all eternity. I will make sure that you never regret loving me or being with me forever," she said as she slid the small ring upon Kira's fingers.

'I could never,' Kira thought feeling his own tears of happiness running down his face. Kira had a feeling that things weren't going to go so smoothly during this wedding though. Especially with what was going to come up next.

The priest smiled at the two lovers and took a deep breathe. "If there is anyone who feels that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," he said and looked around. He saw that there didn't appear to be anyone so he prepared to continue before the doors to the area opened.

"I do! She doesn't deserve him like I do!" Fllay Allster yelled as she ran into the room angrily. She didn't care how all of Kira and Lacus's family and friends were glaring at her. Her pride was damaged by Lacus coming back into Kira's life and she refused to lose to the like of someone like her.

'Right on time,' Kira thought rolling his eyes. He looked at Lacus and saw that she was angry that someone was trying to ruin their wedding. If he didn't know better, he'd say that she looked like she just wanted to turn around and punch Fllay in the face for trying to ruin their special day.

Cagalli looked at Lacus and saw the same thing. Cagalli never liked Fllay. She had the misfortune of running into her once when she went to go visit Kira and Lacus. The two hated each other on sight.

In order to stop Lacus from doing something she'd regret, Cagalli decided to save her the trouble. She glared at Fllay and wished that the woman would just die so that everyone else could live in peace.

"Don't do this Kira! Why would you want to be with some like her," she said looking at Lacus with contempt, "when you could be with someone like me?" she asked looking at him seductively. She didn't notice the anger in his eyes as he rolled them at her stupidity.

That was really a bit much for Cagalli. She immediately stepped forwards and before anyone saw what happened, she punched Fllay in the nose hard. She then watched as the red head fell to floor.

"Look at what you did to my beautiful nose!" Fllay screamed at Cagalli as she touched her now distorted nose which was bleeding. She tried to get up only for Cagalli to grab the back of her shirt.

Cagalli started to drag Fllay kicking and screaming towards the door. She then opened it and tossed the woman out with all her strength. She then stood guard by it to keep her from getting back in and so that she could watch the end of the wedding. "That felt good," she said happily.

"Um… is there anyone else?" he asked looking at everyone. "Better be careful because the maid of honor is vicious," he said which brought a laugh to everyone and a blush of embarrassment to Cagalli.

Even though Lacus didn't like violence, she couldn't help but laugh at what Cagalli did. She then felt Kira tighten his hand around hers since they were holding hands and she smiled at him and then looked at the priest silently telling him to continue.

Looking around once more to make sure there were no more objections, the priest smiled at the two of them and finished up the ceremony. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," he said giving them a but smile.

This was the moment that Kira waited for. He didn't waste any time in taking Lacus in his arms. He leaned down just as she leaned up and their lips touched for the first time as husband and wife as applause rang out around them.

* * *

The wedding reception was just a beautifully decorated as the wedding had been. It was peaceful there as everyone talked and had fun to celebrate the marriage. Luckily Fllay wasn't there to interrupt this time since, as Cagalli said, "She's probably off finding a plastic surgeon to fix her nose. It'd be better if they fixed her face period but I guess that's impossible," she said giving everyone a good laugh. 

Kira sat at the main table next to his new wife with a smile on his face. He had taken off a few of the items that had been choking him through the wedding but was still dressed nicely for the occasion. They had just gotten through with greeting all of the guests and he was completely tired.

Lacus sat right next to him with their daughter in her arms. She was playing around with her little girl since it would be the last time for a few weeks that she would be able to. Her and Kira would leave her with Siegel for the night and then they would leave on their honeymoon first thing in the morning. So there wouldn't be much time for her to do so before then.

Everything was just perfect in Kira's life now. He had a beautiful and a beautiful daughter as well. Not to mention that he already had a job promised to him for when he graduated college. He simply didn't see how it could get any better.

He then stood up and turned towards Lacus. "Excuse me my lovely daughter but I need to steal your mommy away for our first dance," Kira said which caused the little girl to giggle. He then held out his hand to Lacus.

Seeing the hand, Lacus handed Emily over to Cagalli before she took it and stood up. She was led onto the dance floor where she quickly wrapped her arms around Kira and laid her head on his chest.

Seeing the bride and groom coming, everyone cleared the way and gathered around so that they would be able to watch the newlyweds dance. The way they saw the love in these newlyweds' eyes, they knew that their marriage would be one that would last until the day both of them died.

After a while, those that were watching started to join in until the dance floor was nearly completely full. None of that mattered to Kira and Lacus though. They were in their own little world where only the two of them existed.

Lacus relaxed and closed her eyes as she let her body move with the music. Her body just seemed to move on it's own with a lot of grace. "I'm so happy," she muttered with a dreamy sigh as her eyes closed and she listened to the music.

"You're not the only one," Kira said as he tightened his hold upon her waist. "So Lacus, how long do you think it will take for us to give Emily a brother or sister?" Kira asked with a small grin which made Lacus blush.

"That depends," Lacus said looking into Kira's eyes only to see confusion. "How long will it take you to get me to a room?" she whispered with a small grin on her own. "I'm not on the pill anymore either. So it might not take long to do it either," she said looking at Kira with a lot of eagerness in her eyes. She simply loved her daughter so much right now that she wanted to have more with Kira as soon as possible.

"That can be arranged," Kira said as the music came to a stop. Yet the two of them just continued to dance as a new song came on. "I have to admit something to you Lacus," Kira said since he knew that he just couldn't keep secrets from Lacus. He saw Lacus look at him and took a deep breath. "I kinda overheard you and Derek speaking earlier," he admitted guiltily.

Hearing the words from his mouth, Lacus couldn't help but smile. "You know, I was kinda hoping you would. Did you see me? Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she said looking at him suspiciously.

"No, no!" Kira said quickly. "I just happened to overhear. I didn't look. I made sure to keep out of sight so that I couldn't see you and you couldn't see me. I am sorry for listening in on your conversation though," he said even though he knew Lacus would forgive him.

"It's alright Kira. Like I said, I'm glad you heard. Those words I said are words that you should hear most. They are how I really felt. They're probably stuff that you already heard before but that doesn't matter to me," she said with a smile as she leaned her head back down against his chest.

Kira smiled at how forgiving she was of him. He swore to make sure not to give her a reason to have to forgive him though. He'd make sure they were always happy just like they were at that exact moment.

Kira gently brought Lacus even closer to his body and smiled. 'I know that this is how it was always supposed to be,' he thought feeling truly happy and knowing that it was going to be like this for a very long time.

* * *

That's it for the story. I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue. I have a few new ideas in mind for stories but I'll tell you all later after i get back to work on DoL and LotH. There will be a lemon for this chapter when i get around to making it since I'll be busy with finals this week. It will be on mediaminer when i finish it. Be sure to review in the meantime though. 


End file.
